The Soft Light Affair
by Wgreen
Summary: Post ME2, Shepard's tangled love life and his past collide.  Angst ensues, TaliX M Shepard, LiaraX M Shepard
1. The tale of the boy

The Soft Light Affair

I Do not Own Mass Effect

Chapter One:

In a farming town not far away nor to close to any other lived a boy. He was a mischievous little hellion that would sit on a grassy knole under the shade of a grand oak tree with stones in hand. He would cast them from his sitting place to the townsfolk passing by and laugh quite merrily when they would turn to scold and chastise his ill behavior.

"My father is the sheriff! You cannot harm me!" he would so ardently cry if one of the townsfolk so much as dared to come near. Only until dusk, when his father would come home for the night would the boy stop to listen and then… only then would he stop.

It was on one such day that everything changed. The day had been as ordinary, dull and unremarkable as the next when the boy spotted a person, a quarian girl who seemed to be looking his way. A smile slowly crept and danced across the boy's face and with a stone the size of his fist found home in his palm

"A new target for me to hit." The boy snickered and laughed and with a smile a stone was cast and her glass face cover nearly shattered. Little did the boy know, that the quarian people could not breathe as we, nor did he know that she could grow ill. When she fell to the ground, she shook and let out a great cough. When he saw such a scary display the boy rushed to her side, tears streaming his eyes. He begged forgiveness, as he helped her to her feet. She didn't respond, all she could do was weep.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The boy pleaded with soft, hurt eyes. The girl pushed him away, her intention clear that he should just go away. Although the boy was a mischievous hellion at times he did have a sense of justice, one that was strong. So he comforted her until she could no longer cry. With nowhere else to go and nothing to do, he visited with the little quarian girl, and even learnt her name. The boy tried to pronounce it and sound it out but was long with lots of different sounding words. In the end he resolved to call her by Syla, the first part of her name. Likewise with she, unable to pronounce the strange sounding human name, instead called him Wayu

With his new friend the boy sat, and looked up to beyond the warm autumn stained leaves. He had always wanted a friend. Both talked and laughed about things they shared. He told the girl of his wishes, his dream to one day take to the skies, to be free and that was when she told him that of her home the Migrant fleet. Intrigued the boy told her that he wanted to see her home one day. As the sun began to set and to dip over into distance, the boy unsheathed his knife, and placed it to the bark of the tree. He quickly told her to look away as he carved and worked away. With a proud smile the boy placed back his knife and motioned for the girl, Syla to look. At the base of the tree, engraved at its center were their names, with a promise, proclaiming that they would always be friends. As the sun set both sat together, watching the shady, cloud filled sky with one another. However things would not go well.

With a mask that was cracked it was unable to protect her from the air, nor the means to fight the germs that now littered her frame. The young quarian girl quickly grew sick. Her coughing slowly increased and a fever was near.

As if fate were to intervene, the parents of the young girl were quite close by and had found her in the nick of time. They rushed her back home, harshly scolding the boy… and from that moment on he would not see the girl, not for a very long time.

Many years later, the boy now a ripe in his teens found himself under the tree. He ate an apple and held a stone in his hand. A light smile glided onto his face and let out a laugh. He could still recall that girl, the one he met so many years ago. Not a day went by did he ever stop regretting, throwing that stone. He wished he could take it all back, to stop himself from hurting that girl. For now all he could do was sit and to dream under this tree. Of the home in the skies, the Migrant Fleet, and that was when his adolescent dreams were crudely interrupted. A stone had cracked the side of his head. In the distance, not too far away was a familiar quarian girl who was looking his way.

From that time on the two would spend all of their days dreaming, basking and everything else under that tree. For many months the two would simply talk about life and what was ahead. To the boy's surprise the girl, Syla was now here to stay. She was on pilgrimage and had chosen this place to learn and to live.

Over the course of a year both had become closer than friends. To deny that a bond had been formed would be untrue. Both the boy and the girl had nearly fallen in love… nearly. One afternoon, on a hot summer day, the boy bought roses, a lovely bouquet. Old fashioned he thought with a smile before placing them on the frame of his desk, too afraid to give them to Syla. When it came time to meet with her the boy snatched up one single rose for good measure. He made his way back to their tree. Unaware of what was about to unfold.

He sat and he fidgeted under the tree beads of nervous sweat gathered at his brow. The boy had never truly asked a girl out for a date and was afraid that he would come out looking the part of a fool. With a sigh and a reassuring crack of his neck, the boy gathered whatever courage he had.

Shortly thereafter time had passed and the boy started to wonder, if she had been sick. She was never once late and if so only by the second. More time did pass until she finally arrived, with a broken voice, she wildly proclaimed that slavers had arrived and were attacking the town. Fire flared, burned and kindled in the young man's heart. His eyes narrowed and gently placed his hands to her shoulders. He instructed her to hide here and to wait until it was safe.

Without another word more the boy rushed home. Fires glinted across the small farming town. After sneaking past several slaver patrols, the boy found his father in the entrance of his home. He was badly injured, with a bullet to his chest and his rifle strewn across the floor. The young man demanded to know if mother and sister were safe. A long cold silence was answer enough. His father looked into the young man's eyes and handed him the rifle and urged him to escape.

"Not without our family!" the young man barked as he forced his arm through the sling of his father's Model Seventy Winchester. With a great clatter and bang several slavers burst through the door. They brandished energy weapons and took aim. The young man rushed forward and with a powerful crack, forced the stock of the rifle into the first Batarian's skull. With deft hands he managed to grab the alien's M-6 Carnifex. The young man fired off several shots, killing the second and third. After the last Batarian fell the young man rushed to his father and begged with a hoarse, broken voice to stay with him.

"Save yourself." Was his father's last reply, the young man slammed his fist to floor and screamed until he was hoarse. Enraged, he marched into the street. Many Batarians saw him and circled around him but the young man didn't care. He rapidly fired his father's rifle, clearing a way. As he ran, one managed a shot, a single kinetic round to the back of his leg. Again he was circled, each slaver trying to lasso him. Every single one that attempted ended up with a bullet to his head. The young man fought until he was completely dry of ammo with dead bodies surrounding him. He collapsed, tired and out of breathe and in the distance there was a light. A soft light, bathing over the entire town.

* * *

><p>Wayne Shepard awoke drowned in sweat and rolled over on his double wide. The holo frame clock read four o clock A:m, Earth, New York standard time. With a great effort he sat up, still shaking from his dreams. They were always so real… why did they have to be so goddamned real? His hand shot out and grasped the side of his bedside desk. Using it as support to stand Wayne made his way back to his personal cabin's computer desk.<p>

"Commander Shepard, readings of your vitals and mental capacity are reaching critical levels, shall I have Mordin contacted?" EDI's voice chimed. Wayne groaned a no as his hands fumbled inside one of the drawers until he found his pleasure. A single pack of American spirits Blue. Ripping open the top Wayne was dismayed, not a single smoke left. He angrily tore at his bottom drawer, throwing everything around, making an utter mess of his floor and table. Finally he sunk down with clenched fists. Out of anger he picked up the overturned picture of Liara that sat on his desk and sent it flying into the wall. Only then did he begin to calm down. Sitting there, EDI's avatar crackled to life, the blue orb watching over him.

"EDI, intercom down to engineering for Tali."

"Yes, Commander." With that Shepard slowly picked up his mess. Tali didn't need to see this. Marching over to where the picture landed he looked over it with a pained smile, a crack ran down the middle the picture of Liara warped and slightly distorted. He placed the picture down as Tali entered from the the elevator door. _"I don't deserve her." _Wayne mused before nearly breaking down into tears.


	2. Childhood Memories

I do not own Mass Effect

Chapter Two:

Shepard held Tali's small frame tightly to his own. Cuddling together before the day started had become routine for the two. Tali's fingers lightly curled around Wayne's bed of charcoal hair. Wayne gave Tali a light squeeze, one that Tali quickly returned. Both exchanged sweet nothings for what seemed forever. Finally the two were interrupted by EDI informing them that breakfast was being served in the mess hall.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Wayne stated suddenly before sitting up. Tali only wrapped her arms around him coaxing him to lay back down with her. She always got her way. When Tali demanded attention she received it.

"It's okay I was already on my way to wake you up." Tali replied soothingly. Wayne smiled faintly and edged closer to Tali. Right as he grew content being in her arms last night's dream flashed through his mind. Ever since the defeat of the Collectors, the dreams had become more frequent, more vivid.

Tali turned to one side and looked up to the ceiling and let out a small laugh. Shepard shifted his focus back to her and asked what was on her mind. For a moment she was silent as if waiting to hear an answer speak to her. Then she looked to Shepard and asked.

"Have you ever dreamt of something that you wanted all your life?"

"Well, there was this 98 Chevy, a turn of the century Earth vehicle that my dad owned. Sure it was a rundown rust heap but he spent most of his life finding parts for it and restoring…" Tali placed a single finger to his lip and added.

"Dreams for the future?" Wayne grew silent and looked to the ceiling. _Future_ That was something. Wayne blinked a couple times trying to think of an answer but there was none. Actually there was but that dream was dead.

"We should get going before they stop serving." Wayne remarked quietly before sitting up again. This time Tali sat up with him and looked him in the eyes. She was trying to gauge what was going on. Wayne had been distant lately, almost cold. It was as if seeing someone that she didn't even know.

"Shepard what's wrong?" Wayne didn't answer. He simply threw on his rusty brown shirt and leather vest then helped Tali to her feet. The elevator down was quiet. Wayne stole a glance of Tali, wished he didn't. Even though her face was veiled he knew that she was troubled.

By the time they reached the mess hall, the room had been mostly cleared. Shepard knew that Tali was self-conscious when it came to eating and offered if she just would like to go back to his quarters to eat. She declined numbly and walked over to Gardner. He handed her a single vegetable paste tube and an orange for Shepard. Once back at their table she handed him the orange

"Are you sure you don't want more?" Tali asked while taking her seat across from him. Shepard shook his head and used his teeth to tear open the peel.

"Not a fan of breakfast, Pa always forced us to eat several helpings before working the fields." Shepard admitted before ripping off a wedge and popping it into his mouth. Tali looked at him, fascinated. He rarely brought up his life before what had happened. Her curiosity piqued Tali couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What was life like back then… on a farm I mean?" Shepard offered her a faint smile and ate another wedge before answering.

"Hard, but I enjoyed it. I miss working with my hands, getting hot and dirty under the sun. I member this one time me and an ol pal, Chuck Flynn stole off back round one of Pa's silos. He brought a bottle of Shine and we…" By this time Shepard noticed that Tali tilted her head to one side. It was her version of curiosity or an awkward glance. His time with both her quickly taught Wayne that body language played a very significant role in quarian society.

"I'm sorry… I get to talking about home and my drawl starts popping out." Tali gave Shepard a swift shake of her head and urged him to continue on. She leaned forward in her seat with genuine interest.

"So your friend Chuck, what would you all do?" Tali asked reassuringly. Shepard placed his orange down on his plate and offered another smile as he recalled the devil of a human being Chuck.

"It's more of what we didn't do. We drank, got into fist fights and one time nearly punched a hole in his Pa's shed with a tractor… Chuck was full of bad and so was I." Tali felt better as Wayne opened up more. Watching him reminisce brought a smile to her face. He seemed more like his usual self.

"You're not a bad person, Wayne. You have a good heart." Shepard merely shrugged and finished the last of his orange and quipped.

"Maybe, but enough about me. What was your childhood like?" Tali fiddled with the artificial paste in her hands. It was hard trying to picture him as a child growing up. She thought over her answer for a moment before answering.

"Well you already know that my father was one of the Admiralty Board, so making friends was difficult. Everyone feared me or was intimidated. It was lonely."

"There must have been someone who had your back."

"There was Reegar" This gave Wayne a bit a pause. He nodded remembering the quarian marine. This came as a mild surprise.

"You knew Kal as a child?" Shepard mused. Tali gave an affirmative nod before attaching the tube to the food port section of her helmet.

"We used to play Parchi near the reactor chambers and inside of the air vents as children." Shepard thought back on what little quarian he knew. His brow furrowed while he debated if it meant tag or house. He had played both that first day with Syla…but could not recall which was which. Wayne bit his lip and took a shot in dark.

"That's house, right?" Tali stifled a light chuckle and shook her head before correcting Wayne.

"No, no that's _Mazziak,_ Parchi roughly means stones… it's sort of like tag but we played Mazziak too, sometimes… just not that much." Shepard nodded as he recalled Mazziak and felt a little embarrassed that he had gotten it wrong. He shook it off as nothing and continued.

"So what else did you and Reegar do?"

"There wasn't really all that much to do aboard the Migrant Fleet. The fun was when the Fleet would go to port and open trade. Since a quarian child's immune system is even weaker than an adult's we were forbidden from leaving the safety of the Migrant Fleet. A lot of children did any way." Tali stated with her head lost in the nostalgia.

"Reegar and I would always have a bet going on who could sneak onto the transfer shuttles first and another if we could do it without getting caught. One time we were docked at the Citadel and Reegar got himself lost. It was so scary but we eventually found him hassling a Hanar for directions." Shepard pictured Reegar as a child and suppressed a smile.

"What was Reegar like as a kid?"

"Headstrong and stubborn, almost like Garrus." Tali replied jokingly. Hearing that made Shepard grin but his smile suddenly turned to a small frown which worried Tali. Did she say too much? As she was about to apologize she heard someone behind herself clear their throat. Garrus was standing behind her.

"Oh, Hi…some weather huh…" Tali managed.

"Considering that we are in the vacuum of space, docked on a space station with no weather to speak of, yes… we have _great _weather." Garrus grumbled before flashing a quick smile to Tali.

"Just need to borrow you Shepard for a moment if you're free." Garrus continued.

"You could have told me he was right there…" Tali murmured in monotone as she squeezed some veggie paste into her mouth. Shepard bowed his head and offered an apology before turning to face Garrus.

"Can it wait?" Shepard asked simply. The turian's mandibles clicked together slowly as he answered.

"It's nothing important. I just have an informant on the Citadel saying he's got something big. Wanted to know if you'd look into it with me today or tomorrow." Shepard nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks Shepard." Garrus offered before heading towards the elevator grumbling something about calibrations.

"It's okay, you should go with him." Tali remarked. Shepard shook his head and took his plate and threw away the orange skins. Sitting back down Shepard looked to Tali and asked.

"I was actually planning on going out to pick up some things around the Citadel market district, want to go with me?" Tali thought it over for a moment and agreed.

"I'd love to."


	3. Dilemma

I do not own Mass Effect, Bob Seger's Music, or any of the play's mentioned.

Chapter Three:

After breakfast Shepard bummed a few smokes from Zaeed and made his way back to the loft. He smoked while he did his morning exercise routine of pull ups, sit ups, squats and pushups. Checking his email Shepard finished his last smoke and then hopped through the shower and brushed his teeth. He rubbed his neck down with vintage Calvin Klein Eternity and threw on a simple black tee, faded jeans and his signature leather vest. Now Wayne Shepard could face the day and "_Dance with the sunlight."_ As his Pa had always said while Wayne grew up.

He met up with Tali on the docking level and escorted her to the drop shuttle. Once docked on the Citadel Wayne walked arm in arm with her. It was still early and most of the shops still closed so they headed to one of the domed nature parks. Shepard had went to a coffee shop and ordered a straight black coffee and a _Charrik_a quarian tubed drink that was supposedly similar to coffee. Under the shade of a cherry blossom Shepard and Tali had reminisced about their time aboard the first Normandy. Laughing and holding each other as they did so. With Wayne planting a kiss on Tali's hand.

"By the way Tali, what were you and Garrus whispering about the last time we were here?" Shepard asked before finishing coffee. Tali shot some Charrik into her helmet and shook her head slowly.

"He was just giving me a hard time." She said absently before disconnecting the empty drink tube and throwing it in a nearby trash can. Shepard merely shrugged and did the same with his coffee. Today was unusually calm on the Citadel. Usually there would be many people would have crowded this area. Instead Wayne and Tali practically had this park to themselves.

"He used to flirt with me when you weren't with us." Tali added suddenly in a hushed voice. Shepard stifled a laugh as he pictured Garrus attempting to flirt. He was too serious a guy in Wayne's mind.

"I think he was really smitten… but I shot him down every time. Anyways that's in the past, we should get going." Tali interjected before standing and brushing any of the leaves or grass that gathered around her. Shepard did the same and offered his arm to Tali. The two continued on with linked arms until reaching the market district.

"Where to first?" Tali asked.

"I just need to pick up a couple of books and a few other things. After that, wherever you want to go, if that is what you wish,milady." Shepard answered playfully as he led the way, making Tali chuckle. As he walked onward Tali looked around. This was an unfamiliar part of the Citadel. She had never been here before and the roads were long and narrow. A place where someone could get lost easily. They continued walking on for another three minutes or so before coming up on a dead end. At the end of the street was a simple store with faint neon lights that read _Lara's Everything Else."_The building was run down, the neon lights flickering on and off as if trying to hold onto life. A foreboding place that reminded her of a scene from the horror movie "Husks 2: Awl Justice." However with Shepard's insistence they entered.

Inside everything was different. The store was bright with various oddities that Tali had never seen before. An upbeat human song played in the background that Shepard seemed to be tapping his foot and humming to. At the center of it all was an older heavy set African woman who wore her hair up in a high bun and wore narrow reading glasses. She was looking over a book and hardly noticed that the two had entered.

"Ma'am." Shepard said dutifully with a mild drawl as he stepped forward. The woman looked up from her book now at Shepard, a look Tali had knew very well. It was a look of a parent seeing her child after being away from them. The woman, Lara immediately rushed over to Wayne and brought him into a firm hug. She gave him a peck on either side of his cheek and held his face in her hands.

"Child, where have you been, why haven't you come here to see your mam?" She exclaimed in a deep southern dialect. Before Wayne could answer she hugged him again, this time noticing Tali.

"And this must the girl you told me so much about!" Lara proclaimed before scooping her in her arms and giving Tali a quick hug.

"Ma'am, please your embarrassing me." Wayne grumbled with a light red hue forming on his face.

"All hear nothing of it, young man. You know how I worry for you." Lara rebuked before walking back toward her seat. She opened her book back up, took a seat and asked curtly.

"Have you been minding the Lord, Child?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And been keeping away from the bottle?" Shepard winced, as his southern dialect grew stronger.

"Yes, Ma'am, I haven't hit the hard shine." Lara narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze to Tali.

"Has this boy been drinking, he lying?" She asked sharply. Tali stammered and tried to answer but couldn't. She was too bewildered. Lara's features softened a little and said reassuringly.

"Forgive this old lady for getting worked up. I worry that he'll end up like before is all." After that the air cleared around Tali enough for her to answer.

"No… Wayne doesn't really drink anything, really. I mean he drinks when he goes out with the crew but that's not often." Tali managed. Lara's eyes turned back to Shepard.

"As long as you don't start the hard bottle again…" Lara trailed off as Shepard stepped forward and held her hand.

"Ma'am don't worry I won't pick up the hard shine again. I promise." Lara's face seemed to brighten and she placed her hand atop Wayne's

"I just worry. Your father and mother both had that disease in them… I don't want to lose you to it too." Overwhelmed Tali looked around the shop. How did one woman have so much… pep? It was bewildering.

"I see your still playing those old Bob Seger tapes."

"Old Time Rock and Roll,Your favorite." Lara replied. Tali took note of the singer and moved beside Wayne, holding his hand.

"Is that whose singing right now?" Tali asked almost timidly. Lara's eyes widened as she looked to Tali.

"Child, you don't know Bob Seger!" Lara exclaimed with a twinge of shock. Shepard could only smile as he interjected.

"Ma'am, he's a classic from back in the day…from earth." Defeated Lara nodded her head in agreement but was mumbling something about learning the classics of earth. Changing the subject Lara pulled out several little booklets from her desk and handed them to Shepard.

"The plays you requested the other month, limited edition, hardback… a hard find." Glancing downward Tali took note of the books being passed to Shepard. Among them were, "The Pillowman," "Long Day's Journey Into Night" and "Bug." Shepard leafed through the first, The Pillowman and smiled. The book was in pristine condition as if it had been perfectly preserved just for him.

Tali didn't know much about human literature, save for the Francis Kitt rendition of Hamlet, something she wished that she had never seen. Perhaps it was the Elcor but even without them the text seemed so boring… It made Tali shudder at the thought.

"What's bothering you child." Lara asked with a lilt of concern layered in her voice.

"I took her to see the Elcor Hamlet." Shepard remarked. Lara shook her head in disapproval.

'Even with the patience of the saints I couldn't bear to watch that…production." Lara stated. Placing extra emphasis on the word production. Tali smiled, feeling a little more at ease, she asked.

"So are you really Wayne's mother, Miss…" Before she could finish Lara slapped her forehead and declared.

"Forgive me, Child, I was so excited to see my baby that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lara Morgan, I took in Wayne after, and well… you know. I was a friend of his parents and was given legal custody of him. Back home I babysat him and his sister as children and came to view them as my own."

"She left Mindoir before the raid, she couldn't work because her garage had been shut down." Wayne explained simply. Tali nodded her head solemnly and changed the subject.

"You've done an excellent job raising him, Miss Lara." Lara smiled at this and laughed good heartily

"And a tough time I had of it. Almost every day was a battle but I whipped that out of him ripe and soon." Shepard just bowed his head forward to hide the growing blush.

"Ma'am, please." Shepard groaned. Lara only laughed and walked over to Shepard.

"I forgot to mention, Child. The parts for the Chevy came in the other day. I sent them on the cruiser to Mindoir. Wayne bit his lip and lightly scowled.

"I told you, Ma'am, I'm not going back anytime soon." Wayne stated in a low monotone. Lara simply ignored him and continued.

"Your father would have loved to see that Chevy running. A shame you don't go home, least to see the farm and fix her up. I'd go but I'm getting too old." Wayne was growing visibly irritated so Tali stepped in and asked with genuine curiosity.

"Wayne had mentioned this "Chevy" thing before. Is it some sort of space pod or cruiser? If so I consider myself a pretty handy mechanic." At first Lara let out a good laugh and smiled toward Tali. Then after realizing that she wasn't kidding scoffed and replied.

"Child, how can you call yourself a mechanic if you don't even…?" Tali stepped forward, anger setting in. If there was one sure thing that drove her to the breaking point, it was when her skill with a wrench was questioned.

"Excuse me, but _I am_ a mechanic!" Before it could escalate any further Wayne stepped in.

"Ma'am, remember? Classics, she's more of a modern mechanic, with cruisers and such." Lara nodded in agreement and quickly apologized but not before adding.

"Even so, a Chevy is a hallmark of our trade."

"And so is a Margo Mark Seven Drive Core with triple Ionized output with duel element zero conductors." Tali quipped right back. At this Lara grinned and remarked grandly.

'Child, you found yourself a real spitfire in this one! I like you, Liara." The room had gone deathly silent. Wayne looked upward then to Tali. Just her posture, the way she moved her finger to nudge at Wayne's arm was enough to show that a rage was building up inside her.

"Actually, Miss Lara, I'm Tali…" Lara looked to Wayne and then back to Tali.

"My apologies, it's just that I thought Wayne had said your name was Liara, I could have sworn… Oh never mind that, it's just my old mind getting the better of me." Tali bit the lower end of her lip, and looked to Shepard.

"Would you look at that, we really should be going, Miss Lara, let's go, Commander." Tali said with forced politeness before making a beeline to the door. Shepard grimaced and turned to face Lara.

"I'll drop by again soon." He uttered before marching after Tali.


	4. Preferring the Former

I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or Ozzy Osbourne's Song "BloodBath in Paradise."

Chapter Four: Preferring the Former

"Can we talk about this?" Shepard demanded as he followed after Tali.

"No." She spat automatically without stopping. Wayne bit his lip and tried to hold onto her shoulder but Tali flung his arm away.

"Tali at least let me explain." Wayne stated with an edge in his voice.

"This conversation is over!" Tali barked with dark steel in her voice that Wayne was unaccustomed to hearing from her. A small shiver stung down his back and was at a loss for words. Finally at an overhang that looked onto one of the ponds that littered the Citadel Tali stopped.

"Go back to the ship…maybe we'll talk." Tali said wistfully Shepard balled his calloused hands into a fist. He wasn't going to back down… he never did.

"No. We talk about this now. What happened was a mistake!" Shepard barked with a fire consuming his voice. Tali's head sharply turned to face Shepard. Her aura was akin to blade aimed at Shepard.

"A mistake! No, a mistake is when someone tries to jury-rig a six cylinder drive casket with a type eight driver. That was an insult... to learn that you never once mentioned me, _us_ to the person who raised you! Yet you could tell her all about Liara! Do I look promiscuous and blue?" Shepard dropped his shoulders a defeated look about him.

"That was why we went to see her… I was going to… I just wanted you to meet Lara. It wouldn't have felt right telling her that I was seeing someone else unless it was in person and I wanted you to meet her. Really I did but she never gave me the chance to introduce you." Wayne pleaded with his eyes cast down to the ground.

"I'll see you on the ship." Wayne added before walking off with his head hung low and his lips filled with silent curses.

"Wait." Tali ordered levelly. Shepard froze and took in a small breath, afraid of whatever was going to happen next.

"It is over between the two of you, right. I mean really over?"

"I've told you, it's been over two years…what I had with Liara is done." Tali didn't say anything more as Shepard walked off, his head disappearing into the crowd. Once she was sure he was gone Tali began typing into her Omni Tool. Her combat and surveillance drone activated.

"Chiktikka, watch over him, make sure he stays out of trouble." She requested quietly. Her drone offered several reassuring blips before following after Wayne.

* * *

><p>Shepard strode down the Citadel streets until coming up to the Zakera ward. With navigated precision he found his way to the Dark Star Lounge. He sat near the end and waved the server down.<p>

"Water." He stated absently

"Got it chief." The turian replied before heading back to the center of the bar. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _Wayne thought as he shifted in his seat. Things never went his way and when they did things got in his way… Collectors, Reapers or God knew what else would step in. As he dwelled on it, his water was delivered. He graciously took his glass and thanked the turian. Before the server left Wayne asked if he had a smoke, which he didn't. Wayne thanked him all the same and sipped on his water.

A couple of minutes passed and some of the edge that had built up was ebbing away. Wayne didn't think things through. He should have said something to Tali. He should have said a lot of something's to her. With his glass empty Wayne was about to leave when he spotted Garrus walking into the Dark Star Lounge. He was hurriedly joined by the turian and another round of water was brought to the table.

"How's that lead?" Shepard asked dully.

"It's good that I found you, we don't have time to talk but I'm onto something big." Garrus uttered fastly before getting up to stand.

"I thought we were going to do this tomorrow." Shepard replied as he placed a couple of credit chits onto the table. Garrus shook his head and made his way for the door.

"Things changed... we have to move on this lead _now_. I'll explain in the shuttle." Garrus growled, motioning for Shepard to follow. The two double timed down the street neither speaking to one another. Once they reached the Normandy's transport shuttle Shepard accessed the transport armory and readied up. His hands lightly drawing across the rifles until finding its home on the M-8 Avenger, one of Shepard's personal favorites. Coupled with his M-27 Scimitar, the Carnifex hand cannon and the Mantis sniper rifle Shepard was ready.

"Alright, what's the game?" Shepard asked as leaned forward. Garrus checked his thermal ammunition stores before saying anything. It was his habit, his click. Then he overlooked his weapons and made sure they were loaded. He was a thorough man Shepard had to admit.

"My informant got the low down on a smuggling ring that is trying to start up. Organs and the like right, but here's the kicker… remember Saleon, the geneticist?" Shepard nodded his head slowly and replied.

"I remember you placing a hole in his head." Shepard quipped. Garrus allowed himself to chuckle but quickly suppressed it and continued.

"It turns out that the salarian had an apprentice. Right now he's small time but he's about to enter a meeting with the Blood Pack to negotiate a contract to fund his experiments and in turn he finds a cure for the genophage. He's wanted for pretty hefty charges so they're here to get him to Omega safely."

"Tuchanka all over again…" Shepard uttered as he recalled Mordin's student, Maelon. With a slight breath Wayne loaded a fresh thermal clip into his rifle and clicked his Omni Tool Mp3 player on. Ozzy Osbourne's "Blood Bath in Paradise" started to play through his wrist speaker. Garrus clicked his mandibles together and eyed Wayne uttering under his breath.

"Human music…"

"Respect the classics." It was Wayne's only reply before the shuttle came to an abrupt halt. Garrus reflexively gripped his M-3 Predator.

"This isn't the drop, something's wrong."

"We don't have a full complement, we solid for hitting these guys?" Shepard voiced as he edged toward the door to front of the shuttle.

"No, but that never stopped us before." He called back as he covered the passenger exit. Shepard looked to Garrus and counted down from five silently. As he reached one he gave Garrus an affirmative nod and slammed his hand onto the door command console and readied his side arm.

Three Vorcha held the pilot's corpse. Shepard placed several rounds into their heads and kicked their corpses from the adjacent door. Several more loud thumps were heard, they were on top of the shuttle! Shepard propelled himself toward the door and shut it. As he did he looked upward, a Blood Pack transport shuttle was directly above with more Vorcha. They would be inside in a matter of seconds at this rate.

"Hold on Garrus."

"Shepard what are you do…" Cut off mid-sentence Garrus found himself on the ceiling. Wayne had flipped the shuttle belly up and back to normal flight. Yet there was still that clanging.

"Mag boots!" Garrus called as he shot several rounds into the ceiling, three meeting there intended target. Wondrous tech, industrial magnetic lock boots…created as a way for hired labor to quickly repair the exterior of space vessels, harder to reach sections of tall buildings or anywhere that was deemed "hazardous." However, due to danger concerns they were discontinued. Now they are mostly used by pirates… or in this case Blood Pack Mercs.

"Alright, uh… hold on… again!"

"Shepard don't do any…" Again he was cut off, this time by the advanced pull of the shuttle rapidly ascending and crashing into the Blood Pack's transport. Once free from all the Vorcha, Wayne slammed the acceleration to full speed nicking a number of other shuttles in the process… the song, Blood Bath in Paradise" Reaching its end.

After getting well enough away Garrus sank back into the seat next to Shepard. Both were silent. Shepard was the first to break the silence.

"You could have said something about psychotic pissed Vorcha…"

"And you could have given me more warning before going insane on the wheel!" Shepard cracked a smile and added without missing a beat.

"I said hold on." Garrus only grumbled and placed a new thermal clip in his side arm.

"Hold on does not warrant flipping the entire vessel _upside down." _Garrus mumbled. Then all of a sudden he looked to Shepard and tilted his head to one side.

"Just remembered, I thought Joker said you went out with Tali, where is she?" Wayne let out a silent curse and squeezed the controls lightly.

"Fight." Shepard said simply.

"Another one?" Garrus mused. Shepard's answer was to drive faster.

"What happened?" Garrus stated simply. Shepard clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and lowered the speed. He clapped his hands onto the wheel, looking for the best way to answer.

"I messed up. I brought Tali to meet someone, my Ma. Thing is… well, I never told Ma about Tali. All this time she thought I was still with Liara."

"And?" Garrus asked pensively. Shepard just shook his head and turned his attention back to the skies.

"Things got confusing and before you knew it, bam... I was in trouble." Garrus clicked his mandibles together. His tell that he was displeased. He looked to Shepard and then to his Predator side arm.

"This one's on you, Shepard. Only thing I can offer is that you better be good at apologies." Shepard agreed numbly. He wasn't going to rehash this with Garrus. No he was too focused on how to apologize to Tali. She deserved so much better… Just thinking about this made Wayne's hands itch and his head burn. He needed to hit something.

"How far until we reach the drop?" Shepard asked quietly. Garrus just nodded his head forward.

"We're here." Garrus replied, holstering his side arm.

"We got a plan?"

"Figured we'd wing it…Doubt we have the element of surprise. Those Vorcha probably radioed in." Shepard offered a halfhearted smile and brought the shuttle down for a landing. The two made a hasty touchdown with weapons readied. Garrus took point until reaching a latter that led onto a maintenance overhang.

"I'll provide cover from up top. If things get dicey, fall back and lure them into this alleyway. They'll have nowhere to go and nowhere to retreat."

"Good plan but they can circle around onto the other catwalk and reach you. If that happens your battle plan goes to hell, Leonidas." Garrus's mandibles clicked rapidly as he tilted his head and asked with a curious lilt.

"Leon-who?" Shepard grinned and just started down the hallway.

"Nothing." Halfway down he was met by several batarian mercs. Blue Suns? This was supposed to be Blood Pack… Wayne did a double take, not just Blue Suns, there were krogan Blood Pack and Eclipse. Shepard put it together fast enough and felt devastatingly out numbered. This was one hell of a play.

"Freelancer, surprised to see you here." A familiar, level voice rang from the shadows. Tarak stepped forward. He looked more machine than batarian. Half of his face was metal, his right arm was cybernetic and so were both of his legs.

"That was a hell of a fight on Omega… I lost Jentha, one of my best." Tarak offered with a Phalanx hand cannon aimed at Shepard's chest.

"You can tell our mutual friend to stand down, now."

"How?" Was Shepard's only reply. Tarak smirked for a shadow of a second and cracked his neck.

"It was hard to track down Archangel, damn near impossible but once he joined you, everything fell into place. Now tell that C-Sec failure to stand down." Shepard flexed his hands behind his back. Only two options were present: Die fighting or die slowly at the hands of mercs. Shepard preferred the former.

"Garrus, go loud!" Shepard barked before readying his M-8 assault rifle.


	5. Ready

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Five: Ready

Shepard strafed to one side opening fire while looking for any slant of cover. Best he could find was a dumpster. Several high impact Cyro rounds struck his failing kinetic barrier. One was able to penetrate. It stung like a hornet and started freezing the wound around itself. Instant frost bite Shepard ventured to guess. He dug his hand into the grip of his rifle and let out a soft grunt.

Garrus provided cover fire while Shepard allowed his shields to realign. Once the protective barrier returned Wayne popped out of cover quickly and targeted a Vorcha, the one who managed a shot with the Cryo round. Several rounds met his exposed chest… dropping him instantly.

"Krogan!" Garrus barked through the Omni Tool comm. Before Wayne could react a Krogan the size of an M35 Mako uplifted the meager cover from Wayne. Exposed, Shepard scrambled to his feet and unleashed a flurry of rounds into the blood raged reptile. No effect. Even if there was the creature's secondary organ set had kicked in and he was rampaging. He charged Shepard pinning him onto the wall of the ally. He tried ramming Shepard's head with his skull plate but five shots from Wayne's side arm stilled the Krogan… but it was still alive.

"Just Die!" Shepard barked before dropping his pistol and drawing his combat knife. The Krogan charged one final time. Shepard leapt forward grappling him by the neck and driving his knife into the back of his skull. With that the Krogan crumpled the ground, dead.

The Vorcha and Eclipse wasted no time in surrounding Wayne. Shepard growled and lunged toward the first with his knife ready. Rounds sounded off as Wayne's shields dropped again. This time the burning sensation of incineration rounds dug at his back. He let out a low grunt and met his target eye to eye. He drove the knife deep into the Vorcha's neck and flipped him around as living cover and relieved him of his M-3 Predator. Shots rang as Wayne forced himself backward toward Garrus, blood pooling, burns cauterizing and his vision more than hazy.

Garrus had been taking out advancing Blue Suns and Blood Pack in an attempt to thin the forces for Wayne. It was next to pointless. There were just too many. Looking down his scope Garrus painted another target. Another Krogan. He sucked in one small breath and moved with his mark. In that last moment the Krogan looked upward. His eyes met Garrus through the scope and with that a shot was fired that pierced though his skull plate.

Pulling away Garrus rested his back against the cold metal railing and loaded another round. He counted to five slowly and then marked another target. As he pulled back he heard the readying click of a gun near the back of his head.

With the pressure on Wayne didn't die down in the least. He was struggling to keep conscious but the pain was overbearing. Wayne only gritted his teeth and returned fire until his back found the end of the ally. He fired several rounds into the advancing hoard but it was too ill affect. This was an insult. To survive Ilos, a suicide run into the Omega Four relay… but to be taken out by a batarian with a grudge. Insulting. However he wasn't going out without fight. He would be damned in hell not to.

As they advanced he clumsily loaded a new thermal clip into the Predator. He placed five rounds into five separate heads before sliding downward. He hunched over and wheezed. The coppery taste of blood escaping his mouth. Another round dug into his shoulder. It didn't register. Not right away. When it did there was barely any pain… just numbness. His vision began to grow dark. Peace. There was peace. Shepard drew one final breath before closing his eyes. Maybe now he could see her again. Maybe now he could see his family… maybe now he could rest…


	6. Not Alone

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Six: Not Alone

"Tali, what are you doing here? Actually how did you even…" Tali cut off Garrus as she fired a round from her shotgun toward the mercs with no affect. Tali growled lowly then ripped the sniper from his talon like hands and fired a round between the forehead of one of the Vorcha encroaching on Shepard.

"I'll explain later! For now help me protect Shepard until the others gets here!" Tali barked as she threw the sniper back to Garrus. The turian gave her one affirmative nod and rested back into his sniping hole. Tali sprinted full force until reaching the latter. She slid down the metal support and un-holstered her shotgun. A Vorcha jumped toward her in an attempt to cut off her route from Wayne. It ended with super-heated shrapnel from her M-23 Katana being introduced to his stomach. When she reached Wayne it was worse than she could have imagined. Blood smeared his armor, face and hands. Tali could barely see the man she loved under all the wounds and burns. She let out a low snarl and snapped her body to face the mercenaries. Tali pumped her shotgun and started to fire, punching a hole through their breaking lines. Between Garrus sniping and her shotgun the mercs were thinning… _slowly_.

She charged forward like a Krogan Battle Master, unloading heavy flechettes into any Vorcha or Salarian that stood in her way. Only until her thermal clip ran dry did she retreat back to Wayne's side.

"Bosh'tet!" Tali hissed as she discarded her shotgun and scrambled to Wayne's assault rifle. She unleashed several volleys before three Krogan marched forward with shotguns at the ready. The first dropped. Garrus had a bead on all three and was not about to let them reach Tali or Shepard. He quickly loaded his last round and made a calculated judgment. He readied a type seven explosive charge and flung it toward the Krogan. He zeroed in on his target and exhaled sharply. Being one of the top students in the sniper academy on Palaven Garrus was sure that he wouldn't miss. He couldn't. So much rode on this shot that he could not afford to miss. As Garrus readied the shot he counted down from five mentally. As he reached one his finger arched, placing pressure on the trigger. The weight from the silent anxiety lifting as his finger tightened against the cold steel.

"Archangel!" A batarian voice spat angrily as he felt someone yank hard on the back of his head plate and shoulder, forcing his entire body around. Tarak stood over him, landing punches to his face, chest and stomach. Garrus clenched his fists and charged forward. He lifted Tarak up by his waist and slammed him into the railing. Garrus delivered several blows to Tarak's face and kneed him in the stomach. The batarian countered by head-butting Garrus, dazing him. Tarak took advantage of the turian's state and reversed the hold and began slamming the scarred side of Garrus's face against the railing. Garrus cursed as he strained against Tarak's strength. As the batarian prepared another haymaker Garrus slammed the side of his ribcage with a balled fist followed by an uppercut, freeing himself from the hold.

Tali meanwhile had spotted the explosive charge and shot it. The blast just barely licked at her and Wayne but engulfed the remaining mercs. She let out a strained breath and turned her attention back to Wayne. Her eyes began to sting as she looked down at him. She forced herself to remain strong as she hurriedly applied medi gel to his wounds. The protective coating sizzling and eating away at any infection while sealing the deeper wounds with its foam like substance. While she worked Tali checked for a pulse. It was there…barely. She could tell it was fading and fast. Her eyes began to sting again as her throat started to dry. Tali could only cradle Wayne in her lap and silently beg that he live. Suddenly she started to lightly pound on his chest.

'Bosh'tet, bosh'tet, bosh'tet! Please don't… please..." Tali couldn't form sentences, she had started crying. Tali gasped and tried reining it in but that only made it worse. Tali slumped over Shepard holding his hand begging that he live. As she did there was movement from the ally way. Two Ysmir heavy infantry mechs with the remaining Blue Suns moved forward. Tali's eyes narrowed as her hand clutched Wayne's rifle. She brought it to bear and pulled back the trigger. The rifle was jammed from heavy use. Defeated, she collapsed with her back on the wall. She closed her eyes and offered a prayer for Wayne and one for the Home World. Heavy fire was heard and the whole world went white.

There was a pause and a brief silence. Tali forced her eyes open. Zaeed stood across from the mechs with a back mounted M-409 heavy repeater. Lights from one of the Normandy's shuttles bathing over him. The Ysmir mechs engaged him but were filled with holes the size of a Krogan forehead. The whir of the heavy issue ordinance drowned everything out as Zaeed cleared the path to the nearby shuttle. The last of the Blue Suns tried retreating but Zaeed made sure that not a single one so much as made it to one of their shuttles. The ones who thought that they had gotten away were met by Kasumi and Jacob. It was finally over.

Zaeed marched over to Tali and offered his hand to her. At first she refused wanting to stay near Wayne. After some deliberation Tali stood on her own. Zaeed nodded his head and kneeled beside Shepard and lugged him over his shoulder.

"Come on, little miss, let's go back to the Normandy." He gruffly stated. Tali only nodded

"What about Garrus?" She asked.

"Right here." Garrus replied with an edge in his voice. He was bruised and bloodied with a chilling darkness in his eyes. He slammed his fist against the wall as he walked toward the pick-up shuttle.

"What happened to the bastard that did this!" Tali demanded shrilly. Garrus looked downward. His look of defeat was the only answer she needed.

"You let him get away!" Tali snarled. She began marching over to Garrus but Kasumi restrained her

"Now's not the time, little miss. He needs to be with Mordin and Dr. Chakwas." Zaeed offered as continued onto the shuttle.

"He's right, Tali." Garrus offered. She only glared at him and snapped.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be like this!" Garrus clicked his mandibles out of shame and bowed his head forward. Kasumi only offered her arm and helped Tali to the shuttle. Comforting Tali all the way back.


	7. The Butcher

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Seven: The Butcher

The boy never knew that he was truly in love. Not until it was too late. He regretted never telling the girl… likewise for her. Deep inside she had known but had feared that if she had said anything… the friendship they shared would go away. So she was content by just being next to him…

"_Multiple bullet wounds, two on either side of left ventricle… extremely fatal. Moderate burns covering most of upper body… also fatal. Top left side of ribcage broken, number of ribs fractured three, internal bleeding caused by bones rupturing organs likely, again fatal…"_

"_Mordin!"_

"_Sorry, calculating odds of survival. Low at best."_

"_Can he be saved?"_

"_Don't know, need time, surgery, blood transfusion, bone setting…so much needs doing… not looking good. Must begin operation now!"_

Only until it was too late did they know that they would rather risk everything than not have each other…

"_Vital signs lowering, heart rate dropping, we're losing him!"_

He never forgave himself for letting everything around him go away. The boy would blame himself for what had happened, for his parents, his sister… for what happened to the young girl he had come to love. Above all he regretted never telling her how he felt. In time he became hollow…lost in his pain and guilt. Yet that was what made him strong…

"_De-fibbing!"_

"_Clear!"_

It was also what broke him in the end. He remained alive but his innocence… his soul had been left behind in that farming town that was not far away nor close to any other. Those who looked into his eyes saw not the eyes of any living being but the eyes of a monster. His strength was his weakness. The boy had grown cold and uncaring. Not even the gentle guidance of the person who took him in could have changed what he had become. Only a fragment remained of who he once was.

"_Again!"_

"_Alright, Clear!"_

He became known throughout the galaxy as "The Butcher of Torfan." Even as his enemies around him surrendered he allowed none to live. He showed no mercy to those he deemed hostile or unfit to draw breath. With the blood of so many on his hands and the darkness in his heart The Butcher would ask if he was worthy of life when he took so much of it away. It was the one fragment of his inner self crying out for redemption.

"_Dr. Chakwas… he's not coming back."_

"_Damn it Mordin! There is still…"_

"_Hope? Irrelevant. Too many wounds too advanced. Had low expectations. Afraid to admit it but Shepard is gone."_

In the end death was his solace. The Butcher could only hope for death. He looked for it every time he was at war with his enemies and when he was at war with himself. Both to keep his sanity and whatever blood stained innocence that remained. All he had left was the hope that he would one day die to end his suffering… to end the monster he had become…

"_There is always hope, Mordin!"_

"_Defibrillator failed to resuscitate, internal cybernetics failing… There is no hope. Ran numbers quadruple times mentally. Zero chance of saving Commander. Prepare crew for worst."_

"_Run your numbers again!"_

Was it fair, was what happened to me fair? The Butcher would often times ask himself before ending another person's life. When he slaughtered all life on the planet Feros. The ends justified the means. When he murdered the Cerberus scientist that experimented on his old friend, Corporal Toombs… the ends justified the means. It always had. That was the only answer he found. The only one that was spoken by lips of the dead. His mission was to find hostiles and end them…simple…Until Presrop. Where he was forced to face his past and his actions.

The Butcher was ready to discard all life to achieve his objective yet again. However, things would not be so simple. For all his simplicity, for all of his regressed anger The Butcher could not face his former commanding officer. The squad mates at his side sensed it and they acted…stopping him from ending The Major's life.

"_How shall we address the crew?"_

"_Truthfully. Commander Shepard would have appreciated it."_

"_What about Tali, Mordin?"_

"_Same as crew, Shepard is gone. Can offer comfort…could sing…sorry, trying to cut tension, taking failure hard…taking Commander's loss harder, good friend, great friend."_

In the end had it not been for them The Butcher's soul may have been truly lost. The last piece of innocence that dwelled within him awakened and was finally allowed to be set free. Things were no longer as simple as they once were. The Butcher found that pulling the trigger and ending another's life was becoming difficult. His "squad" no his friends had instilled something inside of him. Something he thought he could no longer have. Hope.

"_Let's start unhooking the… Mordin! Look!"_

"_Could be any number of technical bugs within EKG."_

"_There's cerebral activity Mordin. How is this even possible?"_

"_Medical miracle of this magnitude, myriad of possibilities. Delayed reaction to defibrillator, not likely. Divine intervention, probable but unlikely. Secondary nervous system… no not Krogan… Of course. Cybernetics is the key! Most likely explanation, most probable. Cerberus cybernetics built to ensure survival of Commander. Ability postpone or delay death. Could have negatively reacted to defibrillator caused systems to temporarily shut down. Now reactivated the cybernetics in theory are ensuring the commander's survival. Must confirm with Miranda."_

"_How come they didn't stabilize him sooner?"_

"_Damage to body severe. Any cybernetic life support structure must first access damage, calculate how to best determine repairs. All theory of course…and partial bit of hope. For now monitor Shepard, continue operation. Carefully."_

The Butcher of Torfan was no longer a butcher of man. Even still the actions of the past cannot be forgotten nor can the consequences that would follow. With memories of the monster still fresh in The Butcher's mind he vowed to atone.

The memories of the girl so long ago would haunt him and remind The Butcher of the life he chose to lead. Making him stronger. The Butcher was able to stop his best friend The Angel from falling as once he had by preventing him from killing the one who betrayed him and his team. He was able to support the Convict through her turmoil and offer guidance. He managed convince the Mercenary that sacrificing innocent lives was not a means to end. Finally The Butcher was able to support the Engineer when her world was turning against her. Despite this his memories would remain. They always would. Yet that was what would make him strong enough to face his actions and accept them, to accept that he once _was_ "The Butcher of Torfan." In this he found comfort if only temporarily.


	8. Theater Brandy and Straws

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Eight: Theater, Brandy and Straws

Mordin wiped the sweat from his brow. After eight hours seventeen minutes and twenty five seconds Shepard was out of surgery and stable. With the crew informed of his state Mordin took in a sharp breath and suppressed a smile. It was possibly his greatest achievement…his _personal_ greatest achievement.

"Good work, Doctor." Mordin offered before making his way to the exit.

"For now, rest, rest is good. Over worked, tired, possibly hungry. Must remedy. Be back to monitor Commander soon." Mordin declared. Dr. Chakwas followed Mordin with her eyes. She could never understand that man no matter how hard she tried. At one point he had completely given up on the Commander. Yet when one variable changed Mordin had become so optimistic…Dr. Chakwas was curious how the man's head operated. As she lost herself in thought Mordin had slipped back in unbeknownst to her.

"Apologies, Doctor. I got ahead of myself, do that often… didn't think of you. Go take first break. I'll watch over the Commander." Mordin announced, thoroughly startling Karin making her jump out of her chair. Mordin quickly apologized again and urged that she rest.

"No, I couldn't. Commander Shepard has been a good friend I have to stay with him. It would feel wrong if I didn't." Mordin bowed his head and drew a seat next to Karin. He rolled his neck and propped his arms onto the desk. Mordin closed his eyes silently humming Gilbert and Sullivan. Karin gave him a once over and grinned.

"The Commander had mentioned that you had performed. I was skeptical, still am." Mordin could only offer her a light egotistical smirk. He cleared his throat and began to sing. Needless to say Doctor Karin Chakwas was…taken away… to put things lightly. As he reached the end Mordin quickly cleared his throat.

"That was great! You have a gift, Mordin." Karin exclaimed. Mordin turned his head to one side and focused on his Omni Tool to keep his mind occupied. He was unaccustomed to receiving praise.

"Thank you." He managed.

"Have you been in any other productions?" Mordin wrapped his fingers against the desk while looked upward in thought. He took in a quick breath and replied joyfully.

"Many productions, many plays, musicals. Found peace in performances. I enjoyed making other people smile. Was, fun…always had interest in human entertainment. Tried out for hamlet, Francis Kitt production. Enjoyed Elcor perspective but was declined role. Settled for set extra… still had fun, good experience, learned about Elcor culture in detail." Entertained by the thought of seeing Mordin on stage Karin stifled a giggle.

"Sorry I don't mean to laugh. It's just I've never seen you so… relaxed. It's a good change of pace." Mordin bowed his head and turned to face Shepard. He felt himself smile inside. He was stable. That was all that mattered. He stood, smoothed out his shirt and moved over to the Commander. He checked the various machines attached to him and propped the Commander's pillow. Mordin rubbed his hands together and repeated the process twice more. Karin watched and slowly shook her head and teased.

"There you go again, over working yourself. You should rest, Doctor Solus, find some peace." Mordin vehemently shook his head.

"I find peace in work. Keeps me focused, keeps me free… keeps my mind from worry." Mordin again looked to the Commander. He bit his lip and shook his head again. Suddenly he balled his hand into a fist and pounded it against the side of the wall.

"Nearly failed today, nearly failed Commander Shepard. I am sorry, Karin… as a doctor… no as a friend I should have listened. Always options, always hope. I doubted you, doubted Commander. Without you I may have lost him." Karin Chakwas tipped her head forward in her chair gazing at the medical wing's steel plated ceiling suppressing a light smile and then turned her gaze to Mordin.

"Don't. Nothing good ever comes from feeling sorry for yourself."

"Maybe… but right about one thing. Without you I may have lost Commander Shepard. I wouldn't want any other doctor working with me than you." With that Mordin stood and made for the exit.

"Going to rummage mess hall for any leftovers, what would you like, look hungry… bad to be malnourished, leads to hunger which leads to low work output, which leads to…"

"Just some crackers and tomato soup please." Karin interjected before Mordin could launch into one of his rants. Mordin nodded before departing and added.

"Meant what I said about not wanting any other doctor working with me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong. Have come to see you as good friend, great friend." Mordin offered before leaving. It was good he didn't turn to look at Dr. Chakwas as she was slowly beginning to blush.

* * *

><p>Garrus sat with his back hunched in the lounge alone with a vintage turian brandy. "Black Saw" was a powerful proof that was strong enough to knock out an Elcor and make a Krogan blush. He pounded a shot down followed by a turian whiskey as a chaser. He repeated the process twice before placing the drinks back.<p>

Then he stood. Garrus propelled his shot glass to the side of the wall letting out a low hiss with his mandibles clicking rapidly. Another friend was put in danger because of that bastard Tarak! Maybe it was the drinks but Garrus needed to hit someone. Hit someone, _hard._ The commotion must have echoed into the halls because shortly after Kasumi poked her head in. She waved to Garrus before taking a seat next to him.

"Leave." Garrus growled with a mild slur. Kasumi only reached over the counter and found a Hawaiian Punch.

"I said leave."

"I know but this is a community lounge so… I'm here." Garrus began to bear his teeth and spread his mandibles out wide but something inside himself stopped him. He wasn't on Palaven. The gesture probably wouldn't even register as a threat to the human woman. As he returned to normal he couldn't help but notice she was smiling.

"What's with you."

"Nothing, Predator." Garrus let out a low growl and began picking up the shards of glass and tossed them in the trash. Kasumi watched with a bored unenthused expression. She flipped over the bar and helped pick up the glass that had scattered over to the floor. As she picked up the last of the broken glass Kasumi cut her finger. She uttered something in Japanese and placed her pinky finger in her mouth. Garrus looked over to her and muttered silent curses. He quickly reached into one of his pockets retrieving a handheld medi gel dispenser.

"You're not going to make a trophy of it? Are you, Predator?" Kasumi asked coquettishly. Garrus just muttered some more before shaking the medi gel dispenser in the air.

"Want to stop the bleeding?" Garrus growled.

"But you might lose the scent…Predator." Kasumi teased before offering Garrus her hand. The turian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and eyed the master thief carefully before applying the medi gel. She winced for a second but after it stopped burning she offered a sheepish grin.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." Garrus grunted before sitting back down and grabbing a new glass.

"You should switch to something nonalcoholic." Garrus waved her off before pouring another shot of brandy.

"Why?"

"Can't hunt xenomorphs properly." Garrus shifted in his seat to look Kasumi in the eyes…hood… whatever was there…

"What are you yammering about?" He asked with a mild irritation. Kasumi just took her seat next Garrus and continued to sip on her punch.

"Nothing." Kasumi replied with a slight lilt of sarcasm. Garrus didn't pay attention to it and finished his drink.

"Why are you here?" Kasumi shrugged and finished her drink.

"Heard someone throwing things" She offered flatly. Garrus dug his finger into the side of his temple and let out a low sigh.

"Let me restate that. Why are you staying."

"To take my mind off of Shepard's condition… and to be entertained by a half drunk turian." Garrus snorted and shook his shot glass around.

"I wouldn't say half drunk." Kasumi tilted her head as she examined the glass.

"True…drinking never helps you know. You shouldn't be mad at Tali, just give her some time." Kasumi stated absent mindedly. Garrus shot her a dark look but Kasumi was gone. She had cloaked away. He shook his head and was about to sip from his drink but his glass and all his fine turian brandy was gone! She stole it!

"Not funny, Kasumi!" Garrus slurred. Somewhere he could have sworn that he heard the thief chuckling but it could have been the booze. Garrus wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Tali worked on a scale version of a quarian live ship on her cot. She sniffed and blinked the drying tears away. She sniffed again as she placed the finishing touches on the model before setting it down to dry. Wayne would go crazy when she gave this to him. He would love it. Tali knew he would.<p>

"Stupid Garrus, bosh'tet!" Tali grumbled. If he hadn't drug Wayne along with him, if he hadn't…

"Keelah!" Tali barked as she flung herself onto the bed. She was still angry but she knew that she shouldn't. Looking up the ceiling she noticed that some of the railing was loose. Automatically she stood and propped it back into place.

"Evening." A voice called from behind her, scaring the life out of Tali. Kasumi stood behind her with a bottle of turian brandy, nonalcoholic Saki and two shot glasses, one with a straw.

"I'll be honest I'm not entirely sure how you're going to drink this." Kasumi offered as she sat down next to Tali. The quarian swiped the drinks from Kasumi and poured a shot for the both of them.

"Very carefully, that's how." Tali stated. The young quarian girl reached over into a small duffel bag and placed two tablets into her drink and then wiped the edges with an anti-bacterial cloth. As Kasumi watched her she asked.

"I thought you needed a drinking tube for your helmet." Tali simply shrugged.

"That's a precaution really. The suit disinfects anything that's introduced to the food injection port. For instance, I could use that straw if I really wanted to…" Kasumi shook her head and frowned.

"You have a food injection port but are calling that a straw." The thief stated plainly. Underneath her mask Tali frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked flatly. Kasumi answered back without missing a beat.

"Well it's cool your mask has all these ports, tubes… whatever else that has all these cool names… I just think the straw needs a name to."

"We're not naming a straw." Tali rebuked bluntly.

"We could call it an… _emergency induction port. _Because your only to drink during emergencies! " Tali sipped on the straw and face palmed.

"We are _not_ calling the straw an emergency induction port…" Tali declared.

"Oh yes we are! That's pure creative gold!" Kasumi demanded. Tali smiled and shook her head.

"I have a shotgun, bitch!" Kasumi's response was to throw her arms up in mock surrender but not before asking if she was sure she wouldn't reconsider. To which Tali answered with a pillow to Kasumi's face. Afterwards it was on. Full-fledged pillow warfare. No holds barred, take no prisoners warfare. In which there would be no victor. The battle raged for several minutes before Kasumi nearly spilled the Saki and brandy. After that the two girls settled down and continued drinking. Kasumi would steal glances at Tali. Afraid to ask how she was holding up.

"Are you alright? How are you taking this?" Kasumi asked, fed up with her own indecision. Tali sipped on the turian brandy and mulled over an answer.

"Angry at the both of them. Garrus for taking Wayne along and angry at Wayne for going…" Tali admitted as she hugged one of her two pillows. She let out a soft breath and continued.

"But I can't be mad. It wasn't… I don't know how to say it. It wasn't anyone's fault but that's a cop out." Kasumi offered a warm smile and rubbed Tali's arm.

"All we can do is be by the Commander's side until he gets better. That's all we can really do." Kasumi offered. Tali smiled weakly under her mask. Her tears were returning. Why did this have to happen. Mordin had said that Wayne was stable but every time she would picture him he was the way he was in that ally. Bloody and broken. Tali could not handle it and started to break down again. She didn't even realize that Kasumi was embracing her until she blinked the tears away.

"Shepard's going to be okay. So stop crying, alright. It takes a lot more than some mercenary to hurt old Sheps." Kasumi stated soothingly. Tali nodded her head in agreement and straightened up. She sniffed and blinked away any tears that were still there and raised her glass.

"To the birth of the emergency induction port!"

"Compai!" And with that the girls finished their respective drinks.


	9. The Morning After

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Nine: The Morning After

Garrus woke up the next morning on the floor of the lounge with Joker standing over him. There was a foul taste in his mouth and a hammering inside of his head. After Kasumi had left Garrus had polished off the last of the turian whiskey and another bottle for good measure.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty." Joker stated with mirth. Garrus twitched and turned to his side. He shook a little and mumbled lowly.

"What happened?" Joker pulled up a seat next to Garrus and offered him a hand. Once on his feet Garrus stretched his arms and cracked his back. He paced around the lounge trying to recall the events of last night while Joker poured himself a glass of milk. As Garrus woke up Joker chewed on his daily vitamin and washed it down with his drink.

"Before you asked to marry me or after?" Joker replied after wiping any milk that had gathered on his mustache and beard.

"Was it that bad?" Joker only nodded his head and finished his milk. Afterward Joker stood and made for the exit. He turned to face Garrus before reaching the door and added.

"Kasumi wanted to see you. She's out in the mess hall."

"Great." Garrus remarked more to himself than to Joker. After waking up a bit Garrus cracked his back and neck a final time before making his way out to the mess hall. As usual everyone was gathered eating breakfast, drinking coffee and some smoking. However, the usual upbeat mood was all but gone. Eventually Garrus spotted Kasumi near the center of the mess hall. Not even the expert thief was cheery… her façade from last night gone.

When she saw Garrus approaching Kasumi threw on a slight smile and motioned for him to take a seat with her. He did. Garrus couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't want to speak was more like it. He just wanted to drink some more of his whiskey.

"Warned you to stop drinking but…" Garrus cut her off with a slight humor in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, _culik._" Kasumi cocked her head to one side, her over curious nature baited.

"Culik?" She asked inquisitively. Garrus smiled.

"Huntress." He replied. This made Kasumi laugh, her mood lifted a little.

"So I'm _Huntress_ now?" She asked. Garrus clicked his mandibles together approvingly. Kasumi smiled again and sipped on her orange juice. Garrus folded his hands onto the cafeteria table. It was curious… why Kasumi wanted to see him.

"So what did you do with my brandy?"

"That's a secret." Kasumi teased. Garrus rubbed his hands together and stated dully.

"Really?" Kasumi nodded instantly.

"Joker said you wanted to see me." Garrus stated wanting to change the subject. Kasumi poured herself another glass of OJ and looked Garrus in the eye.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tali. She's really shaken up about everything that happened." Garrus felt a knot in his stomach tighten. He let out a low breath and let Kasumi continue.

"I just don't want to see her hurt any more than she is. I was hoping you could talk to her. Not now but when things…aren't so bad." Garrus curled his lips and clutched his hands together. He let out a low growl and grumbled.

"What happened wasn't my fault…Tarak was the one who…" Kasumi cut him off curtly.

"Garrus, Shepard nearly died. You and Tali need to talk this out." Garrus turned his head downward and uttered several curses in turian. He bit his lower lip and offered a small shrug.

"Why is this so important to you?" Garrus asked quietly. Kasumi offered another smile and replied in a near whisper.

"I am a sucker for unrequited love stories….and men with scars." Garrus snapped his head forward with the turian version of a blush written over his face. He was going to protest but Kasumi was gone. All that was left was a lipstick stained note that read

_Just joking…about the scars bit._

_K.G._

Garrus promptly ripped the note to shreds.

* * *

><p>Mordin was up well before Karin. He took the liberty to bring her breakfast, well coffee at least. Mordin was unsure how she took it so he ordered put the creamer and sugar to the side. As he monitored the Commander he poured his second sugar packet into his own coffee. Without a spoon, Mordin resorted to stirring it with his finger. He quickly wiped his hands down with an anti-bacterial wipe before taking a generous gulp from his mug.<p>

That was when he noticed how cold it was in the room. Deathly cold. He took in a sharp breath and rubbed his hands together. He looked to Karin and noticed that she lightly shivered. Mordin sipped his coffee before moving. He wrapped Karin's coat around her frame. The action must have disturbed her rest. Karin's eyes fluttered open and she inhaled deeply.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Morning." Mordin offered before pacing around the equipment attached to Commander Shepard, making sure that all the readings were in the green. Karin yawned again and blinked away the sleep in her eyes. Then she took notice of the coat and the coffee, a light smile dancing across her face.

"Thank you." Karin stated genuinely. Mordin nodded quickly before checking the readings one final time. He smiled to himself and then to Karin as he took a seat next to her. He sipped his coffee and asked.

"Sleep well?" Karin nodded her head as she put her mug to her lips. She took one swig and looked out of the medical bay window.

"How about you?" Mordin shook his head and tapped his fingers against the rim of his cup.

"Don't need much rest. Slept for twenty, forty minutes, possibly slept in with fifty minutes. Not sure…feel better. Sleep felt good, took mind off of Shepard, stopped worrying and rationalized that Commander is stable." Mordin offered before finishing his coffee. His lip twitched. Odd… nervous ticks didn't manifest in Mordin… not like this. At best he would begin to ramble. His only tick… Odd. He passed it off as nothing.

"Would you like me to get some breakfast?" Mordin asked as he began tapping his foot. Karin shook her head.

"I'm okay I'm not much of a morning person." Karin admitted. Mordin nodded vigorously as he slowly started to hum Gilbert and Sullivan.

"Neither am I. Always groggy, hate mornings." Mordin added with pep in his talk, his foot now rapidly tapping out "Scientist Salarian." It took all it had to hold back from bursting out in song. Karin grinned as she watched Mordin continue and replied.

"Hardly seems like it, Mordin." Mordin returned the smile and agreed. Something was very wrong… Karin finished the last of her coffee and added.

"Again, thank you for the coffee. How did you know I took decaf?" Mordin's eyes narrowed. He only ordered a single decaf, _for himself_. Caffeine did not agree with his hyper metabolism at all. Mordin's mind began to race. Did he mix up the drinks… not possible! He couldn't have… unless, when he bumped into Garrus and nearly dropped the cups…couldn't be.

"Karin, are you sure you had decaf? Positive?" Mordin asked with fear encroaching in his voice. Karin only nodded her head…much to Mordin's distress.

"Caffeine, stimulant…causes alertness to sound, light and various other stimuli. Stimulates brain, wards of fatigue, drowsiness, and increases alertness of surroundings! However, decreases finer motor functions! Krogan have secondary nervous system! Humans have ten fingers and…and…Wheel, bless us all!" Karin watched with a mix of shock and overwhelming laughter as Mordin began to literally jump off the walls. Needless to say, Karin was thoroughly amused as the salarian scientist continued to ramble off random facts and oddities while bouncing around the med bay.

* * *

><p>Tali awoke with a mild headache…which gradually turned into a migraine as her senses came back to her. First, she noticed that she was not in her bed but more importantly someone's arm was wrapped around her! It didn't register, not fully until she took a double take. She jumped nearly five feet in the air, letting out a loud yelp.<p>

The person in question was Kenneth Donnelly. _Kenneth Donnelly!_ The moment she screamed, he shot out of his cot hitting his head on a low hanging pipe. He was just as surprised as she was. He cursed and rubbed his forehead and then turned to face a _very _angry quarian engineer.

"Now listen, Lassie… this is a misunderstanding that I'm still trying to understand myself!" Tali reached for something, anything that she could use as a makeshift weapon. Until her eyes spotted an industrial sized wrench.

"Die." Tali hissed as she marched toward Kenneth, wrench in hand.

"Tali girl, listen, I'm just as surprised as you! I didn't put you there… I don't even know how you got in my bed…please not the face… no, more importantly not my…" Tali was upon Kenneth with fire boiling in her chi. The screams going mostly unheard… mostly. Just as Tali was about to deliver a final bone shattering punch Gabby walked in.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. Tali froze, moments away from rearranging Kenneth's face entirely. Gabby managed to calm Tali down enough and explain what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_You remind of my mother! She was from the moon! I liked the moon, it was pretty! Do you know i love my boyfriend!" Tali slurred as she hugged Gabby. Gabby remained silent as she held Tali. She had come down to her and Ken's shared quarters in engineering. Ken was already asleep. Gabby was just about to crash when Tali stumbled in, mumbling something about Garrus and his calibrations. Gabby couldn't just leave the quarian alone like that and had offered up her bed. However in the course of the night Tali had slept walked over to Ken's bed. Gabby had caught her the first time but had passed out during the second. _

_End Flashback_

Tali took in a deep breath. It was true that as a child she would sleep walk… and when she had a little too much to drink. With her anger slowly ebbing away she placed the wrench down, eying a terrified Kenneth all the way. Gabby escorted out up to the elevator. As she left Tali indicated with her hands that she was watching him. Kenneth could only nod his head in fear as the two ladies left. Once they were gone he smiled to himself and activated his Omni Tool comm.

"Joker, you owe me a scotch and ten credit chits, I confirmed that Tali's bio-suit is snug _everywhere._"

"Damn you." Was Joker's reply. Shortly after his victory Kenneth received a message on the extra-net from Gabby that simply read.

"_You do realize that I have an open channel to your Omni Tool comm. You're dead."_ Kenneth felt beads of nervous sweat drop from his forehead. Tali being angry at him was one thing but Gabby was another story entirely.


	10. For My Sake

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Ten: For My Sake

Nearly a week had passed without any change in his condition. Midday had come and gone. Now Tali sat alone in the med bay with her hand cradled in Wayne's. A silent vigil was all she could offer. She had sat bedside with Wayne every day, praying for him. Wayne had given her so much. He handed over military sensitive data of the geth without question, gave her the strength to overcome the Admiralty board. Most of all he had loved her. Not a day went by without Wayne Shepard holding Tali in his firm muscular arms, whispering soothing words and confessions of love. Tali had no right to question his love… he was perfect. At least that was what she wanted to believe. No…he was _perfect_ because Wayne was hers…and hers alone. She cradled his hand in hers and lightly squeezed it. Tali had felt them held them, actually held his rough, callous hands with her own outside of her bio-suit. These were her hands. Wayne belonged to her.

Finally Tali let go, Wayne's hand falling back to his side. He drew breath lowly and in sync with the monitoring equipment. He was alive. That was all Tali knew. He would be with her again soon. They would continue their lives together, they would love one another. He was alive. Tali didn't care about anything else. They had been through so much together…laughed and cried with one another. It was unfair to be angry. Whatever happened in the past with Liara, whatever they shared was gone. Tali was Wayne's and he was hers.

"I love you." Tali managed quietly. She refused to cry anymore. She was going to be strong, she had to be strong. Looking at Wayne Tali again took his hand and whispered.

"Please come back. You have to stop the Reapers. The galaxy needs you, Shepard." Tali tightened her grasp and pleaded.

"If not for that…than for me. For my sake." There was no answer. Only the blip of the machines that kept a silent watch over the Commander. It was then and there Tali made up her mind. She would a make a promise to Shepard, to the Home World that she would keep a silent vigil over the Commander. Tali removed her mask, the internal warning of bacterial contamination chiming in her ear but it did not matter. She placed his hand to her cheek and hers to his, she whispered.

"In my culture when loved ones ask for blessings or to vow our love, we remove our masks and hold each other just like this…please come back to me…so we can do this one day. So I can hold you as my own." Again there was silence. Tali remained with Shepard's warm hand resting on her cheek. She remained to keep a silent vigil until Shepard would return.

"I bless you." A low raspy voice called sending a dark chill down Tali's spine. Shepard was awake! His eyes were hazy and his voice was hoarse. He tried to sit up but Tali forced him to lie back down.

"Keelah! Don't move!" Tali demanded with her voice cracking.

"It's alright. I feel fine." Shepard protested. His argument invalidated as he went into a fit of coughing. Tali began to fret, propping his pillows, holding his hands as Wayne became more animated. After he settled and his vision was no longer hazy Wayne exclaimed.

"Are you trying to get sick! Put on your mask!"

"If it means I get to stay here and kiss you, I'll risk it." Tali reprimanded. Shepard tried to protest but found Tali's lips planted on his own. Both were enwrapped in a long passionate kiss. When she pulled away Tali placed her mask back into place. Her suit bathing Tali in antibiotics. Shortly after that Mordin and Chakwas entered. A look of pure shock and joy quickly painted across their faces.


	11. Good Friends?

I Do Not Own Mass Effect

Chapter Eleven:Good Friends?

"I'm sorry." Wayne mumbled. Tali shook her head as her fingers danced across Wayne's beard.

"Don't." Tali ordered with warm passion in her voice. Wayne had apologized every day after he had woken up. Wayne sat up and sipped his water. It was nearly time to take one of his painkillers. Everything hurt. It was like Wrex had body slammed him into a concrete wall…actually a krogan did…but Wrex was stronger. Wayne coughed after finishing his glass and closed his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say I forgive you?" Tali reprimanded caringly. Wayne shook his head as he rested back onto his pillow, his eyes slowly fighting to remain open. Wayne sucked in a small pained breath and nestled into the pillow. He wearily opened his eyes and looked to Tali.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You never will." Tali chided. Wayne seemed to smile but Tali couldn't tell. He turned his head to one side and barely managed.

"You're the only good I have left in my life. The only actual good…" Wayne's voice was cracked and broken. Tali had never once heard Wayne speak like this to anyone. He suddenly clutched at his sheets, an unfamiliar cold filling his voice.

"And I nearly ruined it. I should have told her that I wasn't seeing Liara anymore… I should have told her about…" Tali silenced him by placing a gentle finger to his lips. Wayne looked up to her, his eyes soft and tender. He looked almost as if he was a child. Seeing Wayne like this was painful. Tali couldn't bear it.

"Everything is alright." Tali whispered.

"You're with me, and that's all that matters, do you understand me, Wayne." There wasn't answer…not right away. He blinked those soft tender childlike eyes toward her and slowly started to nod his head. After that Wayne drifted back into a light sleep. Tali stood, propped his pillows and readjusted his blanket. Once finished, Tali stood near the frame of the automatic door. It barely even registered to her that someone was standing beside her.

"Recovery amazing, phenomenal, wounds of his caliber should take months, year at best. Yet in matter of weeks has reached near full recovery." Mordin mused. Startled, Tali bumped into the side of the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Mordin offered as he walked in with a data-pad in hand. The salarian strode around the med bay, clicking his finger against the digital display, entering the data he collected. Afterword, Mordin placed the data-pad to one side and uttered.

"Shepard truly is remarkable…gets job done, fights odds and survives…always survives." He turned on his heel and sucked in a tiny breath.

"The Commander is lucky to have someone like you beside him." Mordin admitted. Tali smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm nothing special." Tali replied lightly. Mordin shook his head. He believed that Shepard owed a great amount of his strength to Tali. Mordin made his way back to Tali's side and ordered that she rest.

"I'm fine. Please let me stay for just a little longer."

"A little longer…nothing more, everyone needs rest. Bad for health, could get sick, weakened immune system cannot handle fatigue…could endanger you." Mordin scolded. Tali slumped her head forward but agreed with Mordin. She could feel it in her system. She was trying to catch a cold. Yesterday's kissing session did not help Tali's health. She returned to her seat next to Wayne's bed while Mordin took a seat at the desk. For the most part it was silent between the two with the occasional scratch of Mordin's pen. He would look up every couple of minutes as he wrote.

"So, what are you working on?" Tali asked to break the sudden quiet. Mordin placed his pen down and let out a nervous laugh.

"A marriage contract." Mordin admitted.

"Planning to settle down?" She asked with a hint of mirth in her voice, a light smirk spreading across her face. Mordin blinked rapidly, embarrassment clearly taking over him. Mordin quickly opened up the top drawer of his desk and forced the piece of paper into it.

"Getting older, need to think of future, need to commit to something other than work…hear children make great students." Mordin added with a light humor in his voice.

"Children, that's a big undertaking." Tali added seriously. Mordin agreed before leaning forward in his chair. He bit on the end of one of his fingers as he looked onward into the med bay window into his own distorted reflection.

"After our mission in Collector base I reassessed life. Found that science wasn't as comforting…need something more. Not love… only felt it for my parents and clutch mates. Friendship, maybe…unsure what. Whatever it is, I don't like it… can't dissect it for answers…how I normally solve problems." Tali let out a nervous laugh, she couldn't tell if Mordin was really joking or if he was being serious.

"Well, what about Dr. Chakwas?" Tali asked innocently. Mordin's eyes flung open and the salarian scientist grew increasingly fidgety. He said something inaudible and began to mumble.

"She is a good friend…good friend…" That's all that Tali heard before Mordin started to rush her out of the med bay. As he walked her to the door Tali looked back to Mordin. If not for the mask he would have seen the huge grin now lining her face.

"Only a good friend huh?" Tali teased.

"Yes…no…I don't…Human digestive system diverse, yet simple. Acidic compounds in stomach break down ingested matter…." Every time Tali tried to speak Mordin would prattle off random facts about how the human body worked. This continued on until Tali was out of the med bay and out of Mordin's horns. Satisfied the salarian sat down, working on his data in peace.

"Smitten for Dr. Chakwas are we?" A low voice asked startling Mordin. He turned in his chair to see that Shepard was wide awake.

"No, it's not like that at all… it's not probable." Mordin stammered as he looked for a quick excuse…he found none. Shepard just flashed his signature you done it grin. He slowly sat upward, wincing from the mild pain.

"You said not probable." Shepard replied. Mordin's brow furrowed deeply as he looked over Shepard.

"Point being?" Mordin asked gruffly.

"It's different from saying not possible, isn't it?" Mordin felt his heart turn to stone. Mordin clicked his tongue against his teeth, turning his attention back to the med bay window, his own jittery reflection revealing more about himself than he would ever care to admit. It was true that he felt…something. Mordin believed it was a professional kinship he held with Karin. Mordin mulled the thought over and then glanced over to Shepard who was still eying him.

"How is the pain? Is the medication working…must make sure that you are better." Mordin exclaimed. Shepard let out a grunt of approval before lying back down. Mordin suddenly turned his attention back to Wayne and demanded.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. I couldn't sleep with the noise." Shepard admitted without missing a beat. Mordin slumped in his chair, pulling out his marriage contract. For a split second he considered continuing to fill it out. Instead, he crumpled it and tossed it into the nearby trash bin.

"Reconsider about the contract?" Shepard asked plainly.

"Getting too old. Was a spur of the moment decision…married life not for me." Mordin added coldly. After that Mordin returned to the data-pad, his hands entering various numbers and formulas.

"So, is it true that when I was under you drank caffeine?" Mordin automatically nodded his head.

"Did you really…."

"I vowed to never speak of it again! Never!" Mordin hissed with a fire in his eyes. Shepard laughed until his ribcage started to hurt.

"I can't believe you tried kissing him!"

"Caffeine is a human stimulant. Salarian metabolism cannot properly handle its effects...compared to human physiology it would be like being drunk. Had no control of actions." Mordin fumed. Shepard could only laugh as the salarian scientist babbled on.

"Who told you?" Mordin grumbled.

"Tali did." Mordin bobbed his head back and forth in acknowledgement. After some silence Shepard added.

"I'm sure Thane was flattered." Mordin pounded his head against the side of his desk. The humiliation was too much. Letting out a low breath, Mordin allowed himself to laugh at the situation. The two men sat together making jokes at the expense. Soon, Shepard grew tired and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

Mordin looked him over, making sure that he was indeed asleep. Once he was sure he dug through his the waste bin and recovered the crumpled up marriage contract. He did his best to get all of the wrinkles out as he smoothed the paper on his desk. It was only a rough draft that he was doing long hand. Something he would never show to anyone. Especially a prospective wife. Still, he didn't want to long hand another. He looked over his credentials that he wrote down, his scientific exploits, positive traits about his personality. Everything that would impress a Dalatrass and more. All this contract needed was his signature and for him to write down prospective clans. Mordin's mind raced, recalling clans that may accept. _Bo'dek, Veki, Se'rash…so many choices… Kal'bo…." _ Mordin mused as he absently wrote. By the time that he finished writing down some random clan name on the proposition list he had thought of several more. Mordin was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize what he had written. When he looked down his eyes fluttered rapidly…Written on the list several times was _"Karin."_ At that point Mordin slammed the contract back into the drawer of his desk.

"Just a friend… just a good friend…" Mordin uttered to himself in disbelief. It was because of what Shepard and Tali had said… had to be. He didn't feel that way for Karin. No, this was just a result of friendly banter, nothing more. As Mordin brooded over what he had written his Omni Tool started beeping. It was Karin. She wanted to know if he wanted to have lunch…His first response was to decline, but found he couldn't. After all, it was just Karin.


	12. Crumbs

Chapter Twelve: Crumbs

"Stop squirming." Dr. Chakwas ordered. Shepard frowned, his arm going limp. Wayne winced when the needle pierced the flesh of his arm. Shepard never enjoyed needles.

"There we go." Dr. Chakwas stated nonchalantly as she drew blood from Shepard. Wayne grimaced at the sight. He toughened up as Chakwas retracted the needle and began patching up his arm. Wayne grimaced again…he _hated _needles. Reclining back into the bed Wayne sucked in a small constricted breath. He looked to Dr. Chakwas pleadingly and asked quietly.

"How many more times are we going to need to draw blood?" Dr. Chakwas flashed Wayne a brief smile and replied.

"Don't worry, Commander. This is only a precaution." Wayne's eyes lit up.

"From what?" He asked in a gruff tone. After spending over three weeks in the ship's med-bay left Wayne a little on edge. Dr. Chakwas understood the root of his uneasiness and replied innocently.

"Medi gel infection, Commander, sometimes when the wound seals small particles of flesh or skin tissue enters the blood stream." Wayne's brow furrowed. He cocked his head to one side as he looked to Dr. Chakwas and asked huskily.

"Why now instead of when the medi gel was first applied?" Dr. Chakwas could see the mild anxiety rising in Wayne and calmly replied.

"That is the tricky part, Commander. Any particles that may have entered the blood stream were more than likely coated with medi gel and undetectable through normal means. However, it's a very unlikely occurrence. I wouldn't worry about it. After nearly losing you once I just want to make sure that it does not happen again." This eased Wayne's nerves a little. He reached over to his water drank a little sip and took one of his painkillers. As Wayne did he stole a glance of Tali talking with Garrus. It was a tense looking conversation. Just from that small glance Wayne could feel the utter coldness. It was a good thing he was pent up in the med-bay and not out there…

When Wayne returned his focus back to the med-bay Dr. Chakwas had left. He was still surprised at how easily Karin could move around the ship without making a single sound. Shaking it off Wayne reached for his laptop. It had been some time since he had checked his email. Not since what had happened actually…

Wayne forced his mind away from it and quickly typed in his password. He clicked open his ITunes and started playing Bob Seger. Afterword he opened up the extra-net to Msn. He began to go check his Hotmail but frowned and instead looked up pug pictures on Google images. Wayne was partial to pugs. He found them funny. Wayne spent about twenty minutes leafing through Google until he realized how much time that was wasted and went to check his personal Hotmail.

Wayne didn't expect to find any mail. He rarely received any, save from Lara. However, his normally empty inbox had a single email from Liara. Wayne's stomach immediately vaulted. After what had happened with Tali Wayne was still a little on edge. Still, he retained a strong friendship with Liara and emailed her often nothing to warrant an argument. With some hesitation he clicked on the little envelope icon.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Forward Address <strong>

Commander, I only just heard from my channels on what happened. Are you alright? Well…that is a silly question, if you're reading this you must…no…how to word this…I'm worried. I want to see you, but…please tell me you are okay.

L.

* * *

><p><strong>ShepardWayne <strong>

Recovering… it was painful but...well that's a silly thing to say :) But I'm doing well. Sorry if I worried you. If it helps, here are a couple of pics I found today.

Enclosed: Google Image Links

* * *

><p>As Wayne hit send the metallic click of the med-bay auto door rang throughout his ears. It was Tali. Wayne hastily tapped the big red X at the top of his browser. However in his mad rush to close his email Wayne had clicked one of the only icons that existed on his desktop. By the time he realized what happened it was too late Tali had already pulled up a seat next to him.<p>

In plain view was an animated woman wearing only her underwear and a light blue blouse that drooped near her thin shoulders. _Hitomi: Winter Dream_ was boldly printed above the brunette in light cursive. Wayne could already feel the blood rushing to his face turning him beet red. He really should have uninstalled this and kept it on his home computer but it was a new release! Wayne had to have something to pass the time aboard the Normandy, gal-games was that something…It was an embarrassing way to throw away time but he needed something. Now, his secret was out and Tali asked the dreaded question…

"Wayne, what is this?" She asked ever so innocently. Wayne felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his forehead. Wayne laughed inside this situation mirrored a scene in the game. He had a choice. Tell the sweet heroine the truth or lie…lie like tomorrow…but this was no sim date there was a third option! Wayne closed the laptop and flashed an overly sweet smile to Tali. He laid his head on the pillow and feigned innocence.

"It was nothing in particular just an old game of mine." Tali was keen on Wayne's weasel out of an explanation forget it exists tone of voice and replied dully.

"A game huh." Wayne enthusiastically nodded. There was a brief silence between the two until Wayne asked.

"I saw you and Garrus talking, seemed pretty heated did something happen?" Tali looked to her side and let out a little huff and replied coldly.

"He was apologizing." Wayne raised his eyebrow and replied

"Don't hold this against him, Tali. It was my call to tag along with him." Tali bowed her head forward. She placed her hand atop Wayne's and said quietly.

"I just…I don't want…Wayne, don't make me say it." Wayne flashed Tali a toothy grin and sat forward.

"I understand but give Garrus some slack, for me?" Tali let out another huff. Wayne chuckled pecked the side of her mask and replied.

"I knew you would understand." Tali felt herself blush a little as she sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"So long as you tell me what was on your computer and I'll think about forgiving him." Wayne grinned.

"Think about it? There's no thinking about it." He replied jokingly before laying his head back onto his pillows. Then Wayne closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The medication was starting to kick in. His eyes were growing heavy and he was slipping into a light sleep. Tali smiled under her mask and whispered something inaudible... With that Tali let herself out of the med-bay. In the hallway she clicked a couple of various buttons on her Omni Tool and her little drone Chiktikka whistled and bleeped a response from the built in comm.

"Chiktikka, I just sent you the name of something. I want you to run a search on the extra-net and find out exactly what something something Winter Dream is and send it to my personal computer." There was a brief silence before Chiktikka gave an affirmative beep. Before she could enter the elevator she was stopped. She turned on her heel abruptly. It was Garrus again. Tali's good mood sunk downward. She sucked in a small pocket of air and asked.

"What?" Garrus met her gaze with dark eyes. There was a trace of something threatening in his posture as he loomed over the quarian. Although he towered over Tali she met his icy stare with firm ground. Undaunted, Garrus growled.

"Enough." Tali reeled back slightly at the sudden force behind Garrus's tone of voice. She quickly recovered and snapped with spite.

"Enough of what?" Garrus's avian features tightened. He let out a low breath and hissed.

"I'm done apologizing, Tali. Whatever happened was not my fault. What happened to Shepard was out of my hands." Tali reeled again. She huffed and said under her breath.

"Even so, Shepard will always listen to you…you're the one who..." Garrus slammed his fist against metal paneling and barked.

"Is that it! Is that what you want to hear from me! I'll say it! What happened to Shepard was on me! It was my screw up, is that what you want to hear! Tali please... I just want this to end. Whatever friendship we had…have I want to keep!" Tali backed into the elevator. For some reason she was trembling. Clenching her fists she fired back.

"Why!" Garrus didn't answer. He just stood there a blank expression on his face. He never said anything, just standing there until the elevator doors shut in his face. After standing for what seemed forever Garrus pounded his head against the elevator door and whispered to himself.

"You know why." From behind there was a single observer. Kasumi faded out of her cloak field and placed a warming hand on Garrus's shoulder. He shook her off, only to feel that hand again. Garrus turned on his heel and said lowly.

"What do you want." Kasumi motioned with her head to follow, he did. They went to her quarters in port observation. Kasumi forced the turian to take a seat next to her. The Japanese thief quickly retrieved a turian version of candy and passed it to him. She looked to him and said hopelessly.

"Sometimes you just can't force this sort of thing, Gar." Garrus unwrapped the candy and forced a piece of the chalky food down and managed a thank you in between bites. Kasumi watched him slowly intake the food and suddenly stated firmly.

"If there was ever a time to make your feelings clear…that was it." Garrus snapped his head to Kasumi and growled.

"What would you know about it!" Kasumi flipped behind the couch to look out of the port observation window.

"Plenty." Was Kasumi's answer. Garrus clicked his mandibles together and let out a low chuckle. He brushed any crumbs away from his mouth and continued.

"Enlighten me." Kasumi smiled. He took the bait. She flipped back down into her seat and replied quietly.

"Keiji was a very serious man. He was always quiet but he was kind. Every day we worked together I saw that kindness. Over time, I fell for him. I'll tell you now, Gar, I'm not an easy woman to catch, I'll rephrase that, I've never been caught… master thief and all…but Keiji was different." Garrus grunted and cracked his neck.

"This story got a purpose?" He asked gruffly. Kasumi placed a silken finger to one of his mandibles and continued.

"We both knew how we felt about each other and one day he even acted on it, because he knew I never would. One thing lead to another and well…it was some of the best years of my life, but we really were not for each other. Keiji and I were friends and off and on lovers and that's it but we knew how we felt." Garrus smirked and started to stand but Kasumi forced him to remain seated. Garrus cast his head downward and grumbled.

"So, what has any of this have to do with me." Kasumi smiled again and replied quietly.

"Plenty. Garrus, you are like me in so many ways. I'd never say anything to Keiji. He knew that and he was the one to say what was on his mind. It wasn't until then I realized something." Garrus raised a curious eye to Kasumi and asked.

"What was that?" Kasumi made Garrus look her in the eyes as she replied in near whisper.

"No matter what it is always better to let that special person know how you feel than to sit by and not say a single word, letting those emotions bottle up. Even if you are not meant to be together at least they'll know your feelings and who knows maybe one day they'll reciprocate them." Garrus felt as if was going to chuckle but once Kasumi's words hit him he grasped how much wisdom they held. He was going to thank her but she already disappeared. Garrus narrowed his eyes and called out.

"Alright, that is seriously getting old, Kasumi!" A random flying pillow smacked him directly between the eyes and a voice called out.

"For you, Gar, not for me!" With that Garrus sat there with a mildly irritated expression painting his face. The cloaked woman laughing as she stealthily left port observation.

* * *

><p>Mordin fidgeted in his chair while Thane observed him. He just sat there looking at him as a predator would view his prey. Predator like. Mordin wanted to move…no, he wanted to run but given Thane's skill set that was an ill-advised plan. Mordin looked up to meet Thane's reptilian eyes and said.<p>

"Thane, thank you for inviting me for lunch. Is good, is a social activity. Very fun, can speak with friends, talk about friend things…often times lunch has been considered a romantic…I'll shut up now." Thane smirked.

"It is good you that you stopped by. I should thank you for accepting my request on such short notice, Mordin." Thane replied, that smirk never leaving his face. Mordin took a hearty bite of his ration and nodded vigorously. Thane nibbled on his sandwich, his eyes never leaving Mordin. As the doctor ate Thane reached into his coat pocket retrieving a silk handkerchief. Before Mordin could even react Thane was upon him. The drell assassin delicately dabbed away a gathering of crumbs from Mordin's chin and lips. This made the already jumpy salarian vault out of his chair. Thane merely placed his handkerchief back and instructed Mordin to sit.

"I apologize. It was perhaps not my place, to do such a thing but I could not stand it, the crumbs I mean." Mordin's eyes fluttered rapidly opening and closing continually. Now his hands were shaking. _Terrific, vulnerable looking, sarcasm…Wheel Help me. _Mordin sat straight as an arrow while avoiding eye contact.

"No, no I must apologize…for what happened…before. Caffeine is stimulant…like alcohol for salarian…I did not mean I was attracted. Not saying you are not attractive! Many females aboard human or otherwise seem to find you handsome! Not saying I do…I mean…" Thane silenced Mordin by raising his hand lightly and said lowly.

"All is fine Mordin. Please do not worry yourself. You see, in my people's customs it is more commonplace for those sorts of feelings between…" Before Thane could finish Mordin stood and made for the door.

"Forgive me! Thane!" Mordin called out before bolting out of his quarters. Thane merely finished his sandwich and shook his head.

"I was going to say that I however was not inclined to that. This could be a problem." At that moment Zaeed passed by Thane's room and poked his head in asking.

"Just saw the salarian running for his office. What the bloody hell's in his knickers?" Thane grumbled something inaudible before he replied.

"A grave misunderstanding and an ill choice of words." Zaeed merely shrugged his shoulders and left Thane to curse and grumble to himself in his private quarters.

* * *

><p>Liara finished browsing the pictures that Wayne had sent her and sighed. To say she was not worried would be a lie. In all her one hundred years of living she had never once worried as much. She reclined in her chair and massaged her temples. She was having a massive headache from all the worry and stress. Feron entered. He brought her a cup of tea and looked over her shoulder at what she was looking at. He rubbed her shoulders lightly and asked.<p>

"How is Shepard?" Liara offered a weak smile and replied.

"Doing good." Feron stopped massaging for a moment and said.

"If you really are worried, go see him. I'll take over for you." Liara looked up and laughed.

"Do i really look that worried?" Feron only edged her on until she agreed.

"It would good to see him again." Liara said under her breath. Feron nodded his head and drew a seat next to her.

"Right now, he could go for seeing you." Feron replied. With that Liara made up her mind. She leaned back and had Feron prepare a transport for her.

* * *

><p>Sup People! Sorry for not updating in months but my college and work have once again gotten in the way of my updates! Constructive criticism is welcome!<p> 


	13. Tarak

I Do not Own Mass Effect or any of It's characters

Chapter thirteen: Tarak

Tarak sat hunched forward with his cybernetic arm cradled. That bastard Archangel…He spat out some chew and threw his combat knife at his the flimsy target board that hung on the ship's wall. It hit its mark: a crude picture of Archangel's accomplice Commander Shepard smack dab in the forehead. Jentha was dead because of those bastards. She had been with Tarak since the beginning and now she was kicking up dirt. Tarak retrieved his knife and gun. Both once belonged to her. Now they were his and both would find a home. First a bullet behind the turian's skull plate and second, a blade wrenched deep into that human's fragile little heart.

Tarak glance downward at the crude engravings that lined the sides of both knife and rifle. He had taken time carving Jentha's name into both. He wanted them to see her name before they died it was only fitting. Tarak spit more chew and sheathed the seriated blade.

He needed a new strategy. Overwhelming them didn't work and a gunship…all Tarak had to do was glance at his cybernetics to remind him of the results of that. Jentha was always the better tactician. It was then he remembered one of Jentha's sayings. _"To kill the general, kill the horse." _At first he didn't understand what she had meant and had to explain what a horse was. As he sat there Tarak packed his gums with the last of his chew, Jentha's words echoing in his head. Tarak rethought his plan of attack. Even in death Jentha was still supporting him. He readied his gear and marched out of the cargo bay. On his way to the bridge of his cruiser Tarak clicked on his Omni Tool comm.

"Bring up every file we can on Commander Shepard's team. Find out who they are and how we can hurt them the most." Tarak ordered levelly. There was a brief silence and then Gru, Tarak's new second replied.

"On it, boss." Tarak felt his cybernetic hand tense up. His blood was starting to itch at the tips of what remained of his hand. He was getting excited.

* * *

><p>Sup People! Just a wee bit of a bridge before i continue on with the story, hope your enjoying the story so far. Constructive Criticism Welcome!<p> 


	14. Messages

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of it's Characters.

Chapter Fourteen: Messages

For the first time in weeks Wayne stood out of the bed he had been confined to. At first his stance was wobbly and when he tried to move his legs nearly buckled. However once he caught his bearings, he was able to walk again. Both Chakwas and Mordin entered at that moment and dropped everything they were holding. Dr. Chakwas clearly upset, huffed.

"Commander, lay back down! Your injuries!" Wayne brushed them off as he hobbled passed them and replied joyfully.

"I'm fine. It hurts a little but I'm fine." Wayne coughed as he said that. With a firm yet gentle hand Karin tried to direct him back to the med-bay but it was no use. He was determined to leave. After some deliberation Mordin and Karin were able to talk Wayne down. Various tests were run and X-rays were taken. Both Karin and Mordin were dumbfounded. What they found proved that he was in near full recovery. They let him leave but for the next couple of weeks he would need to report to med-bay once daily.

Mordin continually read over Commander Shepard's data. It was a puzzle. Mordin was good at those. Obsessed maybe…but he was good at finding out how things worked. He poured over the manila folder again and again until his eyes started to sting. As he worked Karin watched him with a light smile spreading across her face and she couldn't help but ask.

"Do you always take these sorts of things so seriously?" Mordin's head snapped out of the papers to face her. He looked as if he had been slapped.

"Of course. Science, biology…they are the key to unlocking so many mysteries. I want to know how he healed so incredibly fast…is not probable." Mordin replied automatically. He placed the folder down and moved closer to Karin.

"Curious, what do you think?" Mordin asked before returning to the folder. Karin earnestly shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes Mordin there are no answers to these mysteries, they just happen." Mordin shook his head slowly and asked.

"Miracles you mean?" Karin nodded as her response. Mordin scoffed.

"No logic. Miracles don't exist. Never have."

"Then how do you explain Shepard?" Mordin shook the manila folder in Karin's direction and replied coolly

"In all things there are answers. As a scientist and doctor it is my place to find exactly what those answers are." Karin crossed her legs and removed her lab coat. She rubbed the back of her neck and replied.

"And what if you can't find your answer? What then?" Mordin chuckled as he read over the folder again and replied without missing a beat.

"Keep looking, will find one…always answer. Will prove it." Karin was going to protest but Mordin raised his hand in objection and declared.

"Forgive me, need time. Must research." Without another word spoken Mordin delved deeper into the papers. After that he started looking into Shepard's health records. Previous incidents had shown that he was relatively quick healer. _Interesting must make note._ Mordin thought as he leafed through the files. Soon Mordin had to activate his Omni Tool to access the older files on Shepard. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice Karin leave the med-bay.

"May have found something!" He exclaimed as he turned away only to find an empty room. Mordin clicked his teeth together…that was disheartening. He didn't have anyone to share this find. Just as he was about to turn back to Shepard's medical history the hiss of the metallic door was heard. Karin had returned with two cups of coffee.

"If we're going on a wild goose chase I went and got us some coffee…and yes they are both decaf." Mordin offered a wry smile and motioned for Karin to join him.

* * *

><p>Wayne didn't do much once he left the med-bay. Really all he did was head up to his personal cabin and lay back down. He activated his Omni Tool Mp3 and set it too Crazy on you by Heart. It helped to drown out the mild pain. His hands automatically rifled through the end table until he found his pack of smokes. Cancer sounded tasty right about now. Wayne flipped up the pale blue American Spirit box and parted his lips, placing a cigarette to them. As he smoked Wayne opened his laptop. He didn't take any detours today and simply checked his email.<p>

**LaraM34**

Wayne, Lord bless you, child. I prayed every day for you. Please tell me your well? Ever since it happened…I… Lord bless you child.

* * *

><p><strong>ShepardWayne<strong>

Ma'am, I'm fine. I told you so the last several times you came to see me. Please don't worry.

* * *

><p>Wayne wanted to type some mushy affectionate thing at the end but couldn't. Instead he just sent the message as is. Not even a minute had passed and Lara had replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LaraM34<strong>

I still do, son. Should I stop by today?

* * *

><p>Wayne pinched the bridge of his nose and drew up a new cigarette. Lara had stopped by at least three times a day to check up on him. He knew she meant well but he didn't want her to worry so much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ShepardWayne<strong>

It's okay, ma'am. I'm fine. Really.

* * *

><p><strong>LaraM34<strong>

I'll drop by later tonight, bring you some homemade cooking, anything you want in particular?

* * *

><p>There was simply no way to say no to Lara or her cooking. Wayne smiled…at least he would be getting a taste of home. It was about time he had one of Lara's home cooked meals. As he wondered as to what he wanted his mouth began to water. Her meatloaf, spaghetti or her famous salmon fillet, all of it sounded so good!<p>

**ShepardWayne**

Salmon fillet, please, Ma'am.

* * *

><p><strong>LaraM34<strong>

With peach cobbler as dessert?

* * *

><p><strong>ShepardWayne<strong>

YES!

* * *

><p>Once Shepard hit send he shut his laptop and retrieved one of his plays, "Long Day's Journey Into Night" and tore through it until reaching the end. This was one of Wayne's personal favorites. His father had given him a copy for his fourteenth birthday but after the attack his original copy was lost. Reading this now reminded Wayne of home...Wayne gritted his teeth and lit up another smoke. He wasn't left alone with those thoughts for long. The elevator to his room opened up and he was joined by Tali. She drew the Commander close to her and rested her head on his chest. Wayne planted a light kiss on the crown of her helmet and wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"Found out what Hitomi Winter dream was." Tali whispered into Shepard's ear. Wayne bit his lower lip.

"Angry?" He asked. Tali shook her head then replied.

"Surprised…not mad." Wayne closed his eyes, Tali's hands twirled in his hair. Suddenly she sat up and huffed.

"Okay, a little upset but not angry." Wayne let out a low chuckle before tightening his arms around Tali. He whispered sweet nothings to her until he was drowsy and half asleep. Before falling asleep he told Tali that Lara was coming for a visit later. Tali smiled. In the brief time she knew her she liked Lara. She was good company.

"That's good." She whispered back. Shepard smiled and dimmed the light to his cabin and fell asleep with Tali curled next to him. About thirty had passed before Shepard awoke and forced the sleep out of system with Tali still wrapped around him. Wayne automatically reached for his pack of smokes and lit up. He only had half of a puff before the elevator opened. It was Lara. When she saw the cigarette the joy left her face so fast only a salarian would have noticed the change. She immediately marched over to Wayne and ripped it from his hands, snapping it between her fingers.

"Child, what is this? You told me you quit." Lara growled. Shepard cast his eyes to the floor and replied quietly.

"I did but..." Her dark eyes narrowed into fine points.

"You aren't drinking again too are you?" Lara snapped. Wayne felt his eyebrow twitch just a little. He took in a small breath of air, shook his head and replied.

"No Ma'am." Lara only shook her head and chastised.

"Best not be, child. Will you at least try to quit smoking?" Wayne offered a sheepish smile and nodded. Lara only shook her head and continued.

"Dinner's down in the mess hall. Join me when you're ready." Wayne nodded again before lying back down. All the commotion seemed to wake Tali. Half asleep she sat up and blinked her eyes in rapid succession.

"Was Lara just here or was I dreaming?" Tali asked lazily.

"Yep she was here." Wayne replied.

"Okay so the talking Varren part _was _a dream…Was she angry because of the cigarette?" Wayne grimaced and nodded his head. Tali collapsed back onto the pillow and mumbled.

"That's good."

"Tali, they're having dinner right now, do you want to join me?" Tali hazily shook her head.

"Too tired. I was working on a project all last night…go have fun." Tali murmured. Wayne was going to ask if she was sure but Tali was already asleep. Before he left Wayne wrapped Tali up between the sheets and had EDI sterilize the room just in case.

The dinner went by quickly. Lara's fillet was just the way Wayne remembered, not to zesty yet had the absolute perfect kick. She visited with the crew for a while before having to head back. Tali even managed to head down to say goodbye before crawling back Shepard's cabin.

When it came time for Lara to leave Wayne opted to escort her home. She tried telling him to rest but he was insistent. On the transport back to the Citadel the two reminisced about the old times being raised on the Citadel and the time before that…when Lara still lived on Mindoir. They laughed together as they rehashed some of Wayne's memories of Lara. Midway back to the Citadel Wayne's eyes lit up and asked mischievously.

"Do you remember that one time when me and Chuck went over to see you, you were chasing that damn cat of yours up and down your house with a skillet screaming that you were going to _"skin your mangy orange and white hide so I can…"_ Shepard tried to imitating Lara but a quick flick to the head made him stop.

"Respect your elders, child." She chided. Wayne flashed a wry smile and continued with the story.

"So there you were, screaming at the cat, which had rifled through the garbage and threw it every which way, chunks of it in his fur and there was Chuck Flynn in the middle of all this." Lara started to chuckle as she began to remember what Wayne was talking about and added.

"The boy was only five, child. He didn't know any better." Wayne still couldn't stop from laughing as he continued on.

"Chuck just saunters over to Walker and holds him and turns to you and says, Auntie Lara, you need to learn how to control the puss, yours is out of control!" Lara felt her cheeks burn as she flicked his forehead again. She tried not to snicker as she scolded.

"Child, that is inappropriate! Mind yourself in front of your elders." Wayne burst out laughing and couldn't help but add.

"So long as you mind that puss, I mean it _is_ out of control!" Lara was torn between laughing and scolding. In the end she simply shook her head and said in quiet joyous voice.

"Lord, forgive this horrible son of mine and his dirty mind. He means well…he does." With that Lara flicked Wayne's forehead a final time and added.

"I just wish he'd learn when to shut his little mouth." Wayne only smiled wider and looked out of the window. His ribs started to hurt a bit but it didn't last. He must of winced or something because Lara took notice.

"You in pain, child?" She asked worry laden in every word. Wayne told her a little lie and said that he was fine. Lara saw right through it and chastised.

"Wayne Nathanial Shepard, don't you be lying to me that's how you grow the devils tongue." Wayne grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. He apologized quietly and returned to looking out of the window. Lara's features softened as she patted him on the shoulder and said kindly.

"You were always such a sweet boy growing up, Wayne, and you still are."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Shepard murmured. Lara smiled and continued.

"I'm proud of you, son, proud of all you have done and proud that you found someone that you can be happy with." Shepard nodded in agreement and replied.

"I must be finally doing something right…you never praise me." Lara frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"That's not true, Wayne, I have always been proud of you…even if you weren't my own, I still see you as my son." Before she could continue the transport shuttle halted. When the ramp opened Wayne helped Lara to the ground and walked with her back to her shop. On their way they stopped off at a book store a personal indulgence for the both of them. Inside Lara and Shepard lost themselves in the massive collections of text. As Shepard tore through the history section Lara said with her nose glued into a turn of the century cook book.

"Do you remember all those times you would head over to my house, just so I'd read to you?"

"Barely." Shepard offered. Lara seemed to smile but Wayne couldn't tell.

"Almost every day you would bring a new picture book for us to read together. We'd sit down for hours reading and rereading the same book until you fell asleep or your parents came to wrestle you home. Sometimes I miss those days…" Shepard smirked. _Sometimes I do too, Ma'am._ He thought. Nothing else was said between the two and they continued to read and shop.

* * *

><p>Tali woke up and her eyes still burned. She was trying to get sick. Correction…she was sick…it was a mild cold and a major pain. Dr. Chakwas had given her a double dose of antibiotics and told her to rest. As she tossed and turned Tali hugged one Commander Shepard's pillows to her chest and thought how to pass the time. She had slept most of the day and didn't want to worry anyone, so she passed out up here…that and she didn't want to see Garrus…not after…well she didn't want to see him. Now Tali was wide awake and more than a little hungry. She fancied the thought of going down to a local restaurant that had a quarian menu but decided against it. Many quarians saw it as taboo to be around others sick. Sure their suits protected from foreign contaminants but one suit rupture and bam! Someone else just got sick. Tali didn't want to risk that. So she did the only thing she could and rode the elevator down to the mess hall.<p>

For once it was entirely empty. That was rare. The only crew member around was Gardner. He was sitting in one of the tables on the far left with a dish rag draped over his shoulder and was eating his dinner. When he noticed Tali he offered her a seat and automatically made his way behind the cafeteria kitchen to make her up some grub.

"It's okay, Rupert, I can do that." Tali protested. Gardner ignored her and whipped up a fresh paste tube. Rupert smiled quickly as he handed her the tube and returned to his seat. He took a couple bites of his meal then looked up and said earnestly.

"Was quite the interesting day round here, little missy. Should've seen that Lara woman rip around here…something else entirely, was damn near intimidating the way she ran around." Tali nodded vigorously and replied.

"Yeah, it was the same when I meant her." Gardner took another bite of his meal before saying.

"Still she was great company and funny to be around, telling all of the old stories about the Commander growing up, babysitting and helping raise him. She even showed the crew a couple of holo-vids of the Commander. I can't say that old Shepard was particularly fond of that mind you. Still, you could tell the two are closer than moths to light bulbs." Tali frowned. It was a shame that she missed that…_Stupid cold…stupid weak immune system._ Tali thought as she attached the paste tube.

"What were the videos about?" Tali asked before squeezing a small portion of food into her mask. Gardner shrugged and replied sheepishly.

"I was too busy to take notice…could of sworn I heard dance practice or something like that." Tali thought back, Wayne did mention something about dancing but she really couldn't' remember. Gardner finished the last of his meal and started washing dishes. Tali hurriedly finished the last of her paste. Rupert reprimanded her and told her to go ahead and take her time. Regardless Tali still hurried and discarded the empty tube. She said her goodbyes and made for the elevator. When the doors opened she immediately wished that she had taken up Rupert's offer to stay. _Keelah! Why! _Tali's thoughts echoed as she marched into the elevator next to Garrus Vakarian. She remained silent and so did he. Not a word was spoken between the two until finally Garrus spoke up.

"You know, if you have a shotgun…I bet it's not properly calibrated." Tali snapped her head...but didn't have anything prepared for that. She wanted to ball him out but found that she couldn't. Instead she let out a little laugh and shot back.

"Is that all you have to say?" Garrus edged back until he was flat against the wall of the elevator. Even now he was intimidated. He took in a small breath and continued.

"I told you I'm done apologizing. Instead I'm just going ask flat out, are you ever going to forgive me?" Tali was silent as he looked Garrus over. There was something in his eyes. Something she had never really seen before. It was like a longing or need that she couldn't place. Tali did not expect this…she really didn't. Again he asked in a tone of voice that sounded wounded or hurt. Tali bit her lower lip and thought of what to do until she replied solemnly.

"I'm not mad…not anymore. But you are still a bosh'tet. Understand?" Garrus nodded and Tali smiled. After that all was silent until they reached her floor. Before she left Garrus asked a final time.

"So we _are_ good, right?" Tali turned to face him and smirked.

"We're getting there." Garrus's mandibles clicked slowly in approval. Before any more could be said Tali made for the door but Garrus stopped her. He held her shoulder firmly and declared.

"Wait." Tali quickly turned on her heel and met his silvery blue eyes. Again there was that need. This time it was more powerful even primal. Tali questioned what he wanted but Garrus didn't say anything. For a moment he moved in closer but instantly backed away his normal posture returning and he grumbled.

"Never mind." The elevator doors shut, leaving Tali standing there wondering what just happened.

Garrus practically broke his fingers and elevator door shut button. That was so incredibly stupid of him! _What was I going to do, hug her… kiss her!_ The turian's mind raced about what he just tried to do. Shepard was his best friend and he just…_So incredibly stupid!_ Garrus thought as he tramped back into the weapons bay of the Normandy. He threw his headset across the room and collapsed onto a makeshift seat of crates and piping.

"Fuck!" Garrus growled as he angrily re-calibrated his side arm. This whole thing was just a load of horse crap! He blinked a couple of times and started to calm down a little. He needed a drink…a strong one but not here. He was going out to the Dark Star Lounge.

* * *

><p>Tarak leaned forward on the railing that overlooked the lower Citadel. Gru was beside him with a pair of precision binoculars. They had been ghosting Commander Shepard for most of the night. Ever since he left with the woman and the various places they stopped off and spent time at. This woman was apparently very close to the Commander. She had just become a person of interest. Tarak packed his gums with tobacco and asked Gru for an update.<p>

"Still the same, boss…wait, he's leaving the bookstore now." Gru replied as he zoomed in on the two.

"Alright, boss, they're moving, again." Gru added before placing the binoculars away and motioning for them to get going. They followed for the next thirty minutes before they reached their final stop. An odds and ends store "Lara's Everything Else". Gru reported that only the woman had entered and the Commander was heading back the way he came. Gru placed the binoculars down and said quickly.

"We could hit this woman now. She's alone." Tarak shook his head and replied.

"No. We _will_ get this woman just not now…now we watch and we wait but we will not act. I want to know more." Tarak backed away and motioned for Gru to follow with one thought on his mind, _Jentha…_ This Lara had just reached the top of Tarak's list of targets.

* * *

><p>As Wayne walked back something was off. He felt it in his spine. Maybe he was just being paranoid but something about tonight was off. Choosing to shake it off Wayne continued into the night back to the Normandy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**'

Sup Peoples! Here's my newest update! I hope you are enjoying this story, Constructive Criticism is Welcome!


	15. Let The Good Times Flow

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of it's characters

Chapter Fifteen: Let the Good Times Flow

The Dark Star Lounge was bursting at its seams with people. Loud music pumped in the background and hell Garrus felt like dancing! Well, that could have been chalked up to the half a bottle of Black Saw Brandy Garrus drank but hey he was still young! In his prime many would say! Garrus hadn't hit the dance floor in a while but he still remembered the moves. It was second nature to him unlike Shepard. The one thing he had over the Commander! He danced with the flow of the music, letting it envelop him. As he danced his eyes locked onto a turian girl and she was nothing but eyes for him. Slowly they made their way to one another. She was the aggressor and started to grind up against Garrus. He had no objection and placed one of his hands to her waist. She twirled around to Garrus's back and wrapped her arms around him. She guided his hands to her thighs and she called out over the booming music.

"Nice scars! Do you come here often?" Garrus spun back to face her and purred.

"From time to time!" The turian girl smiled as her hands explored every inch of Garrus's broad shoulders.

"I'm Hizza! I don't think I've ever seen you here!" Garrus's mandibles went slack a sign of arousal to turians and said huskily.

"I'm Garrus!" Hizza smiled as she pulled Garrus closer to her and asked seductively.

"Now why would a handsome man like you be all alone, is there a Mrs. Garrus?" Garrus thought back to Shepard and Tali. A mild sliver of agitation spiked in him. He shook his head and growled.

"No…" Hizza smiled and shot back.

"You're a terrible liar, what's her name?" Garrus looked to his side and then to his feet. Regaining his voice Garrus replied levelly.

"Tali." Hizza smiled even brighter and whispered into Garrus's ear."

"Well for tonight forget all about her." Garrus froze. His mind started to race _What I'm I doing…_ Garrus sobered up a little and broke free of Hizza's hold.

"I can't do this." He said quietly before walking away. Once he had left Hizza collapsed at the bar and ordered a light drink. It wasn't long until she was joined by her employer.

"Why isn't the turian with you?" He growled. Hizza waved him off and chugged her drink. She wiped her mouth with her wrist and turned to face the batarian.

"Calm down Tarak, I know what I was doing." Tarak's upper set of eyes narrowed and he barked.

"Stick to the plan. Unless you _don't_ want the credits." Hizza snapped her head to face the batarian and she hissed.

"I told you to calm down, tonight wasn't a complete waste!" Intrigued Tarak leaned forward and asked what she meant. Hizza ordered another drink and replied.

"I hit a soft spot with him."

"What kind of soft spot?" Tarak asked lowly. Hizza smiled and replied coyly.

"The only one you men have." Once Hizza relayed what she had learned Tarak smirked and had Gru start digging up anything he could about this girl, Tali.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sup Peoples! And here's another chapter for ya's! Constructive Criticism is Welcome!


	16. Where Good intentions Lie

I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or any of its Characters

Chapter Sixteen: Where Good Intentions Lie

After spending most of the previous night at the bar Garrus's head was pounding. He sipped on some medication to help with his light hangover and rested his head on the table. After a short while he was joined by Kasumi.

"How you holding up?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. Garrus shook his head and replied.

"I'm good. Just feels like someone's pulling at the back of my skull plate." Kasumi tilted her head to the side a little.

"um, ouch…" Garrus nodded his head and explained.

"A very delicate place." Kasumi offered a sheepish smile and rubbed Garrus's shoulder.

"Have you tried yoga? It helps." Garrus looked up and thought for a second. That was a human exercise or something like that.

"Sorry, never tried it." Kasumi looked him over and stood. She stretched her arms before heading for the exit.

"If you want you can join me, I can show some of the basics. Just wear something loose." Garrus considered her offer. It was better than just sitting around waiting for this headache to go away.

"Aw, what the hell." Garrus grumbled before standing and following after Kasumi.

* * *

><p>Wayne checked in with Dr. Chakwas to pick up some medication for Tali before heading back to her quarters in engineering. She was sitting up with her back against the wall. Tali coughed twice and commanded in a nasally voice.<p>

"Medicine! Cough syrup! _Now_!" Wayne bent his head as tried to restrain his laughter. He made his way to Tali, sat next to her and grabbed her blanket draping it over her shoulders. Tali gave Shepard a quick hug before wrapping it around the both of them.

"Cuddle time over Medicine time now!" Tali ordered. Shepard handed Tali the tube of meds and was taken back at how ferocious Tali grew as she scrambled to attach it to her mask's injection port. Tali downed the entire tube in one long slurp that ended with her leaning back against the back of the wall.

"Okay, continue the cuddling." She purred. Wayne backed up to sit next with Tali, wrapping his arm around her. Tali readjusted the blanket around them and rested one of her hands on his knee cap.

"We never finished our conversation." Tali mused. Shepard cracked his neck and asked.

"which one?" Tali traced her fingers around his knee, nervous to continue. Clearing her throat Tali answered quietly.

"the one we were having about how we grew up." Shepard offered her a light smile as he held her hand. She looked up into his dark eyes and asked innocently.

"I was just wondering what your parents were like?" Shepard looked upward to the ceiling, trying to think of a good enough answer.

"Hmm, the best way to put it…old fashioned. Sort of like Lara I suppose." Tali's head tilted to one side asked with curiosity oozing off of every word.

"Really, how so?" Shepard again thought of how to better word this. There was a brief silence before he continued.

"They were stuck in time, real turn of the century Earth born types. Ma and Pa didn't appreciate the way our world was going, that was why they settled on Mindoir…it reminded them of how they were raised." Tali gave a light smile sat forward and asked.

"How about Lara, how did you meet her?" Shepard clasped his hands together, and answered automatically.

"Well, you know she took me in…Lara was a friend of our family ever since the beginning. When my parents first relocated to Mindoir she helped them to settle in. When me and my sis were born she would babysit us, take us camping when we were older…she was like a second mother to us." Satisfied with the answer Tali smiled. After a while of cuddling a mischievous look crossed her face and she asked sweetly.

"Was there ever a girlfriend?" Shepard jumped a little at the sudden question. He coughed once and repeated the question to Tali. She smirked at his reaction and replied.

"There had to have been at least a couple." Shepard just shook his head and solemnly said no. Tali merely looked him over and shrugged.

"Really?" Shepard offered a smile but it was empty. Tali had learned that often times when Wayne would smile he wasn't really _smiling_. It was like he was wearing somebody else's face, not his own. It was painful for Tali whenever he smiled like that. Looking to him now Tali wondered if this was a lie? Tali went against her better judgment and pushed the question.

"Not a single one?" She asked playfully. Wayne smiled again and patted Tali's head.

"I think the medication is kicking in…you're acting more like yourself." With that Shepard stood and made for the exit. Before he could leave Tali called out with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"What does that mean?" Shepard turned and winked as his only answer leaving Tali to think over what they just spoke about.

* * *

><p>Tarak sat alone in the cargo bay. Jentha's favorite part of their cruiser. He sat there alone sharpening her knife. Sharpening and sharpening until he dropped the knife letting it fall to his side. His second was gone…his <em>true<em> second. Looking to her hand carved name was enough to set Tarak on edge. He picked up the knife and was about to sharpen it again but he was interrupted by his new recruit. Tarak refused to call him his second…that was a title of honor among batarians…_honor_. Gru fetched up a seat to Tarak and threw him a data disk.

"The schematics you requested, Boss." Tarak popped the disk into his Omni Tool's data drive. A detailed 3D blue print of C-Sec Command materialized into view. Right away he started to mark weak points and areas of interest. Gru beamed and gave a wide smile to Tarak.

"That was a pretty hard job, Boss. Took me some time to crack the files but it was worth it." Gru said earnestly. Tarak paid him no mind while he continued to work and uttered under his breath.

"Jentha would have done it in half the time it took you." Gru let out a low growl, tilting his head to right. Tarak noticed the gesture but simply ignored it. Gru propped his feet on a nearby crate and said lowly.

"You know, Boss…with respect… I _am_ your second. You could show more respect to me." Tarak continued marking high value targets on the blue print representation. Once he was done he threw the spry kid Jentha's knife.

"Read the name." Tarak commanded. Gru squinted down at the engravings and mumbled to the point it was barely audible.

"Louder." Tarak ordered. Gru narrowed his upper set of eyes and spat.

"Jentha." Gru threw the knife back and leaned forward with his head at a complete right angled tilt. A direct challenge and insult to Tarak.

"That is the name of _my_ second, boy. Not many honor or remember the old ways of the Four Pillars but I do. My second is dead. You're just some punk kid who is taking on her responsibilities" Tarak uttered with spite. Gru kicked the crates he had sat on and barked.

"Ever since that human died you've grown soft! We could have killed that old woman the other night if you had just listened to me! You could have avenged her but…" Tarak returned to sharpening his knife and calmly replied.

"Foolish kid. It's much more than something as petty as revenge, something so much more." Gru, fed up with Tarak's attitude hissed.

"Fuck it then." And stormed out of the cargo bay. Tarak looked upward and closed his lower set of eyes.

"Something so much more."

* * *

><p>Wayne rifled through his old things and found what he was looking for. An old fashioned picture from his time on Mindoir. It was partially burnt and there were signs of fading but it was still intact. Good enough so that he could see the happy adolescent faces of himself, his sister Leslie and his good friend Chuck. In the middle of everyone was...well…<em>she<em> was there. This photo was taken during the first month that Syla had started her pilgrimage and she removed her face plate for it. Wayne suddenly felt uneasy looking at this photo, the events of today's conversation with Tali replaying in his head. Without their masks both looked so alike…it was…well Wayne didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he had just lied right to Tali's face.

_I told you not to take off your mask_. Wayne thought to himself as his middle and index finger lightly ran across the surface of the photo. He cursed to himself and locked the picture back into his lockbox. Why did he go through all the trouble of searching for that damn thing…only bad came from it. Wayne hid the lockbox back in in his desk drawer and locked it. Reclining back in his chair Wayne mused.

"Why the hell did I lie about that…" In his time Wayne had told a very select amount of people about her. In truth in the past five years there was only one other person that knew and she more or less witnessed it.

Wayne had been so lost in thought that it barely even registered that his Omni Tool comm had been going off. When he returned to reality Wayne heard Joker continually calling his name from the Omni Tool.

"Joker, what you got?" Wayne said briskly. There was silence.

"Uh, Commander, we got a visitor…" Joker said off handedly. Wayne narrowed his eyes…

What kind of visitor?" Wayne said hoarsely. Joker's voice fumbled a bit until EDI finished his sentence.

"I believe it is Doctor Liara T'Soni, Commander." Wayne went white faced. He could only hope Tali would behave herself.

* * *

><p>For most of the day Garrus was sore. The things Kasumi had him do…they weren't meant to be done! Garrus now had a firm respect for humanity and their workout regimen. He sat at the port observatory window tending to his arms, legs and whatever felt sore. He gave Kasumi a once over and couldn't believe that she was still so energetic.<p>

"Maybe I should have started you out slower…"Kasumi mused as she drank a glass of milk. Garrus rubbed his arm and fired back.

"No, no…I'm fine really!" Garrus patted his arm a final time before sinking back into the couch. Kasumi downed the last of her milk and did a single back flip, grabbed the milk carton and put it back into the fridge. Afterword Kasumi started to balance on one hand and said.

"So, about your little problem, I was thinking…" Garrus sat forward and asked.

"What problem?" Kasumi switched hands and replied.

"You know…your problem…Tali. How's that going for you?"

"I don't know…I mean I tried something really stupid…I mean _really stupid_ but I stopped." Kasumi smirked and said with mirth.

"Because you're a decent guy…decency and good intentions won't get you far."

"Yeah but Shepard and Tali are..." Kasumi stopped him right there and continued.

"But a lot of women like decent. You're a good man Garrus, you just have to be patient. The right time will present itself." Kasumi stood up right and started to walk off. Garrus kept his eyes locked on her, like a shark.

"Um…yes…" Kasumi asked as she turned to face him. Garrus never once budged and leaned in closer.

"What's up?" Kasumi questioned. Again he said nothing. Getting a little freaked out Kasumi waved and poked Garrus in the face.

"Earth to space man Garrus…hellooo…" He moved suddenly and said in monotone.

"I'm waiting for it."

"For what?" Kasumi remarked. Garrus made a quick look around and said in a near whisper.

"You know…_it!_ You cloak, throw something, steal something and cloak…I'm prepared this time!"

"You mean like this?" Kasumi's voice rang from somewhere. That is when Garrus realized he was talking to air... With that Garrus swiftly took inventory and dove for cover. Utter silence. Garrus's eyes darted from corner to corner. Once he was sure it was safe he jumped upward, tripping on something and falling down. Luckily there was a soft cushion that comforted his fall. Garrus laughed. Nothing happened to him this time! At least he thought…until looking down.

"Hey, uh…hi there…do you mind uh…mind getting off ?" Garrus had bowled over the cloaked Kasumi and somehow straddled her. At first he was going to comply with her request but an evil clicking of his mandibles began…

"So long as you promise never to cloak in my presence again." Kasumi obviously flustered tried to worm free.

"Promise to stop scaring me, to stop throwing things at me and to stop stealing my brandy and I'll…" There was an all familiar snap of a camera in the distance. In unison both Kasumi and Garrus turned to face the doorway. Joker was standing with a digital camera in hand and devilish smile spread across his face.

"EDI, I just sent you a photo, could you copy it to your internal memory?" With that Jeff walked away laughing. Garrus moved to the couch, looked to Kasumi and managed.

"Can you uh…" Kasumi interrupted Garrus.

"Pretend that never happened?" Garrus could only nod his head…

"Yeah...yeah I can." Kasumi muttered, taking a seat next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sup Peoples! I haven't had sleep in over twenty five hours! I hope you're enjoying the fic! Constructive Criticism Welcome!


	17. Through a Camera's Eyes

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of it's Characters

Chapter Seventeen: Through a Camera's eyes

Liara sat comfortably on the couch in Shepard's cabin. Wayne stood lightly tapping his aquarium. This unexpected visit wasn't unwelcome but still a little heads up would have been nice. Wayne offered to run down and make her some tea but she was fine.

"You seem nervous, Shepard. Is something wrong?" Liara asked. Wayne diverted his eyes from Liara rubbed the back of his neck and replied.

"Nervous what makes you say that?" Liara gave him a once over and said casually.

"Well, it was just whenever something was bothering you, you would stand and fidget like you're doing now." Wayne instantly found a seat at his desk with his hands cradled together at his keyboard. Liara beamed and pointed out.

"And whenever I pointed it out you would do exactly that." Wayne felt like an open book at a library. That was doubly true when Liara was around, the book worm she was. He felt himself start to fidget again…this was now a very complicated position to be in.

"It's good to see you, Liara, what brings you here?" Wayne asked uncertainly. Liara edged forward and picked up the turned over picture of herself from Wayne's end table. Her fingers lightly tracing the sides of the frame.

"I remember when this was taken. Do you still have that camera?" Wayne sheepishly smiled and pulled out a dinged up Kodak. He tossed it over to her and said happily.

"All the pictures are still on the memory chip." Liara joyfully clicked the power button. However as she scanned through the pictures her good mood was lightly soured. There were new pictures of Tali and Wayne. It was a hard reminder for Liara that she was no longer with the Commander. When Liara reached the photos of Wayne and herself she nearly put the Kodak down. Instead she waved the Commander over and had him sit next to her.

Together they went through over sixty pictures. Most were on the Citadel while others were on the exotic planets they had visited during their time on the first Normandy. Some were serious pictures of them holding hands, hugging or kissing and mixed in were shots of the two making faces. One in particular was Wayne inside of a mall holding a dress to his frame while making a weird smiley face. Liara stood next to him while she tried on a nice dress coat and wore a top hat. Upon seeing this picture Liara face palmed and turned to face Wayne.

"I thought you said you deleted this?" Liara whined a squeaky voice. Wayne smirked and replied shamelessly.

"From my computer." Liara's head sunk. She placed the camera down and remarked.

"I still remember that clerk's face as he took the photo. It was…unique." Wayne chuckled.

"Don't you mean hilarious?" Liara instantly said no and added.

"No, just unique." Wayne frowned and looked off into the distance. He was silent for a brief moment then imitated the face in question. He turned his head from side to side and said with mirth.

"So you don't find this funny?" Liara bit her lip and cast her eyes downward trying her hardest to avoid eye contact and said in wavering voice.

"As I said unique..." Wayne stopped, a big toothy grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Not funny at all? Not even a little?" Liara continued looking downward even more bashful than before. Turning to Wayne she breathed.

"Wayne, stop, please." Wayne licked his lips and pulled away. He rested his arms on his knees and picked up the Kodak. He thumbed through the pictures until he found one in particular. It was during a vacation on the resort world of Benla. Wayne was in a causal dress suit and Liara…well she was in the most luxurious dress Wayne had ever seen. This was a special photo for both of them. It was the last time they were together before the first Normandy was shot down. Wayne made a crooked half smile and lightly nudged Liara. When she looked at the camera she felt as if she wanted to wrap her arms around the Commander but she refrained from doing so. Instead she gave Wayne a quick hug and stood.

"Well, Commander, I should get going. I don't want to keep you." Wayne held her hand and said quickly.

"Oh, no it's fine. You can stay if you want." Liara reassured him that it was okay and made for the elevator. She turned on her heel before exiting and said happily.

"It's been a long way here, once I get some rest we'll have to meet up again." Wayne offered a wry smile and nodded his head.

"Is tomorrow good for you?" Wayne asked. Liara agreed and said her farewells before heading down on the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tali was pacing with her blanket snuggly wrapped around her frame. She cursed in quarian ringing her hands together and kicked the frame of her mattress. Garrus watched in amused silence as this continued on until she crashed down next to him.<p>

"Tali, calm down…nothing is going to happen." Her head snapped to face Garrus. Even through her face plate it was easy to tell that she glaring.

"I know nothing will happen and I am _calm!"_ Garrus raised his hands up in surrender as Tali stood again. A single thought ran through Garrus's head that made his mandibles twitch. A part of him wanted to say something…the other was being very wise...the unwise part of himself won.

"I would hate to see you upset." Garrus said nonchalantly. Tali froze…her piercing eyes locked onto Garrus and she hissed.

"I am going to go check on those two and you are coming with me." Tali started to make for the door but Garrus stopped her.

"Whoa there, Tali. Just take some deep breathes, try some yoga, sit down…or something." Tali tried to protest but Garrus forced her to sit.

"You trust Wayne, right? You know he would never do anything. He's like my brother, I know him and I know he wouldn't do anything." Tali nodded her head in agreement before firing back.

"I do trust him, I do…it's the other one I don't trust!" Tali started to stand but again Garrus made her sit.

"Liara wouldn't either, Tali she's a…"

"I know but still they were all embracing eternity the last them they saw each other and…and… what does embrace eternity even mean!"

"For all I care it could mean a Krogan's night of sensual…" Tali forced one hand toward Garrus's mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence! I do not need that mental image right now." Garrus smirked.

"Took your mind off of Shepard and Liara right?" Tali chuckled and took her seat back next to Garrus. She lightly tapped the back of her head against her wall and let out an agitated huff.

"I'll tell you right now, if I do find out she tried getting with _my_ Shepard, I'll _embrace_ her eternity…with a shotgun…" Garrus narrowed his eyes a little with curiosity and couldn't help but ask.

"What is your fascination with shotguns?" Tali innocently shrugged.

"I don't know. It might have had something to do with my father getting me one for my going away gift before my pilgrimage…that or I just like them... give or take." Garrus shrugged and stood.

"I'm going up to rummage up a television or something so we can watch a movie." Tali jumped up and had Garrus take his seat."

"It's okay, I have it covered. Chiktikka, could you kick up projection mode, please?" Within seconds Tali's drone activated and started to produce a projection across her room on the adjacent wall. Garrus stood again and offered.

"I'm just going to grab some snacks, anything you want in particular?"

"Maybe some turian yogurt, don't be long." Garrus nodded and was off. It took him about five minutes or so until he came back with a handful of injection tubes for Tali and for himself a bag of Jekta, the turian version of potato chips. Plopping down on the bed he passed her the injection tubes and then they started the movie.

"What flick we watching?" Garrus asked before ripping into the bag of Jekta.

"A turn of the century earth alien flick." Garrus shuttered.

"Really? Couldn't we watch Blasto instead at least we'll get some laughs out of it." Tali shook her head authoritatively

"My projection drone, my movie. You could leave if you want." Garrus let out an exasperated breath and took a bite from his chips.

"What's the flick?" Tali flipped up her Omni Tool and did a quick search

"It's called Predator...Kasumi highly recommended it. She said that you might like it." Garrus's mandibles froze…this sounded familiar…something was fishy.

* * *

><p>When Liara returned to her private shuttle she made for her quarters and collapsed onto the bed. She removed everything save for her underwear and found one of her oversized tee shirts. Liara threw it on and clicked on her stereo. Today was a good day… well…almost. Her hands lightly clutched at her shirt as she threw the covers of her bed over her. What was with her…she could have said so much more things to Wayne. Liara had so much on her mind it physically started to hurt. Rationally Liara knew that she didn't still hold any feelings for the Commander. Yet on another level there was something there. Confused and a little more than upset Liara called out.<p>

"Glyph, run holo-vid 22-SL, please." The management drone activated a three dimensional hologram taking place in front of Liara. It was of Shepard and herself on Benla. They were lying down together on a beach. The holographic Liara held the camera and asked seductively.

"_Commander, I do believe you promised to put tanning lotion on my back." _Wayne was in board shorts, his tight muscles glistening in the warm tropical sun. He smiled a big goofy smile as he sat next to her under the parasol and said happily.

"_Dr. T'Soni…I never knew you could be so brazenly bold." _

"_There are a lot of things you do not know, Commander, such as what I have in store for you tonight." _The hologram of Shepard grinned, began applying the lotion and teased.

"_Oh no…you're not planning on taking advantage of poor old me, are you? Is that it, do you only love me for my body, then take me, take me now and be done with it!" _There was laughter both from the hologram and Liara. The hologram version of herself continued to chuckle and added.

"_Wayne, you're attracting attention." _He only smiled and said in a near whisper.

"_Then let them see."_ Before planting a light kiss on her lips. The camera cutting off shortly after that.

"Glyph, holo-vid 23-Sl, please." Liara asked quietly. The management drone cycled through the recordings, random ones beginning before finding the right one. It was later that night at their hotel. They were on a sun crested patio with a piano in the backdrop. This was their final day on the resort world before his shore leave ended.

"_Have you ever had dreams for the future, Wayne?"_ The holographic version of Liara asked. There was a slight glitch at this point but it quickly readjusted. The holographic Wayne only smiled and pulled Liara close and brought her into frame of the camera.

"_I had one."_ He said in a low voice. Liara smiled as she pulled her pillow up to her chest. The holographic Liara asked coquettishly before pulling Wayne in close to her.

"_And what dream was that?"_ Wayne placed the camera down and said huskily.

"_That, beautiful, is a secret." _ Liara smiled as the recording ended.

"Holo-vid 24-SL, please." Liara chimed. It took a moment for Glyph to reconfigure the vid player for the next hologram. When it was set the recording began. Wayne was holding a camera with the lens facing him.

"_Today, we have to pack and leave…but I don't want to leave."_ He moved the camera to face a sleeping Liara.

"_How about you, Liara? Do you feel like going? No snores for yes, one snore for no." _The sleeping figure lightly stirred before waking up.

"_Turn that thing off Wayne…it' s too early" _The pixelated Liara groaned. Wayne chuckled and turned the camera back to face him.

"_She's grumpy."_

"_I'm not…just tired, go to sleep." _Wayne grinned and lightly kissed Liara on the crown of her forehead.

"_Is there anything you want to say to the camera or any of our possible little blue..."_ The holographic Liara's eyes fluttered open and playfully ripped the camera from Shepard's hands. The recording cut off there. Liara replayed that last part twice before having Glyph end the program. With that Liara made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and collapsed back onto her bed. Glyph floated beside her and suddenly asked.

"Dr. T'Soni, if I may? A query?" Liara lazily looked to her drone and managed.

"What?" Glyph floated closer toward her and asked.

"After reviewing these recordings with you I have come to a conclusion…however with set variables there is an error in my calculation. Why are you no longer with the Commander." This woke Liara up. She eyed her drone and said tentatively

"Things change." Glyph unhappy with the answer pressed his point.

"All variables suggest that the Commander should still be with you, yet is not. I am merely curious if I am incorrect." Liara replied flatly

"Yes, Glyph you are wrong." The drone seemed satisfied. However a couple seconds later he asked.

"Another query, Dr.T'Soni. Do you believe that you should still be together with Commander Shepard?" Liara slightly narrowed her eyes and commanded.

"Glyph, hibernate mode." The drone obeyed and shut down all his primary systems. Now Liara was wide awake, what Glyph had said floating around in her head. It was a good question. A really good question…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sup peoples! Liara's turn for some action in the coming chapters! Constructive Criticism Is Welcome!


	18. Something More

I Do Not Own Mass Effect Or any of its characters

Chapter Eighteen: Something More

Garrus was half way done with his morning jog. He passed by a couple of turian women. They had eyes for him. The mandibles said it all…the mandibles…Garrus felt a slight ping of anger as he passed over a small bridge that ran across one of the Citadel's artificial ponds. Looking downward he ran his hands against either side of his face and then extended his jawline. _We look nothing like that! Stupid movie…_ Returning to his run Garrus passed by a small café that Commander Shepard frequented and noticed a couple of familiar faces. Mordin and Dr. Chakwas were sitting in one of the center tables. Both were splitting a slice of cake and enjoying a cup of tea. When they saw Garrus both nearly jumped and parted their seats from one another.

"Dr. Chakwas, Mordin, good morning." Garrus called out. The two waved to him as he drew closer.

"This is kind of a surprise, seeing you two out like this I mean." Garrus admitted while jogging in place. Mordin sheepishly waved him off and said quickly.

"Not really wanted to spend some time with Karin before leaving Normandy…best way to spend it." Garrus taken aback even more questioned.

"You're leaving?" Mordin nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes, after fighting and surviving suicidal run to Omega 4 Relay, I must return to clinic, people need me…will be leaving soon." Garrus nodded slowly and said his farewells before heading off. His run lasted another ten minutes or so until he came upon C-Sec. Old habits…when Garrus was part of C-Sec he would make a point to drop by on his days off. Now everything was different. Large parts of the building were still being repaired from the damage by Sovereign, Keepers were scurrying everywhere and a construction crew was in the middle of it all.

"That's strange." Garrus said in a low whisper. Whenever a part of C-Sec needed work it was done by a Citadel based construction company but this company was foreign as far as Garrus knew. Overly curious Garrus made his way through to the entrance to find out was going on. Inside he navigated around until he found Bailey's office. He was just about to knock when Bailey opened up the door.

"Garrus didn't expect to find you here." Bailey said before closing the door behind him. Garrus nodded and asked

"Been awhile since I've been here, thought you'd be down in Zakera Ward. I'm glad I was able to catch you." Bailey indicated for Garrus to walk with him and replied.

"I caught a break today, had some paperwork here at C-Sec Command, been stuck at my desk all day and was just about to take a break."

"So what's up with the construction? I thought we didn't hire outside of Citadel operated companies. Who are they?" Garrus asked as the two reached the cafeteria coffee machine. Bailey poured himself a cup and remarked.

"That's actually what I was working on before you arrived. They're called Olympus Architecture. Some outer rim contractor and I don't like them." Garrus gestured to an open table and sat down.

"They have a dirty record?" Garrus questioned. Bailey stirred sugar into his coffee and replied.

"It's more like no record. I'll admit a lot of outer rim companies are clean but I also know how dirty they can be and that's why I did a background check. This one, Olympus Architecture is just there…nothing dirty or clean." Garrus rubbed his chin and rested his hands onto the table.

"Why did C-Sec hire them? How did they even find them?" Garrus asked. Bailey offered a faint smile. He sipped his coffee and replied in a matter of fact tone.

"They found us, offered to help fix up C-Sec and any other part of the Citadel, free of charge." Garrus scoffed.

"That's mighty nice of them." Bailey agreed and added.

"When I first heard it made curious but when the Capital of every known species on the Citadel is attacked there are bound to be generous types. Except when they rolled in something wasn't right. No outer rim outfit would have the amount of high level gear they're toting around. I think someone's backing them with a lot of credits, it's the only way. Add in the fact of their record, damn right I get a little curious." Garrus felt his brows furrow. He was with Bailey on this one. Something was weird.

"Have you tried bringing this to anyone's attention?" Garrus asked.

"I tried and I'm trying again but nobody will listen. Garrus, you used to work for C-Sec and know when something smells. My hands are tied and I can't investigate these guys. Mind doing me a solid and looking into this for me?" Garrus agreed in a heartbeat. After that Bailey went back to his office and Garrus returned to his jog.

* * *

><p>"That took me off guard seeing Garrus this early." Karin said as she took a dainty sip from her herbal mint tea. Mordin agreed under his breath before taking a small bite of the cake. He moved his chair back next to Karin and added.<p>

"Must make note of this café, they have excellent cake…we should come here more often." Karin offered a light smile and agreed. Reclining back she looked to Mordin with a mild admiration in her eyes. He took notice and started dabbing his face with his napkin. Karin laughed and assured him there was nothing there and said happily.

"That would be nice to come here again." Mordin nodded and placed his napkin onto the table. He clicked onto his Omni Tool and tinkered around with it for a bit until Karin asked.

"Mordin, why didn't you tell me you were planning on leaving?" Mordin jumped at the question and assured.

"Was planning on telling today…had meant to. Was the reason I brought you here." Karin let out a silent sigh and leaned back in her chair. She sipped her tea again and remarked happily.

"I believe we were talking about how we grew up before Garrus interrupted us." Mordin smiled and added wryly

"Yes, you were telling me about your time at your vacation home." Karin laughed and corrected.

"More precisely, the first time I had tried Serrice Iced Brandy. I was with a boy I had known from my high school and he brought the drink. We had a couple of shots and went cruising in his dune buggy…it didn't end well. God, Mickey was so crazy at times. If not for me I don't know what would have become of him after college and high school." Mordin imagined Karin joy riding and let out a quick laugh.

"Sounds like you two were close." Mordin remarked before sliding the cake back to Karin. She took a quick bite and readily nodded.

"Mickey was a good friend and my first boyfriend, possibly the first man I'll admit that I loved."

"Where is he now?" Mordin questioned. Karin looked to the sky. There was something in her eyes that Mordin had never once seen in her. She seemed to smile but he couldn't quite tell. If she was smiling it was filled with melancholy.

"He developed a tumor near his heart and there were complications… He passed away. I still remember the first time we met and every year since then. We made it a tradition to share a drink every summer." Mordin stiffened and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." He offered quietly.

"It's okay. I'm just happy I was able to know him and truthfully I don't think he ever really left. You'll think I'm funny for saying this but I see a lot of him in the Commander. I think that was the reason I chose to stay with him despite that he was working for Cerberus."

"Again I am sorry for asking, he sounds like a very good man." Mordin remarked. Karin nodded and stood. She pushed her chair in and said with a smile.

"Come on Mordin, there's still a lot around town we can do." Mordin followed closely behind Karin. They went from shop to shop looking through various odds and ends. Until they came upon a small jewelry stand. Karin stopped and gazed at a set of turquoise earrings. She looked at the price gave a light pout and walked away. Mordin glanced to the earrings then back to Karin

"How much?" Mordin indicated to the pair of seashell earrings. The vendor, an Asari Matriarch dialed in the price on her Omni Tool and replied

"Forty five credits." Mordin thought on it and rubbed his chin. He looked back to Karin and back to the earrings.

"Buying it for your girl?" The Asari asked with a bored expression.

"Yes…I mean we're not dating..." Mordin remarked before transferring over the money and pocketing the earrings.

"Those will look really good on your girlfriend." The asari stated as she handed Mordin the receipt.

"She's not my…never mind." Mordin uttered under his breath before catching up to Karin.

* * *

><p>Liara and Wayne were down at one of the artificial ponds with their shoes off and their feet soaking in the cool water. Liara nudged closer to the Commander and offered him a sip of her cola. He declined.<p>

"Do you remember our time on Benla?" Liara asked quietly.

"Our last vacation together, how could I forget that." Wayne replied quickly. Liara pulled her knees closer to her chest and said.

"I still have the tapes of us." Wayne felt himself starting to blush and remarked.

"You do? Thought I deleted those." Liara laughed and fired back.

"From my computer." Wayne hung his head low in defeat and slowly started to applaud.

"Well played, Liara, well played." Liara chuckled and rubbed Wayne's back.

"Don't feel bad, I always outsmart you." Wayne gave a light pout and grumbled.

"Not always..." Looking back to the pond he recalled all the good they had together and all the bad. Wayne wanted to wrap his arm around her but refrained. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Big mistake.

"You told me you quit." Liara declared as she snatched the pack from Wayne and proceeded to crumple them with her biotics.

"Liara, those were vintage smokes!" Wayne called out. Liara fired back.

"Even so, I know how dangerous those are." Wayne picked up the crumpled up box of American Spirits and murmured.

"These cost nearly seventy credits at best…" Throwing them into a nearby trashcan Wayne grumbled silent curses…he had forgotten how Liara detested his bad habit. Now he was out of his smokes and out seventy credits. Releasing a grated sigh Wayne rejoined Liara. She grinned lightly and rubbed his back.

"Don't pout."

"I'm not." Wayne defended. Liara lightly prodded her finger to his forehead.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not…" Wayne griped. Liara prodded his nose.

"And don't get angry." Wayne grumbled something under his breath and leaned his head forward into his arms.

"I'll show you angry!" Wayne suddenly called out as he leapt toward Liara. He playfully tackled her to the ground and started to feverishly tickle her. Wayne knew her weaknesses…every single spot. Liara burst into a fit of giggles as she tried removing the Commander from her form but couldn't, not with him tickling her ribs…it was too much. She kicked and squirmed continually calling out mercy to no avail.

"Vengeance!" Wayne called out before Liara mustered up the strength to flip him over onto the grassy field. Her hands explored under his shirt until Liara found the one spot…the one only she knew about and started her relentless attack.

"Whose vengeance now?" Liara asked sinisterly. Wayne tried to roll Liara over but he was pinned down by her biotics.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Maybe…" Liara smirked. Her hands rifling through Wayne's most ticklish spot. As he squirmed Wayne was trying his hardest not to laugh but his defenses were failing him. Momentarily Wayne was able to break free and rolled her back to the ground. Liara looked up to him her eyes filled with passion. Before Wayne knew what had happened Liara planted a light kiss on his lips…and for the briefest second he returned it. After the haze left their minds both broke away. Wayne collapsed away from Liara and started wiping his lips trying to erase what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Liara croaked with her back to the Commander.

"No, no…don't. This is my fault." Wayne reprimanded as he got up to leave.

"I'm heading back to the Normandy…I have to…" Liara cut him off.

"Commander…Wayne, wait." Wayne stopped in his tracks and growled.

"We should just put this behind us, this isn't anything." That was what aggravated Liara. She held onto his broad shoulder and hissed.

"I said wait!" Wayne didn't listen and pulled his shoulder away. Never once looking back. Liara collapsing onto the grass.

* * *

><p>Tarak monitored the various security feeds that ran throughout the Citadel. He clicked his teeth as he kept track of every detail. Some would call him a man possessed. Gru watched with a slight uneasiness. Turning back to his set of monitoring screens he couldn't shake what Tarak had said from before. As he continued watching the camera feeds someone tapped at his shoulder. Thinking it was Tarak he snapped.<p>

"What."

"Easy kid just wanted to ask you a question." Sharn, one of the older mercs replied levelly. Gru looked back to the screens.

"What is it?" Sharn let out a low growl and lightly tilted his head to the right.

"Why are you being so disrespectful to Boss?" That hit a nerve. Gru felt his eyes narrow and his shoulders tightly tense.

"He chose me as a second and yet…" Sharn placed a hand on his shoulder and corrected.

"First of all you pretty much forced yourself into that position. Second you really aren't his second." Gru let out a low growl and formed tight fists, challenging Sharn directly. The elder ignored the kid's threat and continued.

"Come on, let's grab a smoke." Sharn gestured to go outside. Both men left the makeshift trailer and onto the construction platform. With the sounds of heavy machinery droning into the background Sharn lit up and offered a smoke to Gru. He declined and asked lowly.

"What is this about old man?" Sharn took a light drag before flicking his cigarette to the ground.

"About you, not respecting the Boss." Without missing a beat Gru fired back.

"He chose me to…" Sharn stopped him and replied levelly.

"Like I said, you forced yourself into that position…and Boss doesn't believe in that. Tarak follows The Old Ways." Gru's brows furrowed and he silently asked.

"The Old Ways?" Sharn grumbled something under his breath and leaned his back against one of the heavy loaders.

"Best way to put it, Tarak follows a code that not many batarians adhere anymore...The Hegemony outlawed it years ago. That's beside the point…you see the role of Second isn't just a title, to Tarak it's a way of life. In The Old Ways the role of Second was sacred. It was a bond between two, where one went the other went…what one did, the other did and when one died…you get the idea." Unimpressed Gru countered.

"Just because he follows some old way doesn't mean he can…" Again Sharn cut off Gru and corrected.

"The Old Ways…just listen. I've served with him the longest and I have a good understanding of him. Just respect him and drop whatever shit you have against him." Gru instinctively fired back.

"Then he should respect me!" That made Sharn laugh a little.

"Why do you think he's kept you around for so long, Kid?" Sharn offered before heading back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sup Peoples! Sorry for the delay! I was looking for a new job and found one! Now to rest up...staying up twenty four hours is no bueno...Remember Constructive Criticism is not only welcome but free, good for your colon and prevents tooth decay...well at least it's free...


	19. Exodus

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or Any of its Characters

Chapter Nineteen: Exodus

Wayne sat at his desk cradling his picture of Liara. He ran his fingers down the frame and then to his lips. Liara's lip gloss had etched itself onto Wayne and refused to leave. No matter how many times he brushed or used mouth wash that taste was still on his lips. That delicate yet powerful taste of strawberry and vanilla still lingered. That delicious taste he had nearly forgotten…

"God damn it!" Wayne barked slamming the picture down onto the desk and rushing back into his bathroom. He methodically brushed his tongue, gums and lips with dial soap. A desperate last resort that landed him coughing and sputtering over the sink basin.

Returning to his seat Wayne forced his desk drawer open and thought about locking the picture out of sight. Instead he propped it back next to his computer screen. Wayne slowly ran his hands through his lightly matted hair and licked his lips. For a second he thought he could still taste that sugary tang. Wayne leaned forward and rested his head onto his shoulders how was supposed to handle this. For starters he had to tell Tali. She needed to know. Just thinking of the repercussions made Wayne irritated and made him want a smoke. Rifling through his chest pocket Wayne let out a low grumble and was about to check his pants but then remembered what Liara did. Letting out silent curses Wayne dug through his bottom drawer where he kept spare cigarettes. None were there. He forgot to stock up when he bought the last pack.

"Son of a bitch." Wayne called out, lightly slamming the drawer shut. He dug his nails into his desk before kicking open the bottom drawer where he stored his liquor. A small collection nothing like he had back home. His hand trailed across the various bottles until finding his choice poison of Jack Daniels "Gentleman Jack" Whiskey. He pulled off the shot glass that rested on the neck of the bottle and filled it nearly to the brim. Just as he took his first sip his elevator started to whir and was soon joined by Tali. He didn't try covering up what he was doing and continued to sip from his glass.

"Wayne?" Tali murmured as she watched him finish off the glass. The Commander didn't say anything as the sting of the alcohol itched at his throat. He let out a low laugh before placing the booze and shot glass back in its home. Tali could see it in his eyes that something was wrong. Her eyes danced around him until they spotted the picture of Liara. She let out a low grunt and took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Wayne to join her. He took a bit as he trudged over to her with his fidgeting hands tucked into his pockets.

"Wayne, what's wrong?" Tali demanded in a stone like voice. Wayne chuckled again and leaned back resting his head on the back of the couch. _Damn_…Wayne mused. Looking to Tali and seeing his reflection in her face plate he muttered.

"I lied before." Tali reeled back a little at this abrupt statement and questioned.

"What about?" Wayne sucked in a small amount of air and suddenly took Tali by the hand.

"Before when we were talking about Mindoir and when you asked if there was someone else."

"Wayne, what's bothering you?" Tali asked worry laden in her voice. Wayne lightly licked his lips wishing he had a smoke.

"Mindoir is not an easy thing for me to talk about. So I lie and make it sound like I didn't lose as much as I did to help it stop hurting…but that's just it. _I lie_."

From there Wayne conveyed to her all that had happened on Mindoir, of Syla…everything. It was not easy. He was trying to find a way to tell her what was really on his mind. He never found that moment. Instead, he stood and flew through his drawer until finding the lock box with his personal memories.

"I don't know what to say about Syla I never really talk about her. Truthfully you're the first person outside of my shrink that I've told." Tali clenched at the pillow in her hand with a swell of emotions ranging from anger and pity. She examined the picture for a while until finally gaining her voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Wayne's only answer was to return to his seat next to Tali. Not much was said after that. The only interaction between the two was Tali cradling the Commander in her arms…painfully unaware of what was really on the Commander's mind.

* * *

><p>Tarak picked the last of the chew away from his gums and rested his hands on Jentha's knife. He sat with his legs crossed and his bottom set of eyes closed. In the hull of the cruiser he could hear the click of the engines, the hum of the drive core. There was a serene peace in accepting what was about to transpire. With one final breath Tarak lowered the knife to the ground and whispered prayers of forgiveness to a holy charm from his youth. Something he had not done since he was a young boy in the Temple or "Gro'Than" in Batarian. Midway through Tarak was interrupted by Gru.<p>

"Boss, we're ready to move." He called as he poked his head out of the elevator. Tarak acknowledged him and quickly finished his prayer before joining Gru. He was silent as he stepped onto the elevator with an uneasy feeling washing over him. Tarak had fought all his life and now he was at that edge. The one every warrior both feared and respected. Without thinking he blurted out.

"Have you ever been afraid that you would die before your time?" Gru was honestly shocked and took a couple seconds before replying.

"That's unexpected, Boss. I guess…I mean in our line of work, who hasn't?" Tarak nodded and murmured.

"Gru, you did do a good job…with that data of C-Sec I mean, a really damn good job." Gru had to take a double take. He edged away from Tarak and quipped.

"Boss?" Tarak rested against the back of the elevator and continued.

"Sharn told me about your talk. I'm not surprised you don't know of The Old Ways. The Hegemony is good at making people forget."

"What's going on?" Gru questioned.

"Gru, I want to ask you, why did you join us?" Gru was silent. This was the most Tarak had spoken to him. It was a little unnerving. Gru gathered his thoughts and replied levelly.

"I know you dug my files, why ask?" Tarak smirked. The kid was sharp after all.

"Not many know that women and children were present during Torfan." Gru let out an exasperated chuckle and growled hoarsely.

"They wouldn't would they."

Tarak nodded his head once before the door to the elevator opened to the command deck. Most of his crew was gathered, the others were at the staging sites preparing for war. Before stepping out to greet his men Tarak murmured under his breath to Gru.

"All men have a reason for living and for dying, Gru. No matter how insignificant it may be. They were born and have a destiny they must face. One day I hope you find yours." Gru tried stopping Tarak but he wasn't fast enough. He was never fast enough…back then on that war torn moon…and now when he wanted to know why Tarak was so patient with him. Now all he could do was watch Tarak prepare his men as a monitor broadcast his speech to the other mercenary teams.

"I want to thank all of you for sticking with me until now. Some of you I know…some I've only recently met. However we all have two things in common. The Archangel and Commander Shepard. First it was merely business. They fucked with us and our business. We retaliated…and we lost…we lost friends, comrades…and hell who knows family. We can't let that sit…Everyone here knows what exactly is at stake. I won't lie when I tell you we're all probably going to die a horrible bloody death." All of the men remained silent some of the young bloods even grimaced.

"But hell that's the life of a mercenary right?" All of the men chuckled, some even clapped. Tarak then pulled up the data of C-Sec. All of the routes his men were to take were outlined in red and blue X's where they were to plant explosives.

"Sharn will lead the advance teams and set up the preliminary charges. Meanwhile, during the confusion the Kid and I will lead team two to alpha point. Once the charges have been detonated team three will wait for my signal to head to bravo point. During that time Sharn's team should be dug in far enough into C-Sec that Archangel and Shepard won't be able to break the hold…at least not easily. Once teams two and three complete their respective missions, we will link up at C-Sec and wait for transport. Everyone got that?" There were no disagreements. It was just silent. It was like a funeral…in a way it was. Tarak smirked. Almost wanted to call in air support for good measure…one good look at his cybernetics told him otherwise.

* * *

><p>For most of the day Garrus had been on a café terminal. It was the best place to do investigative work. It was the hardest to track someone from one of these places and hell cheap bad tasting turian caffeine was always a plus. Working on his fourth turian coffee Garrus ran that name again "Olympus Architecture". On the surface everything was solid. They had their own extra-net site, previous work areas and a number…a number was always good…if it actually linked you to someone. With several calls only one went through and the guy sounded nervous…like no one was actually going to call the damn thing. Maybe it was the coffee, maybe it was the guys first day and he was shy…Garrus hated dealing in maybe and just assured himself his hunch that this was foul was a good hunch.<p>

He didn't just come here for the terminal and crappy coffee. No, it was actually mild surveillance as well. One of the workers from the construction crew frequented here. A batarian. Garrus felt himself get a little agitated. C-Sec never listened and now it might be putting people in danger. Garrus looked to his Omni Tool clock. Twelve forty five. The batarian's lunch break and there was the man right on time. Garrus wasn't alone in this. He didn't survive Omega alone after all.

"L, is the feed working?" Garrus whispered into his throat mic." There was a brief static before she responded.

"I got him on visual, G." Code names…a precaution she insisted on. Being the new Shadow Broker Liara had to be cautious. Garrus naturally went to her. With her vast data gathering capabilities it was a no brainer. Normally Garrus would have asked her to look directly at the company itself. However, after calling their help line he didn't want to risk exposure. So he went down the ladder.

"What do you got?" Garrus murmured.

"Brix De'serf, age thirty five, ex-convict. Did some time on a Thessian prison world for smuggling and attempted murder." Garrus felt his teeth itch. He had a record…never a good sign.

"Ready for the interesting part, G?" Liara asked pensively

"Go for it, L."

"He had connections to the Blue Sun's prior to his imprisonment…he was a lieutenant under Tarak Grellin" Garrus dropped his coffee. His eyes rolled over like that of a shark on the hunt. One of the waiters tried to talk to him…all he heard was warbled speech.

"Dig up everything on Olympus Architecture!" Garrus growled as he slammed credits on the table and sped out of the café.

"But what about…" Garrus cut off Liara and barked.

"Forget what I said! Make this your priority search!" There was a pause.

"What are you going to do?" Liara pleaded. Garrus clicked on his Omni Tool and scrolled in his list of contacts until finding Bailey's personal number.

"Warn someone." Right as he said that there was a thunderous boom. Shortly after several others followed…then screaming, constant screaming.

* * *

><p>Sup Peoples! Sorry for the long wait but this chapter was being mean to me! i blame my lack of coffee...im trying to stop caffeine consumption...it's not going well...Anyways you knows the drill! Constructive Criticism is Welcome! (P.S, if you just beat Durial in Diablo 2...don't accidently turn off your computer without making sure to leave the area...for Diablo fans you know what i mean...sad face)<p> 


	20. Fire Storm

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of its Characters.

Chapter Twenty: Fire Storm

It took several tries before Garrus got a hold of someone within C-Sec. As he made his way through the crowd of panicked civilians he was given a full breakdown of what was happening. A bomb had been detonated in one of the shopping arcades, followed by several more centered around the Presidium Commons…and the C-Sec building itself. The number of civilian casualties alone was sickening. C-Sec officers were spread thin over the Citadel while trying to reestablish order. After getting all he could get from the rookie officer Garrus cut off the call and growled to his throat mic.

"Get all that, L?"

"By the Goddess this is horrible." Liara stammered. Garrus silently agreed as he reached the outskirts of Huerta Memorial. For now C-Sec was using the building as an outpost to regroup and ensure civilian safety. Huerta was teaming with civilians with a good number of them injured and on stretchers. Then near the center of the crowd Garrus saw it. There was a young girl holding a teddy bear with bandages covering the majority of her face. She was calling out for her mother who was being carried away on a stretcher. Garrus felt his tooth gnawing on his lower lip, only a true monster was capable of this sort of act. Garrus didn't even feel himself march toward Huerta or hear himself speak to one of the C-Sec officers. He just felt numb. Garrus wasn't left this way, in the distance there was a familiar voice, Mordin's.

"Quickly, we have to get her to the facility! Apply more medi gel and call into Hureta. Have them prepare operation room…time limited." The salarian breezed past Garrus with a group of medics guiding the mother's stretcher back to the hospital. Garrus quickly called out to the doctor and joined up with him.

"Mordin, what's the situation here?" Garrus asked as they rushed into Huerta. Mordin had his eyes narrowed as he looked over the woman. He cursed silently in salarian before replying.

"Melisa Renner age thirty one….Punctured lungs, advanced internal bleeding…survivability not probable. Regardless we will not give up." Garrus looked back to her daughter. She was being comforted by Dr. Chakwas.

"Her daughter Kennedy, age six…sustained minimal injuries...Melisa shielded her from blast." Mordin murmured. A knot started forming in the pit of Garrus' stomach. His eyes fluttered open and closed until they reached the operation room. From there Garrus was barred as Mordin prepared for surgery with Huerta's medical staff. Heading back toward the entrance Garrus located Dr. Chakwas and offered to help her any way he could. Dr. Chakwas cradled the young girl Kennedy close to her as she cried into her lab coat. She whispered soothing words and gave the young girl the lightest of hugs.

"Could you fetch me some pillows or at least a blanket for her?" Karin breathed. Without another word Garrus was off to fetch what Karin requested. On his way to ask one of the on staff medics about blankets Garrus' throat mic clicked on.

"Got something for you." 'Liara chimed lowly

"It might be too late for that." Garrus wistfully uttered.

"All the same it's something. After Olympus Architecture went into decline, it was bought out by a third party contractor. Nothing special, save for the contractor had erased almost every shred of document attached to Olympus Architecture. As if they wanted to never wanted people to know it existed. I don't think mercs are running this, I'll keep you posted."

"Liara, how many construction zones are there in the Citadel? " Garrus asked pensively. There was a clicking of a key board before Liara answered.

"At least nine but I can't pinpoint where they've all been."

"This construction company likely planted bombs all over the place. Are there any other details or specific locations? That you can get"

"I'm sorry, Garrus…that will take time. I could look it up but in that time more could go off." Garrus nodded slowly. Clicking on his Omni Tool he tried getting through to Bailey's personal line. This time it went through.

"This better be good, cause I'm wading through a storm of shit right now."

"Bailey, it's me. Listen wherever Olympus Architecture worked there may be bomb threats and there are nine other places left where they worked. Please tell me you've kept tabs on where they are."

* * *

><p>Tarak readied the last of his armor. He quickly calibrated his cybernetic arm and squeezed it into a fist twice before assuring himself that he was ready. For a second he nearly packed his gums with chew. Instead he hurled the can across the cargo bay room. Before heading to the elevator he unsheathed Jentha's knife a final time and put it up toward the light. It glinted lightly and Tarak could barely make out the old inscription etched into the blade. <em>Faith<em>. That was what Jentha translated to from Batarian. Faith. Personally Tarak disliked the name. Beyond that it was just a word…at least it used to.

Shaking off whatever emotions were trying to grab hold Tarak reached into one of his ammo pockets. First he pulled out a thermal clip and then a small stitching of cloth. It was satin and red…soft to touch. Nothing important. Tarak delicately folded the knife and clip into the cloth then placed it in the center of the cargo bay hold. An offering for Jentha's soul. Tarak nearly knelt forward on to his knee for prayer but remembered that he was running on limited time. Once on the elevator he activated his Omni Tool comm to Sharn.

"Alright, phase one went off without a hitch. Set off the secondary charges." There was a brief pause.

"Boss, are you sure about this? I mean for shit sake this is…" Tarak cut off Sharn and calmly replied.

"There is no turning back, Sharn. You know this as well as I do." Sharn huffed on the other end and continued.

"Whatever happened to no women, no kids or civilians? That _was _your code, right?" Tarak cracked his knuckles and asked coldly.

"Is team three in position?" There was silence. After a minute passed Tarak asked again with a hint of agitation. Tarak barely heard it but there was an affirmative. As he met with the ground team Tarak secured his helmet and readied his rifle.

* * *

><p>"You're really pretty." Kennedy said in a hushed whisper. Karin grinned and pushed Kennedy's nose a little.<p>

And you're even prettier, Kennedy." The young girl frowned and feverishly shook her head.

"Cricket. Everyone calls me Cricket." Karin laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Cricket then, how did you get that name?" Kennedy grew silent before burying her face back into Karin's coat.

"Mom called me that. She said it was because I jump around so much." The little girl stammered as if ready to cry again. Karin was quick to reassure Kennedy that everything was alright, promising her that she would be well soon. When the little girl asked why, Karin felt her lips purse into a light smile.

"Because the man taking care of her is very special." Karin said without realizing it. Kennedy returned her warm smile and asked.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Karin could only nod.

"Is he your best friend?" Kennedy mused with a finger to the side of her lip. Again all Karin could do was nod. Licking her lips Karin leaned backward onto the hospital wall and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Those are really pretty." Kennedy murmured. Karin's brow raised a hair.

"What's pretty, Cricket?" The little girl instantly pointed to her sea shell earrings.

"I like them. Mom has a pair just like them only they have more blue stuff."

"Turquoise you mean?" Kennedy nodded vigorously

"Yeah! That's what Mom called it! Turquoise!" The little girl chimed. Karin cradled the child a while longer. She was starting to think Garrus was never going to return with those blankets and pillows. That's when she spotted him. He was empty handed. She was preparing to scold him but then she noticed that look in his eyes. It was the same one Commander Shepard would get when something was horribly wrong.

"We have to get everyone out of here." He barked, as he urged Karin to help him.

"Garrus, what's going on?" Karin demanded.

"No time, just help me get everyone out of…" He was cut off as an ear piercing explosion rocked all of the room. Parts of the tiled roofing cracked and fell. Everyone started scrambling for the stairs but with all the people contested in the hospital there wasn't any room to run. Two more explosions shook the foundation. From the sound of things they were toward the lower floors blocking off the exits. Then a chilling silence swept over the floor as the lights flickered several times before dying. Garrus backed up slowly next to Karin and uttered.

"I was on the line with Bailey trying to narrow down possible bomb sights. As we were working out the details Blue Sun soldiers started advancing here. They wanted us in Huerta, they corralled us here."

"What about the patients?" Karin asked levelly.

"I already called ahead to the Normandy. They've got a Kodiak with Grunt on the way and the C-Sec forces here are evacuating the lower floors." Garrus counted silently under his breath. He had been since the first set of explosions went off. He was trying to gauge if they were timed intervals.

"What about the patients undergoing surgery?" Karin curtly asked. Garrus kept his eyes locked on the stairwell as he replied.

"I don't know." He reached the minute mark. No explosion His eyes scanned the room waiting. Suddenly there was a tugging at his leg. It was the little girl, Kennedy. Her eyes were glassy from crying and her nose was a little runny.

"Mister, will my mom be okay." Garrus was about to tell her the truth but Karin raised a hand to silence him and said reassuringly

"She'll be fine." Garrus gave her a light glare and whispered.

"We just can't lie to her, can we?"

"She's only a little girl." Karin whispered back. Right before he could agree there was another explosion but not a full scale one like before. It was something more akin to a handheld grenade or mine. Two more went off simultaneously, closer this time as if they were directly outside of the room they were in.

"Garrus." Karin breathed as Kennedy tightly clutched on her leg. Garrus didn't say a word and thumbed open his weapon holster. His hand found a comfortable place on his Predator hand cannon as his eyes darted over every corner of the room. Another explosion went off on the floor above them and then muffled movement.

"Breaching charges." Garrus growled to Karin. He moved back slowly until his back was planted on the corner of the main hallway door frame.

"Get everyone away from the walls and the door frames if possible." Garrus hissed. With that he drew his hand cannon and loaded a fresh thermal clip into it. With his free hand he reached up to his throat mic and clicked it on.

"L, send in Big Shot. They're making a move."

"On it." Was Liara's immediate reply. The rest of what she had said was cut short as a breaching charge cleared a hole in the adjacent hall from Garrus.

* * *

><p>"Commander Shepard, I need you to move up to the Presidium Central Park, A group of Blue Suns just took up position and are giving the Citadel forces trouble." Liara ordered while she monitored everything from her personal computer. She was running support for Shepard and Garrus as their eye in the sky. Her hands rapidly fluttered over the computer touch screens, enhancing video and audio feeds all over the Citadel. The mercenaries rarely spoke and if so it was in code. All that was certain was that they were targeting "Honey Badger." Liara's first guess was C-Sec. It had to be.<p>

Liara had several camera feeds running across from one another. Hacking the C-Sec monitoring grid was nothing. Admittedly they were offline but it was a simple enough fix. The Mercs were clever. Tracking everything that was happening was a different story. Shortly after Garrus requested back up things turned upside down. Two more sets of bombs went off near the human and Turian embassy. During that time Liara began seeing bands of mercenaries moving throughout the Citadel killing every C-Sec officer that stepped in their way. Excluding the Turians, C-Sec officers weren't soldiers trained for heavy combat. It was a massacre as civilian and Citadel forces were being gunned down.

"How's the situation at Huerta?"

"Grunt is still en route…" All Liara heard was Shepard letting out low inaudible curses before several shots rattled from his comm line. She cracked her fingers before rolling over to the feed of Huerta Memorial. Blue Suns were swarming the place. Liara tried getting through to Garrus but his comm had gone silent. His last contact had been seven minutes ago.

"Grunt, how close are you?" He didn't answer. Instead the distinctive ring of his M-300 Claymore echoed from the speakers. Several blasts came from his line along with a low chuckle. Satisfied with the answer he provided Liara wheeled back to the monitor of C-Sec, where the majority of the Blue Suns were concentrated.

"Thane, Kasumi how are things looking?"

"The Officers at the C-Sec HQ are barely holding ground. They need Zaeed and the others." Thane replied.

"They'll be there soon. Have you located Tarak?"

"Negative." Kasumi replied in monotone. Liara clasped her hands together and looked over to her drone.

"Glyph, expand the courtyard camera feed and enhance." Smoke billowed all around the building as civilians were being medevac'd away from the site. Not far off the brunt of the mercenaries carved a path straight toward C-Sec's central entrance. Citadel forces could do little against the heavily armed soldiers. Liara was compelled to turn away and stop looking at this brutality…almost…

"Alright, pull away our priority now is to locate Tarak." Both gave the affirmative in unison before heading out.

* * *

><p>"You're all like bugs." Grunt spat before pumping another round into the group of mercenaries. The ones that avoided the blast continued to charge only to be knocked back by the Claymore's fire.<p>

"Because you're puny." Grunt smashed another of the Blue Sun mercs over the head with his balled fist, killing him instantly. A second managed to get a lucky shot when his shield was drained. He didn't get another.

"Weak." The last of the mercs begged for life. Grunt felt sympathetic. So he shot him in the kneecap before shooting twice in the stomach.

"And I squash you so damned easily!" Picking up all the ammunition he could Grunt started to ascend the emergency route stairwell. The only place somewhat untouched by the heavy explosives.

"Next floor." Grunt grumbled.

"Maybe someone will actually have the balls to…" He didn't have time to complete that thought. Something tackled him from behind. A big something. It was a Blood Pack merc. A Krogan. Grunt laughed. Maybe this guy would be more fun. Rolling down the stairwell he placed several punches to the stomach while slamming his head plate into the Battle Master's. It didn't faze him in the least. Instead he started to laugh.

"Young blooded little…" When they reached the bottom of the stairs Grunt flipped the Warlord off and proceeded to drill punches into his torso and face hissing.

"Young blooded _what_?" The Warlord rose to his feet slamming Grunt to the adjacent wall. Forcing his hand to Grunt's skull plate the Battle Master slammed the back of Grunt's head into the cold concrete. This continued on until Grunt was sure he felt one of his fangs loosen from his gums. Despite the minor pain Grunt chuckled and quickly broke the hold. Without giving the other Krogan time enough to counter Grunt slammed his knee into the Warlord's gut making him wheeze and nearly fall forward. That was his moment. Grunt went in for the finishing strike with a hay maker.

"You sure don't know a lot, young blood." The Warlord taunted as he veered away from the punch.

"Bastard, you cheated." Grunt growled. The Warlord smiled.

"I did." It was Grunt's turn to smile.

"So did I." A cold feeling overwhelmed the Warlord. He never heard the crack of Grunt's M-5 Phalanx. He did however feel it's hyper accelerated round dig itself deep into his neck, followed by three more to his chest and stomach.

"Just enough for a blood rage I'd wager." Grunt mused before holstering his side arm and preparing for the fight of his life.

* * *

><p>When the attack happened Wayne barely had enough time to get loaded out in his battle rattle. He along with Zaeed and Jack had secured a Kodiak transport to C-Sec HQ. Midway there Zaeed had the shuttle doors open and his M-409 readied.<p>

"Bring us in lower!" He barked over the comm.

"Are you crazy, that place is too hot to…"

"Shut the hell up and listen to him! I like the way this man thinks!" Jack hollered back to the pilot. Shortly after they started leveling off Zaeed started pouring hot rounds into the Blue Suns lines, thinning them considerably. Jack's eyes grew like saucers as she watched the mass slaughter. Invigorated she strode over to the edge and quipped.

"If you'll excuse me my talents are best used on the _front_ line." Before anyone could stop her Jack leapt from the Kodiak and used her biotic abilities along with several mercenaries to blanket her fall.

"She certainly didn't waste any time." Zaeed remarked before firing up the M-409 again. Between the heavy fire from above and the florescent blue energy bursts on the ground Wayne couldn't tell who was killing more. Either way the Blue Suns were being swatted away as if they were nothing.

"Nearing LZ, Commander." The pilot chimed on the comm. Wayne nodded his head before loading his M-96 Mattock and peeking out the side. Scoping in Wayne let loose two rounds both of which met their respective targets. Wayne quickly activated his comm and ordered.

"Pilot, circle us around, I want to see if I can spot their leader."

"Affirmative." The Kodiak veered to the right as it made another pass. Rounds digging deep into her hull. She wasn't going to last long. Wayne had to work fast.

"Zaeed, what am I looking for?" Zaeed mopped up one last line before having to change thermal clips. Unstrapping the back mounted repeater he dug into a pouch next to his feet and loaded two fist sized thermal clips into the heavy machine gun.

"He's Batarian he'll be near the front guaranteed. It's in their blood. Their entire race lives for war, I can at least give them that. Armor wise, Blue Sun Commanders armor is more streamlined that angular." With the new rounds loaded Zaeed reattached the repeater and resumed firing. With that Wayne kept a vigilant eye for their Commander until spotting his target. Everything seemed to slow as he scoped in on him. It was Tarak…it had to be.

"And that was his Name-o." Wayne breathed as he sucked in a small breath placing the lightest pressure on the trigger. Right as he fired the round an alarm started to blare and the Kodiak started to swerve. An anti-air system had targeted the Kodiak. The pilot called to hold on for evasive action before the Kodiak was struck by high grade explosive.

* * *

><p>Sharn ordered his men to keep on pushing. With the Kodiak out of the air Shepard lost aerial advantage. Now all that was needed was to get rid of that biotic bitch. Marching toward where she was Sharn rubbed his cheek with Medi gel where the stray bullet grazed him. It was another battle scar.<p>

"Is she slowing down any?' Sharn growled. The answer was obvious and discouraging. Looking to one of the rookie recruits Sharn ordered.

"Someone get the ML-77's on her." Some would say that was a misallocation but right now necessary. Sharn was not going to fail his mission. His pride as a soldier was on the line. Within moments the familiar roar of missiles filled Sharn's ears. She wasn't subdued her biotic powers shielded her from the blunt of the explosions

"Continue shelling her." Sharn hissed as he reached where she was. A massive bubble of men surrounded the biotic woman.

"I am not retreating." Sharn whispered to himself before readying his M-15 Vindicator. After several more seconds her biotic shields started to fade. Sharn counted the fissures until he saw his moment. Her shield faltered enough to allow a shot off. It was close but none the less met its target's knee. The woman crumbled in pain, yelling obscenities aimed toward Sharn.

"Cease fire." Sharn commanded while marching toward the young woman with his rifle readied.

"Fucking bastard!" She screeched. Sharn moved closer until he was arm's length to her. She was about send him flying via biotic kick but he simply slammed the butt of his rifle to her forehead twice and continued on to his goal. Stepping over the young woman he looked upward to the building. This was a feat…it made him smile inside. As he returned his gaze back to the main entrance a light glint caught his eye. Instantly looking toward its origin Sharn scoped in. It was a camera. He fired several rounds at it and activated his comm.

"Ocelot, we may have a problem. The bugger program we ran on the cameras didn't work."

"I've noticed, Revolver." Tarak spat from the mic as his line scrambled on.

"Besides that, I've taken the ground floor, what's your position?"

"Nearing Honey Badger now I'll be there in less than five."

* * *

><p>One by one Liara was losing her camera feeds. They were onto her. More than that they were avoiding her entirely! All she had was warbled audio and that wasn't much. Not only that but Commander Shepard wasn't responding. <em>By the Goddess if something happened to my Shepard…<em>Liara shook her head lightly…not _her_ Shepard…just Commander. Liara tried again with a similar result. Wheeling over to the Huerta feed Liara contacted Grunt.

"Not now…kind of busy." Grunt blurted out as he wheezed for breath.

"Grunt, I've lost Shepard!"

"Good for you." Grunt breathed before coughing several times. There was a brief moment of static before Liara heard a loud thud.

"Grunt, what's going on?" Liara stammered. Grunt didn't respond. Not right away.

"Just a little fun between friends. Right friend!" There was a bone shattering crunch and then a blood curdling roar. After that nothing but static. Liara tried reestablishing contact but like Shepard the comm went dark.

"Thane, do you read me?" Liara uttered as she wheeled back to the central computer.

"Yes." Thane said in near whisper.

"My camera feeds are cut, how is it ground side?"

"Interesting. The merc team splintered off from the assault on C-Sec into two groups. Both heading in completely different directions. I am following the first, Kasumi the second." Liara rubbed her chin. They were up to something.

"Can I get a rough idea where their headed?"

"The second toward the Normandy…as for the first I do not know." Thane replied before informing Liara he was going dark. Liara wasted no time and quickly linked up with Kasumi. The news she had was disheartening…Honey Badger wasn't a place…it was a person.

"Can you confirm this?"

"Liara, I've got audio on them. They made mention of Honey Badger as a woman three times. It's solid. I don't have anything else but we were wrong. It's someone and their closing in on her really fast. Thane promised to try and hold them off but I don't know how long he'll last." Liara cut off the line and promptly linked to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>It was a broken arm…had to be. Along with a broken rib and possibly broken leg. Grunt wasn't in that good of shape. Sucking in some deep breaths he forced himself off the ground and wiped the blood from his lip. Had to hand it to the old man he was good. Thing about being old though was you tired faster. Weren't good in fights long, especially if you entered a blood rage. Not like young blooded pups…all fire and nothing else. Looking at the old man made Grunt's blood boil. It was time to end him. Grunt felt it, wanted it. His eyes rolled over to silvery blue orbs. His senses numbed a little but sharpened as well. Grunt couldn't so much as hear but feel the Warlord across from him. He felt his breathing, heartbeat…everything. Before he knew it Grunt was charging toward him. It wasn't his choice not really. His legs were just moving. In an instant he was upon the Warlord burrowing his fists into the man's head, torso, and stomach hell anywhere a fist could go Grunt found where. Eventually he reached for a piece of rubble and started using that as well. By the time he was calmed the Warlord was unmistakably dead. Grunt's blood rage sated he rolled over onto ground and rested his back against the wall. He rested up for a couple moments until his adrenaline slowed and he was more himself. Taking a long breath Grunt tried to stand. His leg wasn't broken but his arm definitely was. He quickly grabbed his Claymore and looked to the stairs.<p>

"Okay…_now_ the next floor." He hissed while he trudged toward the stairs, wincing in pain every step of the way. There was little resistance after his initial scuffle. Someone already picked off a lot of the Blue Suns. This made Grunt agitated. He was looking for a challenge! Still, being able to rest for the moment was nice. Even so it was just a moment. Two Vorcha armed with M-451 Firestorms descended the stairwell.

* * *

><p>The Blue Suns that were left were starting to panic. More of them started heading to the lower floor. Grunt must have been making a big mess of things. It wasn't easy but Garrus was able to hold off the mercenaries. Regardless he was running out of thermal clips and the Blue Suns kept charging. One more solid run down that narrow hallway and Garrus knew he wouldn't last.<p>

The civilians and patients huddled together, all praying to different deities in alien tongues. Some were familiar and easy to distinguish while others Garrus had never heard before. All the same he knew the meaning. Peeking out from cover Garrus counted five men across the hall. _Four rounds…_Garrus thought limply. Listening for their footsteps and the jingle of their ammo clips Garrus let out small breath. His grip continually tightened until his hand was numb. With every step they took Garrus tensed up even more until the point he snapped. Rolling out of cover Garrus threw the second to last of his flash bangs toward the group of soldiers and hastily jumped back to cover. When that all too familiar pop went off Garrus rushed forward. All of their front line was disoriented unable to see or hear. Garrus wasted no time and placed his first round into a mercenary's head. Rushing past the falling corpse Garrus fired the second round into another head. By this time the flash bang was losing affect. The third just barely managed to get a shot through Garrus' kinetic barrier to his lower right side. Garrus winced it was just a graze but still stung like hell. It didn't stop his momentum as he rammed full force into the Blue Sun mercenary directly in front of him. Wrenching the auto rifle from his hands Garrus dropped low and readied the rifle firing until the clip until it was dry, leaving none of the soldiers alive.

Garrus knelt as he gasped for air. He was not going to do that again…_ever_. With blood pocketing around his grazed rib he chuckled. Garrus was terrified. If he failed all those innocent lives…he didn't want to think about it. So he laughed to cover up the fear that he could have failed them. Regaining composure he looked up. There were more. He should have known. Grasping at his rifle he uttered with spite.

"Waiting on you gentlemen!" Several Blood Pack and Blue Sun mercenaries slowly approached with their rifles at the ready. Garrus narrowed his eyes and removed his visor. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and loaded a fresh round into the Avenger. He brought the gun to bare his mandibles extended full…challenging them to come near. Several rounds struck him lowering his kinetic barrier. Another round dug into his stomach as the group steadily marched closer. Garrus coughed blood as he closed his eyes. Another shot this time to the chest. With blood pooling all around him Garrus let out a bone shattering roar. He forced himself upward toward the mercs with the avenger firing in all directions and in that instant everything turned to ash.

* * *

><p>Right as he had ascended the stairwell Grunt could see all of the action. Grunt had seen some ballsy turians before but this one was just lost in the head…in the good way. For being out gunned, outnumbered and wounded severely the little turian, Garrus had held his own. Just as the mercs approached him he had barreled into their ranks with nothing but a sidearm and fire in his eyes. However after gunning the first row down he failed to see the secondary wave. Just as Garrus was about to be overwhelmed Grunt joyfully lit up his newly acquired M-451 Firestorm, affectively toasting the last of the Blue Sun mercenary team. Without a word Grunt marched over to Garrus and helped him to his feet. After applying a good dose of Medi Gel to his wounds they went to make sure everyone was safe and to ensure it was really over.<p>

* * *

><p>SUP PEOPLEEEEESSSSSSS! I have not updated in a lonnnng time. I apologize but as usual my college has once again eaten up time! That being said I have only one more year until one of my degrees is finished! With that, Constructive criticism is welcome! (it's good to be back…if only for a lil bits!...happy new year...yada yada...)<p> 


	21. Dissolution

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or its Characters.

Chapter Twenty one: Dissolution

Gunfire and explosions were off in the distance. C-Sec officers had ordered that all civilians remain indoors. Lara was slumped over her desk. With raddled nerves and a bad heart she could barely breathe. In her rough hands Lara cradled the gold crucifix that hung tight to the nape of her neck silently giving prayer for Wayne.

Wherever he was Lara knew that he was in danger. She could feel it in her bones. Regardless she remained strong. Lara helped in raising Wayne Nathanial Shepard and if there was one thing she knew about her boy: He was a survivor. There had been many dark times in his life. There was darkness in his heart. After what had happened to him how couldn't there be? She had seen it for herself. Yet through it all and with the little bit of guidance she offered Wayne was able survive. That was what he had always done. That was his gift and his strength the ability to endure.

With a low breath Lara steadily made it to her feet. Her nerves were still shaken but she steeled herself to them. Her steps were light as she made her way to the back of her store. Here the noise was muffled and quiet. Lara reclined back against the wall. _This will all be over soon._ Lara continually thought. Taking another heavy breath Lara reached into her pocket for her inhaler. She groggily used it twice before calming down. After several more minutes everything seemed to become still and calm. The bullet fire was far and in shorter bursts. Maybe now it was all finally over. At least that was how it seemed until another explosion went off directly in front of the store. Shortly after the power was cut and darkness blanketed Lara.

* * *

><p>Tarak's men prepared the breaching charge and fell into position. The secondary team led by Gru was on the roof and cracking open the air ducts. Looking to his left and right Tarak gave the silent nod to engage. Once the charge lit off and a clearing to the front was made, Gru's unit had breached the duct. As Tarak and his team entered the darkened building their low light optics engaged painting everything with a grainy black and white. Their footsteps were loud and fast in the near silent building. Right as their target was spotted something went wrong. The comm line turned to static then a single burst of gunfire echoed.<p>

* * *

><p>As Gru's optics kicked on he motioned for his team to drop. Once his team assembled they poured out into the middle of the antique store. Gru motioned for his men to begin a sweep as the breaching charge went off. Right as he was going to check in with the Boss the comm went dark followed after was a light thud from the duct they had just entered from. Turning with his rifle readied Gru's eyes narrowed. All of his team had been incapacitated with the assailant nowhere in sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Thane had ghosted the group of mercs until they again branched out at Lara's antiques and oddities store. The first planting explosives while the second scaled the building. Calculating his odds Thane opted for the rooftop. It was an ease of access to the building and the best for striking the team. Once the men had cut through Thane moved fast, hopping from ledge to ledge until reaching the breach point. Clapping on his gloved hand Thane activated a low level signal jammer and latched it onto the side of the metal duct. Dropping into the darkness Thane let out a cold breath, his first target in sight. It was the last in the line of soldiers that had entered. Thane quickly and quietly snapped his neck. Moving down the line he repeated the process until only the commander was left. As he made his move on him there was a light thud. His jammer hadn't latched properly, his cover blown. The panicked Batarian darted from side to side trying to get visual. Thane avoided his line of sight, ducking and rolling…looking for a piece of cover.<p>

As he rolled a final time there was a stinging sensation in Thane's lungs. Losing his footing Thane stumbled and briefly exposed his position. The Batarian was sharp and fired a burst of rounds in the general vicinity. One shot just barely skimming Thane. Moving deeper into the darkness Thane looked to the first team. They had entered during the commotion and were actively hunting for him. Again there was the sting. This time a low muffled cough escaping him. Taking away his hand from his mouth, blood clearly stained his palm. The attacks had been getting worse. The final stages of Keplar's Syndrome had started setting in. Shrugging it off Thane took the offensive. Unsheathing four daggers Thane expertly planted them in four targets without any of the remaining mercs realizing what had happened.

Circling around the group Thane listened for any sign of movement. Closing his eyes Thane could hear every heartbeat, every click of boot upon floor. Nothing was hidden from him. One of the mercs, the leader was calling in for reinforcements. Thane had to act quickly to protect Lara. Opening his eyes the Drell assassin readied his combat knife. The remaining men had gathered into a circle in a desperate attempt to protect themselves. Thane threw a book to the opposite side of the room. The soldiers turned to open fire. Thane licked his lips his strike would have to be now. Before he could begin his charge there was another sound. A low, constant whirring that was growing louder. A blinding light shone behind him. It was a transport. It wasn't one of the Normandy's, the high caliber rounds being fired in his general direction was answer enough.

* * *

><p>Nearly nine men had died in a matter of moments because of the man standing in front of Tarak's team. The reinforcements that had been standing by had arrived just as the Drell had started his final move. High intensity flood lights from the transport outlined his frame. The woman they were sent to retrieve in Gru's rough hands. His M-77 Paladin's barrel dug into the side of her forehead. The remaining men readied their rifles. Before they could fire however Tarak stepped forward and kicked a data pad toward Thane.<p>

"For our mutual friend, Shepard." That was all Tarak said before taking the woman aboard the transport, leaving Thane alone to his regret his failure.

* * *

><p>SUPPPP PEOPPLLEESSS! it's been so long since i wrote this it feels ancient! Anywho, yall know the deal. Constructive Criticism is both welcome and appreciated! (Sorry for not posting in months. I swear to try and do this more regularly!)<p> 


	22. Dead Men Walking

I Do Not Own Mass Effect or any of its Characters.

Chapter Twenty Two: Dead Men Walking

The resistance within C-Sec's interior was daunting. Every turn there were more makeshift barricades with C-sec personal laying down fire. It didn't slow Sharn's handpicked team. Every member had been within the Special Intervention Unit at one time. When Sharn had defected he was joined by his former squad. Now they were nothing but vagabonds hunting for the next meal and it bothered Sharn at times. Mostly when he was on mission…why was he kidding himself this was no "mission". _This was slaughter._ The Blue Sun's used to have some honor to behind their name. Clearing his mind Sharn focused on the operation. Currently his squad was cutting through one of the central corridors with heavy cargo that required half his team to carry it. The objective was to gain a foothold in the Command station. Midway to the target Sharn's comm crackled to life. Tarak was ahead of schedule and had the woman.

"We're on short time now, team. Jeck, take point, Rei'da cover him." Sharn briskly ordered as they cleared the corridor and were now directly facing the C-Sec Command station. All six slowly converged on the fortified mag door with breaching charges readied. Jeck, the team's explosives expert began placing the specialized equipment with speed and precision. Once set Sharn gave the green light to engage. With the explosion Rei'da tossed two high impact flash bang charges. Bursts of automatic fire blanketed the makeshift entrance. The team kept to the walls returning fire in timed intervals. Sharn looked to Hoxi, the team's tech specialist as he prepped Hopper. A Loki defense mech customized for Sharn's team. Unlike the newer models Hopper was bulkier and equipped with a tougher exoskeleton. Over the years the unit had heavily modified her onboard systems to be a highly efficient war bot; her arms replaced with dual N7 Typhoon's and a shoulder mounted ML-77 rocket system.

"She's live boss, sending her in." Hoxi called as he finished loading her weapon cache. Hopper's primary offensive protocols initiated while her friend or foe ID tag kicked on. Marching into the filled room the Loki mech laid down suppressive fire, bolts of high powered kinetic rounds digging into her exoskeleton. Each round simply pushed her back a couple of inches as she continued to march into the Command station. The room itself was constructed on an incline. Every couple of feet there were narrow stairwells that led to the upper floors, the once neat desks that lined them had been upturned as makeshift cover.

Hopper's auto guns splayed the C-Sec personal above allowing Sharn and his team entry. Spreading out the six spilt into two and ascended the stairwells closest to the walls. With each floor the team neutralized any resistance found. The mop up was all too easy, something was wrong. As they reached the final floor a siren began to blare, the emergency blast doors closed behind them and the power to the room cut with tear gas flooding out from the air ventilation.

* * *

><p>Bailey anxiously watched the camera feed to the Command station. This was a last ditch move to halt the advances of the mercenaries. C-Sec forces were able to regroup long enough in the armory to counterattack. Bailey had rallied the officers around him and had fought their way here. Now they were playing a very dangerous game with the remaining Blue Suns. Turning away from the feed Bailey asked in a low voice on a status report on the situation outside.<p>

It wasn't good. The Blue Suns had control of the major streets with little standing in their way. Pockets of C-Sec resistance existed but Bailey couldn't get out to them. For now he had to focus on locking down HQ. if they were allowed to take C-Sec everything would no longer matter. Bailey Clutched at his rifle's stock until his knuckles turned a pale white thinking of what else could be done. His thoughts were soon interrupted, his Omni Tool comm had activated. It was Shepard. His transport was down and he was pinned at its crash site. Regardless it was a turn of good news Shepard was out there, some hope still existed. As Bailey let himself smile one of the younger recruits called his attention back to the camera feed. The advance team that had breached into Central Command were nowhere in sight only their war bot remained.

* * *

><p>The Kodiak crashed in one of the apartment buildings across from C-Sec HQ. Wayne was still hazy from the impact but he was able to at least contact Bailey. He had to let him know back up was still coming. On his feet Wayne slammed in a new thermal clip into his rifle after helping Zaeed remove the debris pinning him to the Kodiak's floor. Zaeed shook off the moderate pain while trying to salvage whatever weapons he could. His M-409 repeater too heavily damaged from the crash. Near the back was one of the on board weapon lockers that was still somehow intact. With Wayne's help Zaeed pried it open to find a single M-22 Eviscerator. Loaded up Wayne and Zaeed cleared the debris from the cockpit's cabin and shattered the thick bulletproof glass. With Zaeed taking point the two cautiously cleared the abandoned apartment floor.<p>

"Best move quickly, as we were going down I eyed Blue Suns heading toward the complex, what's the plan, son." Zaeed grumbled quietly.

"Regroup with Jack plain and simple." Wayne replied levelly. Zaeed nodded in silent agreement as they slowly descended a flight of stairs. Pausing at the foot of the final step Zaeed signaled to hold, the distinct rattling of ammo belts could be heard. On Zaeed's signal Wayne cut left while he cut right, both met with mercenary resistance. Tearing through the lines Zaeed hastily fired heated shrapnel into the crowd while several shots from Shepard's heavy Mattock dropped the remainder. After the two collected what thermal clips remained they moved on. Stopping near an elevator Wayne examined the emergency fire exit routes.

"Alright, we got seven floors ahead of us. Elevators dead and bet a shiny nickel every floor is teeming with Blue Suns." Wayne remarked, Zaeed simply loaded a fresh slug into the Eviscerator and growled.

"That M-409 cost a small fortune. I'll consider killing them repayment." Wayne admired that outlook on the situation, lifted his spirits. With a light crack of his neck Wayne prepped his rifle and started to march down the second flight of stairs. It was going to be a long fight to the bottom. Half way down Wayne's Omni Tool comm activated. It was Liara, informing that Thane was en route along with Tali and Jacob. There was something wrong in her voice, when Wayne asked all said was that Thane had information. Beyond that she said nothing else.

* * *

><p>Liara hung her head low. It wasn't her place to say…rather it was better if Tali were there when the news was broken to him. Liara had walked in his memories and knew once Shepard found out something dark would spark in him. Some form of hatred or rage that Liara feared. She had seen it both buried within Shepard's psyche and when he was still a broken man. He would need someone that loved him near. She just couldn't be that person, even if she wanted to be. Struggling to force down the well of emotions bubbling in her she called out to Glyph.<p>

"What is the C-Sec feed look like?" It took a moment before the V.I avatar responded. Nothing had changed. Ever since the Blue Suns had entered Liara kept a stoic vigil hoping to find some form of Intel, anything she could use to help. Wheeling over to the Huerta feed Liara hurriedly activated the comm. She needed to clear her mind before she was racked with worry. With a deep breath Liara asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Hey, Grunt is everything okay there?"

"Getting better. Alliance reinforcements arrived and the place is secure for now. Garrus got banged up but nothing he can't sleep off." Liara whispered a silent acknowledgement before cutting comm chatter entirely. Her mind wandering back to the darkness inside Shepard…she prayed to the Goddess that it wouldn't return.

* * *

><p>Jack groggily woke up and three things became abundantly clear: One her head fucking hurt, two she was tied to some metal railing in a dark room…third her head really <em>fucking<em> hurt. Someone was going to die…a lot of someone's. With a double take of her surroundings two Krogan Blood Pack were standing guard. When the first noticed she was up he called out to his buddy letting him know she was up. Turning to face her he asked nervously.

"Should we knock her out again? I mean she's a biotic and…" The first Krogan cut him off and chided.

"The little bitch is all tied up and can't focus her powers. Just leave her." Jack couldn't help but laugh. This drew the attention of the first Krogan, moving closer he knelt next to her and hissed.

"What's up with you?"

"Just laughing at how stupid you dick heads are." Jack groaned before kicking her left foot forward, sending a biotic kick the strength of a train toward the first. It sent him flying, snapping several bones as he collided against the concrete wall killing him. Kicking her right foot behind her Jack obliterated the wall effectively breaking the restraints that held her. The second Krogan tried to charge her but another kick of her foot sent him flying as well. Limping over to the near lifeless Krogan Jack relieved him of his M-8 Avenger and stood over him.

"You shouldn't have listened to that halfwit piece of shit friend of yours, cause he was wrong…seeing as how I'm going to brutally fucking kill you I guess it doesn't matter." And with that Jack fired several bursts into the Krogan before pulverizing him via multiple high strength biotic kick, each one stronger than the last. When Jack finally finished most of the room had Krogan sized holes punched into it with his blood splattered everywhere.

"Now onto the fucker that caused this mess." Jack mused heartily as she imagined doing the same to the Batarian who got a shot off on her. She would need to tend to her leg first, the adrenaline no longer masking the pain. As she limped Jack looked to her Omni Tool, she needed to check in with someone. Just as she was about to, a door slammed behind her, a group of Blue Suns had converged on her.

* * *

><p>As Zaeed and Shepard cleared the third floor everything started shaking all at once, like the entire building's foundation had just been rammed by a thresher maw. It was so intense at one point both men had to pause to get there footing. After a couple minutes it stopped and everything went calm.<p>

"The hell was that?" Zaeed asked quietly. Shepard offered a shrug as an answer and replied hoarsely.

"Whatever it was this building suddenly doesn't feel sturdy. We should double time it out just in case."

"Agreed." Was Zaeed's reply before the two broke into a light run.

"How long until pick up?" Zaeed growled as the two reached the end of the fourth line of stairs. Clearing the corners and taking down incoming hostiles Shepard called out over the gunfire.

"We have at least four minutes. The others are heading here via armored transport." Zaeed pumped shrapnel into a Batarian's stomach after kicking him forward into his squad with a live grenade attached to him. After the boom Zaeed fired back.

"Four minutes equals four hours here, son. They'll have to be faster!" Shepard couldn't argue that. More of the mercenary teams had pooled into the building, it was now equivalent of walking into a Rachni brood nest.

"Soon as we fight our way out we'll bunker down somewhere. Rule one, there's always a vantage point." As they cleared this floor the shaking began again followed by a general comm issued to any Normandy crew member…it was Jack. She was pinned down and fighting off mercenaries. She was in a bad situation, her leg was injured and her vision started turning blurry. Wayne cursed under his breath, everything was turning to hell. Getting a hold of himself he asked Jack if she could give a layout where she was.

"The ground floor of an abandoned building. The structure is kind of weak, sort of busted it a bit earlier... There's a window looking out at C-sec…that's all I got, Shepard." Wayne thought on his feet as he sprinted down the stairwell, when he reached the next floor he spotted a balcony. Wayne had a slight hunch of where Jack was. Clenching the grip of his rifle he stated quickly.

"alright mute your comm for a second I'm going to fire a couple of rounds off. Tell me if you can hear or see them." After a short pause to allow jack to so Shepard fired several bursts into the courtyard. A couple of seconds passed before his comm activated.

"Hell, you crashed hard. I'm right below you guys and not to rush but I'm looking at a lot of mercs."

"Just hold out we're almost there." Wayne reassured. Jack laughed a little and spat.

"What else am I supposed to do, shit head? Dance?" Wayne only looked to Zaeed before cutting the comm and threw him a fresh thermal slug.

"We still got three floors, son. Will she last that long?" Zaeed asked coldly. Before Wayne could answer another fierce biotic kick rattled the building. After getting his feet back under him Wayne replied lowly.

"It's more a matter of how long this building will last."

* * *

><p>The ride in the Mako was silent…sullen. Thane remained in prayer for the entire ride, despite how bumpy it was. Jacob was driving while Tali manned the weapon array. Beyond the roar of the transport's engine and cannon fire it was silent, leaving Thane to reflect. When he told the team of his failure nothing but shame had consumed him. Had he been faster this would not have happened. After finishing the final verse of his prayer Thane called out to Tali, the data pad in hand.<p>

"If you please, Miss Tali, would you tell Shepard? I cannot face the commander, not now." Tali activated the cannons auto targeting and leapt down from their control to join Thane. She placed a reaffirming hand onto his shoulder and said comfortingly.

"You did all you could, Thane. We all have."

"Had I been a more efficient weapon for Shepard, this would not have happened." Thane remarked coldly. Tali thought for a moment, her head resting against the metal plating of the Mako. Sitting forward Tali looked to Thane and said plainly.

"But you aren't just some weapon, you are a person. A living breathing person, no one can be perfect." Thane was uninterested in her answer and was going to protest but Tali beat him to it.

"Wayne's mortal as well, I have seen him fail and I have seen him succeed. He may be a hero but before that he is simply another soul…he's simply Wayne. Don't worry, we'll pull through this and we'll get Lara back. It'll all work out in the end." The Drell assassin remained silent, reflecting on Tali's words. After a moment he replied quietly.

"I can see now why the Commander loves you so deeply." Tali's eyes lit up a little. Turning her head to one side a small blush overtaking her. Before the conversation could continue Jacob was on the loud speaker.

"Tali, I need someone on gun, we're near the pick-up." Tali stood to return to her post, turning back Thane silently thanked her.

* * *

><p>Jack was really in a bad way, mercs were everywhere, her knee was for shit and Shepard was nowhere in sight. Still she was left to endure it all…and hell it was actually pretty fun. Currently she was using a Krogan corpse as a meat shield, the majority of the rounds fired at her were being soaked by it. Every couple of seconds she would steady the avenger and down a target. Jack would use her biotics but she was growing tired and it was getting harder to concentrate. Another Batarian charged at her, this one got a lucky shot on her ribcage. Cringing Jack let out several obscenities while she returned fire. As she charged forward she heard footsteps behind her. Shepard finally made it.<p>

"Holy fucking fuck was wondering when you two were going to stop making out in the back and join the party!" Jack hollered. Zaeed and Shepard didn't say anything and instead opened fire, forming a phalanx like formation around the complex entrance. With backup finally here Jack dove for cover, trying to tend to her wounds.

"Where's the transport it's been nearly five?" Zaeed yelled over the gunfire.

"I know!" Wayne hollered back as he threw a high impact charge toward the oncoming mercenaries. Retreating back Wayne found cover near the complex entrance and began to blind fire from the corner. Right as he was about to radio in to Jacob he heard that distinctive engine whine. The M-35 Mako was closing in fast, her auto cannons shredding through the Blue Suns as if they were ribbons.

Zaeed in the meanwhile had charged into the middle of the oncoming hoard, Eviscerator shotgun firing shrapnel with blood flying all around him. Once it was out of ammunition Zaeed dropped it and grabbed ahold of one of the Batarian mercs swiftly snapping his neck, relieving him of his M-9 tempest whilst using his corpse as a shield. Continuing his run Zaeed dropped nine more Blue sun mercs before flailing the corpse toward his former comrades. Now surrounded and only one round left for the tempest Zaeed was running out of options…unsheathing dual high grade flash bangs he randomly tossed them into his assailants before retreating back to Jack's position.

"I killed more before you got here." Jack spat under her breath. Zaeed just smirked and rested against the upturned stone.

"One should take no joy in killing." He remarked wistfully as he started applying Medi gel to her knee. With that the Mako had rolled up, the entrance hatch opened. Tali and Jacob marching out on either side laying down suppressive fire. With Wayne and Zaeed's help Jack was loaded onto the Mako, the hatch closing behind them the last of the mercenaries falling back into C-Sec HQ.

Inside Wayne rested against the cold metal and took in a deep well earned breath. Everything hurt, Wayne honestly just wanted to shed his armor. He couldn't though, he had to help in clearing the Blue Suns from the Citadel. For starters retake C-Sec HQ. For now though it was time for a smoke. Zaeed was one step ahead of him and threw him the pack of American Spirits Black. As he lit up Wayne slowly started to notice the silence. It was too quiet

"Man, we had no business of surviving that." Wayne thought aloud, hoping to clear the thick air. Zaeed chuckled a little and agreed while Jack continued to doctor her wound. In a way the silence had grown. Something was wrong. Then he remembered, Thane had information.

"What's going on." Wayne asked briskly. Tali stepped forward with a data pad in hand. Just as she was about to hand it to him, Thane intervened.

"Allow me, Miss Tali." Was all he said before sitting next to Shepard.

"Commander, I apologize, I wasn't fast enough...if I had…" Wayne growing slightly impatient with the theatrics wanted details. As Thane explained he handed him the data pad offering a single apology.

* * *

><p>As the tear gas poured into the Command station Sharn and his team swiftly sealed their enviro-suits and activated their helmets respirators before the gas could take effect. Now they were moving through the ventilation system, they had gone to their fall back plan and were clumsily crawling through the duct system. Every thirty feet each member would plant high grade HMX octogen at every major support beam.<p>

"I don't like it. We shouldn't have just left Hopper like that." Hoxi protested.

"Focus, Hox." Sharn chastised as he placed one of the last explosives. Hoxi grumbled something inaudible before doing the same. After placing the next set of explosives Sharn paused and activated his Omni tool to double check the outline. Only two more support beams before everything was set.

"Sharn, can I say something?" Hoxi asked gruffly. Sharn gave an affirmative as the team of six navigated the narrow vents.

"Tarak's over his head. I want out." Sharn didn't say anything. Hoxi was Sharn's oldest friend and was his second in command back when they were still part of the S.I.U. Irritated over the grating silence Hoxi growled.

"So that it… can't say anything?" That's exactly what it was. Sharn didn't say another word until reaching the next target.

"Tarak was an honorable man once…we all were. You're free to leave after this, Hox. I won't stop you." Agitated at the answer Hoxi fired back

"And what about you? Are just going to be Tarak's personal lap dog the rest of your life." There was a sign of resignation in Sharn's eyes, something in him that shocked Hoxi, defeat.

"Hox, in all honesty...I don't think most us are going live to see another day. We are all just dead men walking to our own graves." Sharn somberly replied with a cold emptiness Hoxi had never seen before in Sharn. After that, nothing was said. Not until Tarak radioed in that he was nearing C-Sec HQ.

* * *

><p>SUP PEOPLESS OF THE INTERWERB! another chapter done...this was a weird one...that aside this is coming close to an end and i was wondering something: I want to do another story branching from this one. Should i write it on Sharn or Tarak...or both...or another side character? Also, would anyone like to see a sequel. I'm interested in writing one but i'd like to hear back before i commit myself to another project.<p> 


End file.
